


Young Justice: You

by TimothyWithConner



Series: Young Justice: Kontim verse [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 在五年前救世主Tim Drake失踪之后，Conner从未放弃寻找Tim的行动。而Tim曾经留给Dick的只言片语，也让Dick在小丑手下救下了本该死去的Jason Todd。这也最终动摇了Dick原本对Tim的怀疑，让他选择了去帮助Conner。然而在这个微妙的时刻，Jason却知道了什么……Dick需要面对“早已长大”的弟弟，而Conner也要选择如何面对他已经看不透的Tim。





	1. Chapter 1

他猛然睁开眼睛的时候，刺鼻的血腥味和含糊的铁锈味钻进他的鼻腔。

Jason不得不咬着牙，将自己的臼齿用力咬在一起，去抵消从四肢百骸传来的疼痛。窗口外仍然一片漆黑，甚至连一道匆匆而逝的车灯都不曾存在过。在安静的雪夜里，唯一打破死寂的东西是藏匿在树林深处的呜咽一般的风声，与他自己疼痛的喘息。他佝偻着身子、用尽全身力气拖着伤痕累累的身体支撑着自己站起来。鲜血顺着他的动作滴落在地板上，伤口一点点撕裂导致的疼痛是唯一让他不要昏迷过去的药剂。

直到他整个身体跌倒在地上，他才怵然睁大眼睛，喘着粗气跪坐在地上盯着那道被紧紧关上的铁门。Jason几乎是凭借本能挣扎着，抬起手使劲擦了擦糊住左眼的已经干涸的血迹。头顶的伤口暴露在冰冷的空气中，就连他每一下呼吸都升腾一缕白雾。他的视野所及，手所触摸，都寒冷、疼痛，以及孤寂。在这渺无人烟的郊野、偏僻隐蔽的仓库，Jason Todd就只能被他呼哧呼哧的喘息声，以及一呼一吸带出来的袅袅白雾陪伴着。一旦习惯这种疼痛，低温带来的只有逐渐沉闷模糊的意识了。眼前的事物笼罩上一层薄薄的雾气，连呼吸声都像是从什么遥远的地方传来的。

滴——滴——

他终于听到了某个不和谐的电子音，但脑海里却回荡着一样节奏的、撬棍狠狠敲打的声音。咚——咚——平素他再熟悉不过的警铃，能够激起他穿上制服去救下某个人的开关，逐渐在他和他周围世界之间筑起一道屏障。他意识模糊地抬头看着面前的门，抬起手完全凭借本能地求生，哆嗦地努力够到那个把手。他的手指如此僵硬，以至于第一次让干涸的血迹在把手上打了滑。第二次，他感觉到右手臂上的伤口硬生生地裂开了，但他更清醒了一些，总算抓住了把手狠狠地扭动了一下。但扭到最深处的时候，它卡住了。

现在他彻底清醒了：他是Jason Todd，Bruce Wayne也就是蝙蝠侠的第二个罗宾，当然是最好的那个。几年前他还是个撬轮胎去卖的流浪儿，终于有一天黑夜中的骑士向他伸出了手，让他成为罗宾，跟着自己一起行侠仗义。他还记得自己第一次见到罗宾装的样子，第一次穿上制服的心情……以及，他第一次见到前任罗宾时候的情景。

初代罗宾、现任夜翼，哥谭有哪个孩子不是他的粉丝吗？恐怕没有。他从蝙蝠电脑里查到了夜翼任务的时间地点，一夜夜在脑子里翻来覆去想着该如何策划这一次奇妙的“偶遇”。但当他抓住时机一跃而出的时候，他没有预料到自己会被夜翼紧紧抱住。

倘若这时候Jason能够再观察细致一点，他就会发现Dick发现他的时候并不是震惊，颤抖的嘴唇与无法遏制上扬的嘴角展现的分明是惊喜。Dick Grayson那时候比他高了大概半个头，杂技小子肌肉结实的身躯却也不乏柔软的线条。当Dick冲动地伸出手将Jason搂进怀里的时候他几乎没办法反应，但等到他莽撞地栽进这个怀抱里，他嗅到一股淡淡的香味。

Jason晕乎乎地抬起头，Dick不知道什么时候就扯下了眼罩，眼神里全是无法掩饰的激动心情。汗水顺着他优雅好看的脖颈流淌下来，在月光的照耀下闪闪发光。但是如此近的距离，Jason却感觉不到丝毫的沉闷与难受，反而全身心浸润在一种莫名其妙的渴望和热度中。而Dick的眼神也一样赤裸裸的，薄唇轻启，仿佛Jason与他已经失散许久——

“你是……”

“罗宾——呃！对了，你一定已经知道了。”Jason不知道为什么紧张，但他和Dick仍然挨得很近，近到他们之间的呼吸声都响亮无比。Dick仿佛下意识顿了顿，又快速深呼吸了几下，露出一个浅浅的微笑。他的双臂依旧亲昵地环绕着Jason，双眼温柔地注视着这个新任罗宾。Jason不禁看呆了，微微发愣地靠在Dick的怀里，这个他见过的最英俊美丽的人温柔地接纳了他。Jason并非出身什么贵族家庭，甚至连温饱都有问题。他也数次想象过和传说中的第一任罗宾见面的场景，虽然他一直无比崇拜这个和蝙蝠侠并肩而立的少年，但他也无数次预想过Dick不满自己抢走了罗宾的位置，对他冷眼相对甚至大打出手的场景。然而，事实上是Dick是第一个一见面就接纳了他的人。

因此，Jason也收起自己在街头养出的獠牙，用了一个甚至有点害羞的微笑，结结巴巴地自我介绍道：“我……我是……Jason Peter Todd，蝙蝠侠的第二个……”

“Jason……”

“是的，你叫我Jason就可以了。”Jason笑嘻嘻地咧了咧嘴，但他没注意到Dick环绕住他的手悄然松了下来，笑容也有点微微僵硬了。但是沉浸在喜悦之中的少年只是忙着控制住自己的呼吸，不想在对方面前露怯。而训练有素的初代罗宾也迅速调整好自己的神态，对着他微微点点头，伸出了手：“那么……初次见面，Jason。”

他觉得自己完蛋了，记忆犹如回马灯一般翻涌而上，更不要说耳边刺耳的滴答声——Jason转过头瞥了一眼远处，刚刚被自己忽略的定时炸弹上面鲜红的字符快速地跳动着，屏幕上明晃晃地显示着“00:07”。此时此刻Jason有了一种非常微妙的感情，他没有怒吼、没有挣扎，反而安静地耷拉下眼皮，心中的恨意和愤怒犹如一潭深不见底的潭水，被安静地压抑在了内心深处。Bruce、Alfred、Dick……他闭上双眼，内心徘徊在信任他们会来救他和认为他们到不了之间。然而，时间一秒一秒地过去，刺耳的滴答声快要结束了……

“呵……”他轻笑一声——

几乎在这一瞬间，玻璃爆裂的声音随着一枚飞入的钩爪乍然响起。而下一秒，伴随着炸弹窜起来的火光，他整个人被猛地往前一拉，整个人背靠着火光从窗口摔了出去。巨大的冲击力让他顺着气流被轰出了窗口，飞驰而出的碎片汇聚成雨点，他却没有产生什么痛感。等到他在冰冷的雪地里猛地大口呼吸，他才缓过神来自己在别人的怀抱里躲着爆炸在雪地里翻滚了好几圈。他睁开眼睛，看着浑身是血的Dick死死把他搂在怀里，多半数碎片都扎在了他的背上。

“Jay……Jay……你真的在这……”Dick并非穿着制服而是厚厚的棉衣，虽然抵挡了一些爆炸冲击力但事实上不如战斗服有效。Jason目瞪口呆地看着Dick血色尽褪，哆嗦着用发白的嘴唇猛烈地呼唤着他的名字，双眼泪水决堤，顺着冷风在脸颊上划出一阵刺骨的感觉。Jason这才意识到自己是真的活下来了，纵使浑身疼痛不止、多处重伤，但Dick救了他。他呜咽了一声，喉咙总算发了声，艰难地双臂紧紧回抱住初代罗宾。Dick救了他，这个初次见面就接纳了他的人救了他，总会有人来救他的。

一阵摩托车的声音刺耳地响起，他晕晕乎乎地阖上眼睛，最后的意识仍然是Dick不断地呼唤着他的名字而Bruce的声音也出现了。Jason不知不觉放松了嘴角，带上一丝浅浅的笑容依偎在Dick的怀里，纵容着自己沉沉睡去。

————

1月1日

“罗宾，你应该用罗宾镖让泥面人分心，而不是贸然跳出来直接和他正面对抗。”

Conner双手交叠，面容严肃地对Jason训话。然而这场景显然非常搞笑，因为无论是Conner还是Jason，两个人都被淤泥覆盖，浑身脏兮兮的。忧心忡忡的M’gann跟在他们身后，小心翼翼地用超能力将他们身上的泥巴甩开。

“不，是你傻兮兮地看到泥巴就冲了过去，而我则是偷袭成功。”Jason嫌弃地闻了闻身上臭乎乎的泥巴，不满地对着Conner说，“超级小子，你不要仗着先入队就对我说教。”

“罗宾！”Conner提高了声音但一点威慑力都没有，Jason冷哼了一声收起了短棍，面具之下估计翻了个白眼。这时候随着一声水花溅起的响声，一只绿色的鳄鱼瞬间出现变成一个男孩。“不是吧，你们都结束了？”Garfield瞪大了眼睛看着两个从泥地里捞出来的少年，嘴角转而露出一个坏笑，“伙计们，你们怎么弄得这么臭？”

“切，还不是我们的队长又自投罗网了。”Jason毫不掩饰尖利的嗓音，冷冷地瞥了一眼Conner。Gar的笑容尴尬了起来，而Conner则是依然叉着双手死死盯着Jason，一言不发。蓝甲虫捂着鼻子飞了过来，但看到紧张的气氛又忍不住噤了声。Jason倒是毫不在意，扯出一个笑容大摇大摆地走过去大力拍了拍Gar的肩膀，也不介意对方下意识地躲了躲。

“罗宾！”

这次Conner的声音更高了，在狭小的下水道里回响着。这下原本刻意放松的Jason捏紧了拳头，转过头不满地说了一句“什么”，一张臭脸地冷冷地瞧着Conner。

Conner盯着他好一会，终于叹了口气说道：“我知道你对现在的任务不满意，罗宾。”

“没错，我的成绩早都去Alpha小队了，为什么还要留在Delta小队打扫这些垃圾？”Jason咬着牙一字一句地说道。他的身高早已与Conner差不太多，甚至略高一筹。这几年，曾经瘦弱的街头小子像是吃了猛药一样拼命往上窜，Dick每次回到家都会惊讶地发现Jason似乎又长高了些，肌肉也愈发结实有力。况且在队里，他的年龄比Gar和蓝甲虫Jaime都大上许多，实力和经验也名列前茅。Conner当然知道Jason一直不满，但让他在最普通的地方历练不仅仅是蝙蝠侠的意思，也是Dick的意思。

“罗宾，你要服从少年正义联盟的安排——”

“恐怕是服从你的安排吧，”Jason怒气冲冲地打断他的话，“超级小子？”

Conner皱着眉头，片刻开口说道：“不管你信不信，这个也是夜翼的想法。”

“夜翼”两个字一出，Jason明显扯了扯嘴角，不自然地回应道：“他一直在外星球出任务，连我都不常联系，怎么会和你……”

Conner这才意识到自己说错了话，不应该对Jason泄露这些事。他刚想转移话题，通讯器却意外地响了起来。按理说和总部联络的应该是M’gann，但此时此刻所有人的注意力都在他的身上。Conner不得不摁下通讯器，接通的那一刻脸色骤然一变。

“嗯……我知道了。”Conner简短地挂断了通讯器，瞥了一眼所有人急匆匆地转回头对M’gann说道，“火星少女，你先带大家回去，我有急事必须要先走了。”Jason震惊地看着Conner紧张又神秘地飞快消失，甚至没多说一句话。Gar和Jamie都摸不着头脑地望着他们，而M’gann却像是早有准备一样镇定自若地与总部汇报，再让大家回去。走到一半，Jason越想越不对劲，借口溜走了。他希望自己刚才真的是气在头上听错了声音，也更希望不会有什么离奇的事情发生。但他的脚步还是迈出去了，等到他意识到自己在做些什么时候他已经悄悄跟踪Conner到了正义山一个隐蔽的传送点。

“天哪，Conner，你身上什么味道？”

Jason听到这个声音的时候内心颤抖了一下，他永远不会认错一个人的声音——Dick Grayson的声音。他目瞪口呆地看着Conner匆匆换了一身便服，甚至连擦都没擦一下就急匆匆地跑了出来。此时穿着套头衫、带着棒球帽遮住自己脸的Dick走了出来，Conner急切地窜到了他的面前，这也是Jason第一次看到他这么惊慌失措的样子。

“Dick，你说的是真的吗？”Conner顾不上Dick挑着眉毛嫌弃的样子，神态更像是了五年前那个从培养仓刚出来的莽撞的大男孩而不是现在成熟的少年英雄。Jason心里再次安慰自己Dick或许只是太忙于任务所以没有第一时间和自己联系，而他现在也只是给Conner一个重要的情报。这时候Dick摘了帽子，异常严肃地盯着Conner，半响开口说道：

“是真的，Conner，Tim回地球了。”

他当时无意中听到Conner的通讯器里传来的就是这一句话，然而这个名字在他的脑海里一片空白，甚至从未听过与此相关的只言片语。然而，Jason看到Conner仿佛被闪电击中了一样，呆愣愣地僵在原地。片刻，他的身体微微地颤抖着，背轻微地拱起但双拳紧捏。Jason的角度看不到Conner的表情，只能听到窃听器中传来的他微弱的、带着呜咽的声音。

“Tim真的回来了吗？”

“我的线人目击到了他乔装打扮之后上了来地球的飞船，”Dick依然面容凝重，拍了拍Conner的肩膀，“但我不知道他的目的……”

Conner一言不发，半响才抬起头望着Dick：“你告诉蝙蝠侠了吗？”

Dick明显是一愣，又摇了摇头：“没有，你是第一个知道的……”

Conner眼睛一亮，惊讶地说：“……谢谢？Dick，我以为你也认为Tim……”

Dick咬了咬嘴唇，明显是沉思熟虑了之后才讪讪开口。Conner想的实际上没错，他虽然最初还对Tim有所信任，但参与到几位超级英雄失踪的调查之后他愈发觉得对Tim还是太陌生。等到Jason——真正的第二任罗宾出现在他的面前，他才从蝙蝠侠那里得知Tim实际上是另一个世界的第三任罗宾，而这个世界的他早已年少夭折。这样下来，他对Tim更多的只剩下怀疑和警惕了，同时碍于Conner，整个少年正义联盟也从来不会提到Tim这个名字。

直到有一天，他的心态有了转变——

“没事，Conner，”Dick缓慢地说道，“毕竟他的确救了Jason。”

此时此刻，Jason瞪大了双眼，差点一哆嗦将窃听器掉在地上。他救了我？这个Tim救了我？他到底是谁？无数疑问在Jason的脑海里浮现，他现在想要弄清楚这到底是怎么一回事。


	2. Chapter 2

Dick定位了Jason的位置却发觉他在Wally家的时候就感觉大事不妙，等到他赶到的时候看到了一片狼藉的公寓和被灌得酩酊大醉的Wally。

Dick撇了撇嘴，环视了一周却也没发觉Jason在哪，更不清楚Jason走了没有。他深呼吸了一口气，忍着酒臭味皱着眉头靠近自己的发小。Wally半醉半醒地依靠在沙发上留着口水傻笑，更不要说还手舞足蹈着不知道在说些什么。Dick总算在茶几上看到了Jason的手机，摁开锁屏看到他和自己的合照无可奈何地叹了一声。

这时候一阵哼哼唧唧的声音传出来，原来是Wally又开始说胡话了。他挥着手眯着眼睛，八成是将Dick当成了Jason，醉得不成样子还在夸夸其谈。然而这时候Wally说的话又愈发清晰了，Dick一凝神，听到了那几个人名——“Tim”、“Conner”还有“救世主”。他顿时吓出一身冷汗，大致猜到Jason把Wally灌得半醉是为了套出什么。还没等他缓过神的时候一个人影就悄然靠近了他，在他还没反应过来的时候，一只强有力的胳膊就把他摁倒了墙上，他这才意识到Jason已经这么结实了。

他小心翼翼地睁开眼睛的时候，差点被浓烈的酒臭味呛到。Jason的头完全倚在了他的肩上，乱七八糟的头发扎得他有些痒痒。满身酒气的罗宾就这样狼狈地靠在他身上，他甚至都不知道罗宾是醉了还是醒着。随着Jason的呼吸一次一次地喷在他的脸颊上，Dick的耳根也有些发烫，按奈不住还是轻轻推了推他：“Jay？”他轻声问道，出乎意料的是，Jason立刻动了动。

“你们瞒了我好多事。”Jason低沉的嗓音传到了Dick的耳边，“关于超级小子的那个神秘导师的，对吧？”

Dick的胸口揪了一下，他不清楚Jason知道了多少事情，但Alfred忧心忡忡地告诉他Jason把整个蝙蝠电脑的资料都翻遍了，连蝙蝠洞都被他搞得一团糟。而Tim不仅仅对Conner是个敏感的话题，对他也是。Dick实际上完全不希望Jason被牵扯进来。

“小翅膀，听我说，这件事情我们还没有查清楚……”

“我们？”Jason低着头，嘴唇动了动。突如其来的话让Dick噎住了，怔怔地看着Jason慢慢抬起来的脸。在凌乱的黑发之下，红色的发根已经显露出来。Dick不禁发现这个当初崇拜他崇拜得无比狂热的小男孩已经长得和他差不多高了，少年时代的婴儿肥早已褪去，脸颊上显露出凌厉的线条。等到Jason完全抬起头，他漆黑深邃的瞳孔乍然映出Dick担忧的双眼，然而Jason却犹如一汪死水，冷冰冰地直视着Dick。

“我们到底是指谁？”Jason边说着，嘴角边轻轻弯起露出一个苦笑，“蝙蝠侠、超级小子还是正义联盟？”

Dick哽住了，而Jason自然是捕捉到了他这一不自然的举动，知道自己哥哥的态度。全身被义弟紧紧禁锢住，还被问到了痛楚，Dick隐忍不住撇过头去，欲言又止。这时候，Jason再次开口了：

“我查了这个Tim Drake的资料——在找到的不是一个成年人，而是一个小孩子，5年前就死掉的小孩。”Jason的一字一句都让Dick内心发怵，“而且我在Bruce的电脑找到了一份面部对比的资料——这时候又不是一个小孩了，而是一个成人。”

“那个人就是救世主对吧？”Jason将他的衣领猛然拉近，将嘴唇贴到他的耳边轻声说道，“而且不光是超级小子，你也蛮在意他的。”

“Tim他——”Dick刚想解释什么，压在身上的重量却一下消失了。Jason刚才还紧紧贴着他，快要将他内心的防御全部瓦解，现在又轻而易举地放开了他，整个人像是碰到地雷一样一瞬间弹开。Dick还困惑地盯着脸颊被酒气熏红的Jason，后者却面无表情地、转动着枯槁的眼球盯着他：“所以你的确是站在那个背叛了蝙蝠侠的人一边的了？”

他几乎知道了一切，但又不知道一切，Dick心想。现在的Jason说的话，事实上和其他正义联盟成员所想的一模一样：不管出于什么目的，救世主是敌人。

但他们又不知道多少事情？当时自己被击中奄奄一息，是Tim在他濒死之际将他带到孤独城堡救了他一命。然而当Dick把这件事情告诉正义联盟，他们的第一反应竟然是救世主为什么能懂氪星语，为什么能破解孤独城堡的AI。甚至对于Jason……Dick至今也不敢告诉他，如果自己没去Bruce真的救不下他。

许久的沉默给了Jason太多的遐想空间，他也深知倘若Dick和Bruce真的查清楚了一切，他们自己也不会这么犹豫。因此，等到Jason再次抬起头的时候，Dick发现他的目光已经再次变得锐利，倦懒的嘴唇抿成了薄薄的一条线。Jason脸上的红晕也悉数褪尽，整个人简直脱胎换骨。

“Dick，你不用和我说任何事情，”Jason盯着他说道，“我要自己查清楚一切。

查清楚他救了我是怎么一回事。”

等到Dick反应过来的时候房门已经被嘭地一声关上，Jason就像是从来没来过一样，房间里仍然弥漫着淡淡的酒气。此时已是深夜，而Dick的耳边只剩下Wally醉醺醺的呢喃细语，如同软糯的虫鸣一样融化成白噪音。他轻轻叹了口气，看着发小无忧无虑睡得正香，情不自禁掏出手机翻来覆去也没划到通话键。他甚至不知道怎么和Conner开口，也不知道应不应该告诉其他人。

他了解他的弟弟是多心高气傲的人。

此时此刻的Conner并不知道这一切的发生，只不过他的心情的确糟透了。

他刚和M’gann结束了一次争吵。

事实上他这段时间与M’gann就在不断地吵架。虽然在Tim离开之后，Conner也从未忘记过Tim的嘱托——照顾好所有人、让Dick去一个仓库、和M’gann搞好关系。他自认为做得还算不错，和M’gann搞好关系也是最正常的了。这几年中她一直算是自己的知心朋友，经常一起聊天，保持在合乎礼仪的范围内。等到M’gann终于和La’gaan开始交往，Conner也由衷地为他的好朋友送上祝福，然而这些平和到最近被打破了。

当M’gann冲着他尖叫，Artemis和Zatanna也不悦地望着他的时候，Conner完全不知道他犯了什么错。

“你爱的是Tim——”M’gann悲愤地大吼，“你从一开始就爱上你的导师了。”

Conner猜想可能是Wally说漏了嘴，但他完全不能理解M’gann发这么大火是什么意思。她还冲他身上丢东西，但很显然那些对超级小子完全没效。

“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

M’gann最终呜咽着被Artemis搂着离开，而Wally无可奈何地拍了拍Conner的肩膀。也就是在这时候，Conner知道他自己完全搞砸了，搞砸了Tim交代他做的事情。

接下来倒霉的事情接踵而至——Tula死了，从而导致Kaldur崩溃然后转投了黑蝠鲼。二代蓝甲虫也因意外死去，接着就是正如Tim所预料的那样，M’gann开始滥用她的心灵感应能力。

他劝过，但失败了。M’gann直接用一句漂亮的“你用什么身份在阻止我，Conner”堵回了他。当Conner回答说“你的队友”的时候，M’gann只是冷哼了一声，接下来他们就是无尽的争吵。另一方面，La’gaan又相当沉溺在爱情之中，盲目地看不到自己女友的所作所为，更不相信M’gann曾经暗恋过的Conner，还对他有所戒备。

他感觉到一种无力，既无力找到Tim，更无力阻止一切往Tim更加担心的未来发展。Kaldur已经真正成为了黑蝠鲼的手下，甚至为他炸掉了整个正义山。而当Conner一个人在担忧着一切的时候，M’gann却依然在和La’gaan甜甜蜜蜜地依偎着。好吧，他的确是发了无名火，然后揪着Jamie怒气冲冲地跑了出去，让对方完全不知道发生了什么。

坦白来说，Jamie奇怪的自言自语真的让有着超级听力的半氪星人难以忍受。但是当Conner无可奈何地问他“你到底在跟谁说话”的时候，Jamie的回答让他心脏揪了一下。

“呃……我在和圣甲虫说话……”Jamie回答道，语气听起来既心酸又有点无奈，“上一代蓝甲虫Ted最出色的发明，可是他还没来得及用上它就被光明会害死了。”

“光明会”三个字无疑触动了Conner，在之前他得到的所有情报里面，无一不显示Tim已经是光明会的一员了，他几乎是Savage最能干的手下。

别多想了。

Conner遇上国际帮的时候有那么一点后悔没多带几个人，特别是在那些外星生物的外壳被天启星的能量唤醒的时候。虽然球球能干扰、阻断他们的信号，但是这个复活的大家伙还是失控了。

他竭尽全力阻挡它往核反应堆走去，因此完全没注意到后面的树梢中有两个人。

“阿帕莱克先的外壳加上可能出现的核泄漏，这样应该够给这些英雄一个大礼物了吧。”

与意料中不同的是，树林之中传出一个轻柔的嗓音。一个纤细的人影伫立在阴影之中，纵然单薄却稳稳地扎在原地，而身旁另一个大块头靠近了他。

“需要我去阻止那个大家伙吗？”一个低沉的声音传过来。

这个人似乎动了动，与树影融为一体的身体颤抖了一下，朝着超级小子战斗的那个方向沉默了片刻，才平静地说：“不用，我们或许可以利用它。”

旁边的人似乎发出一声嗤笑，恐怖又带有嘲弄的嗓音响了起来，阴阳怪气地说道：“还是怕我抢了你的小男孩的风头。”

他乍然间捏紧了拳，但另一个人似乎完全没注意到他的微小举动，从胸膛中不断地发出噗噗的笑声。直到过了许久，那人才逐渐安静下来，这才注意到对方嘴唇微弯、面露愠色的神态。

“运动健将，”他的声音变得又冷又坚硬，每一个字符蹦出来的时候都让对方心里一惊，“我劝你还是认清楚自己的地位，别以为你够资格议论我。”

运动健将立即哑了言，他自然知道即使救世主有着怎样的过去，他都是Savage的谋臣，为他在外星球开拓了不少地盘。相比之下，运动健将到现在仍然只是个打手，的确没有什么资格拿他当消遣。一阵诡异的沉默之后，高大的男人噤了声，默默地站在救世主的身边微微低着头，双手交叠着作出屈服的姿态。而救世主的眼神也没有一刻流连在他身上过，反而依然专心致志地盯着前方。等到超级小子和蓝甲虫被逼入绝境，救世主反而嘴角露出一抹意味深长的微笑。这个举动当然没逃过运动健将的眼睛，但等到他下一步举动开始之前，救世主就扬起了手臂——

“你可以走了。”

运动健将愣了片刻，没再说些什么便转身退去。救世主依然沉默地注视着蓝甲虫用声波令这个外星生物的外壳复活的家伙冷静下来，然后Conner安抚着它说：“我们能帮助你，让你摆脱痛苦。”

那个人形的大家伙似乎就真的平息了下来，在蓝甲虫的协助下慢慢蹲下身体，安静地“注视”着两个人。救世主眼神中闪过一丝犹豫，但很快他又平静了下来，火光的光辉没能再次照亮他的瞳孔。

“所以，我们要怎么处理这里大家伙呢？”Jamie困惑地看着伸出手抚摸着这个大家伙的Conner说道。因为它和球球来源相同，所以Conner与他们很亲近。

Conner此时也皱着眉思索着，放下手的那一刻却怔住了。

“Jamie，把它带到大山深处去吧，你的声波应该能解开他的封印，让他回归自然的。”Conner的声音在他自己听起来有些太过于遥远，简直就像是也从大山深处飘过来的一样。尾音的轰鸣还在他的脑海里嗡嗡直叫，神经连通脊椎，将一种淡忘了许久的肆意妄为重新挖掘出来。关于Tim的记忆悄然出现，包括他裸白的后背、纤细的颈和无血色的脸颊。Conner凑近他闻到过的气息、挽着他手触碰到的手感也一并出现。

2月的冰冷空气仍然翻滚到他的肺里，刺骨的寒风消解了他的遐想连篇。当他抬起头的时候，周围完全已经恢复了寂静，连鸟儿的嘶鸣都消失了。Tim站在树影之中，虚幻得宛若一场美梦，又触手可及。

Conner幻想过无数次他和Tim相见的场景，有悲愤的、有激动的，但等到他真的再次见到Tim，他才发觉他骨子里那股炽热的冲动被这5年消磨殆尽，只剩下漫长、无止境的思念。

“好久不见，Conner。”

Tim轻声开口说道，仿佛一切都不曾改变。

————

Dick的手哆嗦了好几次，该死的自动校正，他暗骂道。Bruce和Clark现在不在地球，非常好，这样他们就不会知道自己翘掉了夜巡，还纵容着醉酒的弟弟大摇大摆地走出去，根本不知道去了哪里。他的理智告诉他去找Barbara，用神谕把Jason找出来。可是他的理智同时也在质疑着他：找出来之后你能做些什么？

可这时，一通电话打了进来，Dick手一抖便摁下了通话键，是Artemis。

“Dick，你知道Wally在哪吗？”Artemis焦急地问，“我找不到他，打不通他的电话——”

Dick转过头看了眼Wally放在沙发缝隙里的手机，上面还发着光：“他在自己家里，我也在……总之，发生什么了，Artemis？”

“他就在家里？”Artemis愤怒地尖叫了一下，但又很快回归了正题，“呃，是Roy……不对，应该是有William的线索了。绿箭侠和黑金丝雀已经过去了，他们想劝他回来……”

Dick皱着眉听了一会，捏紧手上收拾到一般的酒瓶又轻轻放下：“我知道了，我也去，把地址发给我吧。”

他无可奈何地挂掉电话，给Barbara发了条信息，拿了件外套就出门了。


	3. Chapter 3

即使你无比重视你度过的每一天，等到若干年后回忆起来的时候，还是觉得它们变成了岁月之中的匆匆一瞥。

Tim无比珍视的那些和Kon、Dick相处的美好时光，现在回想起来的时候莫名其妙镀上了一层薄薄的橙光，连人脸都变得模糊不清了。他曾经对Kon对他随意展露出来的微笑魂牵梦绕，曾经记得在那种热气腾腾、汗水黏连的夏天里，他穿着短裤短袖躲在树影下，忍着悠长烦人的蝉鸣和偷看着Kon。明明还是早上八九点钟，夜里储存在地表的冷气便快要消散，热浪随着逐渐露出来的阳光一波一波地传递过来。正义山完全还是个宁静、和平的村庄，Tim百般无聊地把手插在兜里，好像一个真正无忧无虑的少年一样。

就像所有浪漫的爱情电影演的那样，Kon只穿着黑色的汗衫修理着机车，汗水把衣服紧紧粘在他健壮的身躯上，还在阳光下微微发亮。他的手被机车排气管的机油染黑、浑身一股臭兮兮的汽油味，但Tim还是无法移开自己的目光，无论是他认真的表情还是流过汗水的肌肉。

而现在，这一切好像真的变成了爱情电影。Tim脱下了红罗宾的制服，到了另一个世界，无论从哪方面都无法和那个痴痴地看着Kon的小孩子相提并论了。原本站立在Kon身边的人也变成了一切的旁观者，亲身经历变成了别人的故事。Tim注视着当年的自己肉嘟嘟的、青涩的脸庞，还有目不转睛地盯着Kon闪闪发亮的眼神，却感觉胸口轻轻的，空荡荡的什么也没留下。

Conner却很真实地站在自己的面前。

他瘦了许多，也变结实了。恍惚之间就好像长大了一样，虽然他模样还是一点没变。Tim看着抬头望着自己的少年，眼神却不再像当初的自己那样直白地、大胆地袒露自己的心意，俨然多了几分隐忍与克制。Tim不知道怎么就对上了他的双眼，无意识地把意识才唤回来。

噢，这才五年，他也变了。

即使一种无名的复杂情感涌上心头，或喜或悲，Tim仍然仅仅是转了转眼珠，只身走进了几步。Conner没有说一句话，一言不发地温柔地盯着他，却也没有一丝笑意。夜空中的雾气慢慢笼聚在一起，冻得人有点发抖。

下一句刚张开了嘴，他就哽住了，因为Conner也嘴唇微张却卡在了半途中。两个人显然都有话想说，但又咽了回去。你看上去比以前稳重了。Tim不知道为什么突然想说这句话，但自然是没说出口。他再次对上Conner的眼神，对方还是用一种柔软的眼神望着自己，什么都没说。

明白不知道由于什么原因，他身上的距离感非但没有增加，反而减少了。Tim只能长舒一口气，不再多想：“我不在的时间，你们都还好吧？”

话匣子一开，气氛并没有变得缓和，却变得沉闷了。这是因为Tim几乎肉眼可见Conner的心情一点点跌落下去，微微低着头脸上显而易见地露出失落的表情。

“抱歉……我……”Conner犹犹豫豫地开口，在Tim面前又变回了那个局促的大男孩。Tim心知肚明，Tula和二代蓝甲虫都死了。

这或许是注定的。但一想到这句话，Tim就心里发憷，他绝不会让超级小子再一次死在他的面前。

“Conner，M’gann怎么样了？”

Conner微微叹了口气，将他和M’gann的事情一五一十地说了。Tim皱着眉头，预料到Conner的处境比他想象中更艰难，但他不认为有Conner之外的人能阻止M’gann。

“如果La’gaan更成熟一点，他说不定是个比我更好的对象。”

“可惜他做不到，M’gann也没有这么爱他。”

“是吗？我不这么认为，我倒觉得他足以改变M’gann。”

Tim没有察觉到，他专心致志地投入到与Conner分析情况之中，他们却真的就像以前那样亲密无间。Conner原本以为随着时间的流逝，自己已经完全冷静下来了。然而在过了最初那阵惊愕之后，一种熟悉的悸动又一次翻涌而上。当Tim低垂下眼帘，嘴唇轻启缓慢分析着现在少年正义联盟的局势的时候，Conner的注意力一瞬间就转移了，从他的脸上，转移到嘴唇上、到脖颈上……

“Conner？”Tim留意到了他的走神，下意识呼唤他的那一刻对方却转瞬红了脸，耳根到脖子都通红通红的。Tim撇过眼神，假装没注意到Conner片刻的失神，但实际上他下意识躲避了这道炽热的目光。

“你能猜到Kaldur是卧底吧？”Tim低着头问道，Conner摇了摇头，但他并不对这个事实有多惊讶。“我会在光明会照顾好他的。”Tim轻声说道，注视着Conner点了点头，脸上又恢复了平静。陪着他一起伫立在冬夜树林之中、穿着短袖的少年依然笔直地站在他的身旁，然而一切又变得寂静无声。Tim心底的那股焦躁也慢慢消退了，他明白这个谈话结束了，自己该走了。

天色从浓厚阴郁的深蓝，被日出的晨曦一点点化开，变成了夹杂着点点星辰的灰蓝天空。凛冽的夜风吹动树梢发出的白噪声搅动在耳朵里，慢慢地在他的脑海里盘旋。Tim转过头，一步一摇地缓慢前行着，黑色的风衣没为他抵挡多少风，冰冷的空气也钻得进他的衣领。

“Tim！”

他听见身后传来一声呼唤的时候猛地转过头，半响才意识到自己的失态，怔怔地望着Conner。这是他许久都没有露出的松懈的一刻，甚至是如果有人在此时对他开上一枪，他都会动都不动地看着子弹穿过自己的胸膛。好在，Conner也迷迷糊糊、意识模糊，只是豁出去大喊了一声，看到Tim转过头的时候也愣住了。

“我……”Conner卡壳了，Tim也得以在这空隙慢慢镀上一层面具，冷静地盯着他。然而半氪星少年张了张嘴，最后还是憋红了脸，“到2月14日了。”他看到Tim古怪地抬了抬眉毛，自己都忍不住发笑了。

“好吧，Tim……”他向前走了几步，Tim没反应，纵容着他这么靠近自己。Conner的眼睛亮了，嘴唇微微一弯露出一张明媚的笑脸，温柔地慢慢靠近那个依然面无表情、平静地注视着自己的救世主。Tim的双眼一眨一眨的，扇动的睫毛似乎就是他真实存在的证明。但Conner越靠近一点，心里大胆了一分。等到他真的凑到Tim的面前，Tim还是一动不动。

这几乎是个吻了，和五年前在沙发上那次粗暴的亲吻一样距离、一样亲密，但Conner却合乎礼仪地把握着他与Tim的尺度，保持着一种亲昵而又温柔的距离。他们之间的气息交融在一起，近得可以看得到对方眼珠里的血丝、闻得到肉体发出的湿热味道。但他们就这样保持着，在一个很令双方舒服的范围内。

Conner依然轻松地笑着，清澈的蓝眼睛饱含爱意地注视着Tim，无论对方是否能感觉到。不过，他想，Tim一定能感觉得到。

“Tim，”他轻声呼唤他的名字，直到对方的眼睛眨了眨，完全把注意力放在自己身上。他笑着：“我没有变，Tim，我依然没有变。”

Conner说出这句话的时候似乎已经完全不在乎Tim会怎样去回应他了，他却也感受到浑身的愉悦和轻松。他十分享受在自己对Tim的爱意之中，并且从未中断。

————

Dick回到位于哥谭的安全屋的时候都已经快到夜巡的时间了。他凑近的时候发觉门缝偷出一丝白光——Dick听了听，收齐了手上的钥匙，轻轻推开门警惕地走了几步，闻到漆黑的房间中弥漫着一股淡淡的烟味。

他反而安下心来，将目光定格在沙发上一个摇摇晃晃的脑袋上面。在那旁边，烟头的火星是这黑夜里唯一明亮的东西，袅袅白烟在这零星的光之下升腾而起。然而还没等他开口，Jason就开口了。

“你个混蛋（Dick）。”Jason的话音刚落，Dick却忍不住笑了出来。Jason恼火地继续叼着烟骂骂咧咧地说着，Dick却大摇大摆地坐在了他的身边，不嫌对方浑身臭兮兮地黏在他的身边，眯着眼睛傻笑着。

“我还以为你会生气。”Dick自言自语地插了一句话，Jason却停了停，噗嗤一声笑了起来，把烟拧在桌上的烟灰缸里，“你幼稚又不是一天两天了，Dick-head，我会为了这种事情生气吗？”

Dick依然嘴角弯弯的，心情愉快地笑着，猛吸了几口Jason残留的烟味，转过头瞧着面前镀上了一层黑夜的颜色的Jason的脸庞。他们之间的距离依然很近，但Jason明白Dick和谁都这么亲密。“所以你还准备去调查Tim吗？”

“当然，疑点太多了，”Jason平静地说着，认真地望着Dick的脸，“你和Conner都会感情用事，我得去搞清楚这一切。”

Dick双眼在黑夜里也闪闪发亮：“所以你是担心我才去调查的？”

“别往自己脸上贴金了，Dick-head。”Jason冷笑了一声。

Dick轻轻叹了口气，又转回头欣慰地笑了笑。他大大咧咧地依偎在了Jason的肩膀上，也不顾义弟再次叽叽歪歪的骂声。窗外一掠而过的车窗乍然照亮了两个紧紧贴在一起的人，Dick甜甜地笑着，而Jason则是久违地放松地闭着眼睛。

“Jay，咱们去夜巡？”

“好啊，年轻的蝙蝠侠先生。”Jason笑了起来。

身穿着蝙蝠侠制服的Dick跟在罗宾身后在夜空中飞驰，如果有人能目击到的话，就会感觉今天的蝙蝠侠先生心情特别好，整个人都散发着欢快的气息。

“Ja……罗宾？”

“那是Phillip，”Jason多米诺眼罩下的眼睛微微眯起，整个人认真盯着下面的一个红皮肤的男人进入了一个仓库，“一个真正的垃圾。”

Dick明白他说的是Phillip，博加塔加外交大使的儿子。之前Jason和Bruce抓到了嗑药磕上瘾的他，还解救了一个被困在他公寓的女孩Gloria。然而，Phillip却没有受到任何惩罚，女孩却依然生活在恐惧之中。现在，Jason与他终于抓住了机会，如果能够逮到Phillip进入仓库交易毒品，那么他将会被引渡回国。

“罗宾！”Dick还没来得及准备，Jason一瞬间就冲了出去，踹开铁门。

当Phillip软弱地跪倒在地上，Jason也并没有给予他多少怜悯。即使一切都很顺利，Dick却预料到并不会这么顺利。果然，到了警察局的Phillip很快就被律师接走了，即使他的代价是被引渡回国，但他在最后一刻转过头，恶狠狠地瞪着Jason——

“你觉得你真的能够伸张正义吗，小鬼？”Phillip咬牙切齿地说，“好啊——”Jason也瞪着他，却看见他猛然掏出手机，几下拨通了一个电话。

“喂，亲爱的Gloria……”话音未落，所有人都几乎能听得到电话那头女孩无助的尖叫声。Jason的脸色全变了，整个人暴怒而起，却被Dick狠狠拉住——“你躺在床上吗？要睡觉了吗？没有关系，我会来找你的……”

“罗宾！”Dick看着Jason恼火地狠狠揍了Phillip一拳，力道狠到他吐了口血。律师也冲了上来，但Phillip只是冷笑着，似乎完全忽视了Jason的存在，只是继续说着：“我会去找你的，一定会——”

“呸，你这个人渣！”Jason在Dick的阻拦下拼命挣扎着，“我他妈要——”

然而Phillip只是轻轻挂掉了电话，在那之前甚至Jason能听到女孩惊恐的啜泣声。“你他妈要干什么？”他鄙夷地瞥着Jason，掺血的嘴角满是扭曲了的得意笑容，“你根本没办法对我做什么，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”他疯狂地大笑，不可一世地弯着腰，把脸贴到Jason的面具前面，边笑着边说，“小义警，你可不就是个废物？”

“操——”“罗宾，停下！”Dick在他耳边大吼着，但完全安抚不了他，“去看看Gloria！”这次，Jason总算猛吸了一口气，咬着牙颤抖着安静了下来。只不过下一秒，罗宾就像是火箭一样窜了出去，Dick只好追在他的身后，恨恨地看了一眼还得意洋洋的Phillip。

然而Gloria没能等到他们。

她死了，犹如破碎的娃娃一样吊在天花板上，一根绳子就轻飘飘地结束了她的生命。Dick看着僵在原地，异常安静的Jason，内心五味杂陈。他们能阻止恶人行恶，但依然无法给予好人安全感。一个原本应该有着大好青春的女孩，却在无尽的恐惧之中最终选择了结束自己的生命。站在这具冰冷的尸体面前的Jason看上去既伶仃又单薄，宛若一尊孤独的雕像。Dick没办法看到他的表情，伸出手的一刹那少年却转过身，擦过了他的手一掠而过。

“Jay……”Dick惊恐地睁大了眼睛，他在Jason经过他身边的那一刻看到了一个暴怒着的、充满了真正杀气的面孔。

他更不会意外等到他跟着Gorden的警车赶到Phillip的家，看到的只有Phillip从阳台上跌落下来的狰狞的尸体。

Jason只是像是看着一只蚂蚁一样地轻蔑地看着那具尸体，一根又一根地抽着烟。


	4. Chapter 4

4\. （本章对应S02E07）

他不知道怎么的伫立在这个地方了。

他还依稀记得自己身处柔软的床榻，窗帘缝隙透过闪烁滑动的灯光游移不定地在他的胸口飞快涌动。但下一秒，他就仿佛走出了房间，越走越快，直到精疲力尽地在这个陌生的地方停下。冰凉的浓雾从地表慢慢抬升，逐渐覆盖住他的身躯。他隐约听见背后有人呼唤他的名字，但到了耳边，逐渐湮灭成嗡嗡的白噪声。

是Dick吗？他又听到了迷雾那头传来沉闷模糊的轰鸣声，走了几步，越来越清晰，他才听清是一个女孩轻松、愉快的清脆笑声。他赤着脚，寒意从脚底涌入身躯里，浑身都渐渐凝上了细细的水珠。Jason夹紧了手臂，弯下腰，看到浓雾里那张熟悉的脸。

“罗宾，是小罗宾？”Gloria对着他微笑着，沾着露水的草地和雾气缭绕的山野让他心绪平和，无法看清的四周又仿佛一个广袤无垠、包罗万象的世界。他由衷地高兴，Gloria看上去光彩照人，笑盈盈地站在他的身前，仿佛无忧无虑。她的手轻轻伸了出来，而Jason也微笑着，绅士般地牵起她的手，将她拉近。

可是他一握住她的手，就感觉到有滑腻腻的东西流到他的手上。当他低下头，他看到鲜血和泥泞流得他满手都是。他下意识把手抽回来，却看见Gloria仿佛一个脆弱的、破碎的布娃娃，像是纸一样掉落到地上。“不、不！”他哽咽着尖叫着，黑红色的血液却倒着从手指蔓延到他的手臂、身上。那些黏糊糊、发臭的液体又仿佛千斤之重，拖拽着他，迫使他嘭地一声跪倒在地上。他双手颤抖着，眼睛却无法离开Gloria的尸体，直到看清她脖子上的绳痕和她铁青扭曲的面容。

他感觉到膝盖摇摇欲坠，被两只手死死拽住。接着他噎住了，阴暗、潮湿的雾气散开，视野所及全变成了纯黑的、没有方向的世界。他哆嗦着，用脚踢着地面，尽力挣扎着想要站起来，但他却看到Phillip摔断头、四肢交叠、狰狞的尸体用两只鲜血淋漓的手死死钳住他的双脚。“小义警，你可不就是个废物？”他七零八落的牙齿之间嘶嘶说着，双眼还像是两束灯一样刺着他的眼睛。

“你死了，你已经死了，老混蛋！”Jason咬牙切齿着怒吼着，目光闪烁着愤怒、兽性的暴戾，但他的双手却止不住地哆嗦着。他还使劲和缠在他腿上的死尸较着劲，内心却突然升起一种莫名的恐慌和怒火。紧接着一声尖锐的人声，犹如指甲狠狠刮在黑板上那种令人不舒服的声音响起。

“罗宾——”尖利的笑声跟着撬棍殴打在身上、溅出血迹的声音一起如雨点般落下来。他第一下就咳出了血，口腔里满是血腥味，第二下挣扎着，却发觉自己的四肢像是灌了铅一样无法动弹，冰冷的铁链将他紧紧锁在他座位上。

小丑。只有这一个名字占据了他的脑海，他突然脑海里只有这个念头了，没有任何事情能把他从这个念头里解救出来。接下来Gloria和Phillip不见了，所有的尸体都消失不见了，血液成为了自己的头上、身上流下来的东西。疼痛却迅速减淡，憎恨却像是爬坡一样占领了他的大脑，胃却条件反射性地痉挛、抽搐。他甚至看不见小丑的样子，只能看到对方模糊、摇曳的影子。突然，他停下了。

“可怜的孩子——”他耳边传来这种令人毛骨悚然的声音，而他僵硬地转过头，看着小丑的嘴角依然夸张地咧着。

他从噩梦中惊醒，大汗淋漓、浑身冰冷。他依旧身处Wayne大宅的卧室里，房间里甚至还没有一丝光亮。沉默和黑暗依旧沉重地黏附在他的身上，整个空间里只有挂钟安静地一格一格走动着，发出清脆的咔哒声。

他颤抖着，捏紧拳头，猛然抬起头发觉黑暗之中有一双眼睛在角落里反射着这房间唯一的光亮。“Jay？你醒了？”Dick坐在角落的坐凳上，不知道坐了多久。但Jason深呼吸着、吐出一口气，捏紧了被子。

他不知道自己该说“你怎么在这里”还是“你在这里多久了”，梦魇的情绪还充斥在他的大脑里，包括小丑的令人作呕的笑脸。Dick却仿佛知道了他的心事：“我路过房间，听到你在说梦话，于是进来了。”Dick站了起来，往前走了几步。在看到Jason并没有反抗的样子，Dick再也忍耐不下去了，紧紧抱住了他。他自然是清楚自从小丑绑架Jason之后，他的弟弟就开始不断地遭受到噩梦的侵袭。他很担心，也知道Bruce、Clark和Conner都很清楚这件事情，但他们谁都了解Jason的性子，他会不愿意承认这些，更不希望别人因此改变对待他的方式。但现在，Bruce和Clark不在，Conner的心早被Tim拐跑了，他现在是唯一呆在Jason身边的人了。

“我……我叫得很大声吗？”Jason眼眉低垂，双眼空洞地低着头注视着自己的双手，纵容着Dick抱紧了他的肩膀。Dick忧心忡忡，犹豫地咬着唇：“会……你一定是做了很不好的梦。”

“是啊，”Jason扯了扯嘴角，茫然地露出一个苦笑，“我梦到了Gloria和Phillip。”

Dick的肩膀又颤抖了起来，但他更紧地抓住了Jason的衣服。他感觉心如刀割，自己即使靠得再近，他身边这个他所爱的人却仿佛离他更远了。他紧紧地将头依偎在Jason的肩膀上，感觉到一滴眼泪从自己的眼角滑落下来。“那不是你的错，Jay。”

然而Jason依旧默不作声、麻木地坐在原地，仿佛没有听到他的话，也没有感受到他炽热的身躯和惊恐跳动的心脏。如果光线再明亮一点，Dick就能看到Jason脸上逐渐浮现出来的愤怒、激烈的表情。他的嘴唇颤抖着，小丑的笑容在他的脑子里宛如幻灯片一样不断地闪现，一股力量，来自他心底的愤怒驱使着他捏紧了拳头。

“他早应该死了，”Jason扭曲地笑了起来，鼻孔哼着气，却不知道指的是小丑还是Phillip。他伸出一只手用力地把Dick往自己的怀里死死钳住，又露出古怪的大笑：“你能相信我吗，Dickie，他真的是自己掉下去的。但是，我现在只恨没有亲手杀了他。”

“Jay，我们不能杀人！”Dick惊恐地抬起身，摁住他的双肩把自己拉开，“杀人也解决不了问题。”

“不，杀人可以解决问题，”Jason冷笑着，放下的手慢慢攥紧，“不止是他，还有——小丑。”

Dick一下子变得脸色煞白，小丑的劫持几乎变成了家庭的禁忌，几乎没人想去谈论它但它却又变成所有人的心病。他赞同Bruce，能完全理解蝙蝠侠的做法，但是……Jason的眼神又却是如此清晰坚定，而且似乎一步一步领导着他，将他也拉入那份恨意当中，是的——Jason可是差点死了，如果Jason真的死了……

“反正我不指望你们的认同，我只是陈述自己的观点。”Jason敛起了笑容，看着陷入挣扎的Dick转过身从床上弹了起来，拿起挂在架子上的外衣匆忙披上。Dick猛然扬起头，在这宁静的深夜尖叫起来：“你要去哪？”

“出去逛逛。”Jason甚至没有转过头，仅仅是停在门口掏出外套里的烟，点上，缓缓舒出一口烟雾，“只是出去。”

“J……Jason，”Dick语无伦次、结结巴巴地说着.他在神志混乱之中跑到门口，扒在门口看着漆黑的走廊里一点上下摇曳的火星，“让我们谈谈，好吗？”

“Dickie，”Jason的声音从静悄悄的走廊中传回来，“不用说了。”

Conner起床的时候还是天刚蒙蒙亮，冬日的晨曦映着朦胧的薄雾在窗上凝结出细微的冰花。气温还没升上去，但是他的内心却犹如生着一团火，一股热流从胸口流遍全身，热得他却口干舌燥、心神不宁。他犹豫不决、茫然无措地把被子团成一团，也没有去拿外套，还是一样地穿着一件T恤，不顾及季节温度地快步走出房间。他走到拐角的时候哆嗦了一下，甚至自己都没意识到自己的慌张——他看见Dick憔悴、麻木地早早就坐在了餐厅里，双手捧着一杯咖啡，但明显已经冷了。他磕磕盼盼地装作昨天什么事情都没有发生，好像见到Tim只不过是一场梦。但等到他也坐在餐桌旁边，他发觉Dick气色灰白、眼神放空，似乎完全没意识到他坐在了一边。

两个人都心怀秘密，谁也不愿意和谁说上一句。事实上，Dick昨晚依偎在Jason的床上，彻夜不眠地回想着Jason对他所说的话。他恨自己软弱无力，任由Jason离开，没有在当时就拉住他的手；但同时他又烦躁不堪，内心焦躁，不知道该说什么话才能让Jason留下。

说到底，等到Jason成年了，他甚至想不出什么挽留他的理由。他内心是最不希望这样的，最不希望与他最亲昵的弟弟会有一天与自己形同陌路。然而，他比Jason更清楚如果他无法解决小丑的问题，Jason总会在某个时间离他们越来越远。他恍惚着看到Conner嚼着面包坐在他的身边，内心猛然一抽，想起来Jason本身是打算去调查Tim的——但他还准备去吗？或者现在他会去做什么？本来内心有底的Dick完全没有头绪了，他瞥了一眼同样也硬装平和的Conner，内心完全乱作一团。他本身想询问Conner关于Tim的事情，但他又担心Conner察觉出什么，他可不愿意让Conner知道Jason可能会去调查Tim。

Conner望着忧心忡忡的Dick，内心也不敢多想。毕竟最近发生了太多的事情，闪电侠未来的孙子Bart来到了这里，真正的Roy也被救出来了，可想而知Dick会更累。等到集合的时候，他也留意到Jason不在。这几天为了偷偷调查Tim的事情，他找了个借口从大宅里搬到了正义山，但他不太清楚Jason为什么突然没有跟在Dick身边了。然而，比起这个，当他看到亲昵地走过来的M’gann和La’gaan，脑海里又浮现了Tim对他的警告。

这时，随着一道光芒闪过，一身绿衣的Artemis出现在众人的面前。M’gann兴奋地见到了许久不见的友人，两个人亲昵地说了会话。自然，Artemis留意到了失踪的罗宾，但夜翼和超级小子都沉默不语，所有人也就都尴尬地沉默了。但总而言之，Dick还是站在了队伍的中间，直接说道：“这次的任务是在卡纳维拉尔角，保护第一颗地—火通讯卫星的秘密行动……”事实上在所有人的心中，特别是Conner的心中都对他如此明显地跳过罗宾大为不解，但面具下的Dick出乎意料地露出那种冷冰冰的、公事公办的表情，谁也不敢多说一句了。

飞船还平稳地在空中飞行。在这次的守卫任务中，Dick和Artemis守在瞭望台，La’gaan在海底，而Conner则单独和M’gann在飞船之中，他们要对付的对象是黑蝠鲼的手下，他们的前队长Kaldur。即使仅剩下两个人，M’gann依然对他冷言冷语，一言不发。

“我想我们得谈谈。”Conner已经考虑许久了，但M’gann听到他的话，也仅仅是冷冷地转过头：“天，难道你不会又觉得我对你用了读心术吗？”

“我想说的的确就是这件事情。”Conner皱起眉头，而M’gann则是更快地反击道：“我用读心术也与你无关，Conner，你不必为了你的梦中情人就预言我会让自己与生俱来的能力失控。”

“这件事情不关Tim的事情，”Conner皱起了眉头，“而且你知道我能知道你在过度使用读心术。”

“我知道，我知道你有心灵感应的能力，”M’gann不耐烦地挥了挥手，“我也知道你不满意我使用读心术的方式。”

“你说的应该是滥用，”Conner转向她厉声说道，“从你的受害者脑子里提取情报，不管他们受到什么样的伤害。”

“他们才不是受害者，他们是犯人，而那些信息让我们帮助了更多的人。”M’gann也恼火地喊了出来，“倒是你为什么要为了他们说话，是你的正义感吗，Conner？还是告诉你的这些的那个人本身就别有所图？”

“我说了这件事和Tim无关，”Conner窝火地看着争吵又一次离失控的驶去，“关键是你的确让那些人全变成了……”然而，话音未落，M’gann突然瞪大了眼睛，手捂着太阳穴惊讶地看着他：“等等……Conner？救世主真的回到地球了？你去见了他？”

Conner也因为她说的话转瞬间变了脸色，但又很快明白了她这是做了什么：“M’gann，你不该对我使用读心术，这是隐私！”他哆嗦着，语气因为发怒却变了许多，而M’gann却更加恼怒，像是疯了一样尖叫：“这是背叛！ Conner，你怎么可以去见他，你明知道他当着所有人的面……”——“事情不像是你想得那么糟糕，他还是我们的同伴！”——“当然不是！Conner！你完全被爱情迷惑了而已！”她的声音仿佛有什么东西破碎了，眼睛里充满了悲伤。Conner的愤怒突然消退了，愧疚和同情也随之而来：“M’gann……”他突然低下头喃喃自语，沙哑的声音传来：“我只是觉得应该再相信他一次……”

警报声一下子打断了两人的争吵，训练有素的少年英雄们立刻冷静了下来，回到了座位上观察了动向。La’gaan传回的信息是在海底发现了黑蝠鲼的手下，最终M’gann下海去支援La’gaan，而Conner则是操纵着飞船击落导弹。

“我们得晚点回来说这件事情，Conner。”M’gann临走前严肃地说，“你必须要清楚他是光明会的一员，如果他真的是在骗你，他迟早有一天会真的害死你，或者我们……”

所以这是个预言，还是个诅咒？当Artemis死在Kaldur的刀下的时候，Conner有一种全身寒透的感觉。他麻木地、小声地反复地默念着要相信Tim，一股无形的压力迫使他迈开腿，狂奔出去。当狂风卷着他把他送出基地，他茫然无措地站在了城市的街道上。恍惚之中，他内心盘旋的诸多问题好像又已经消失不见，仓皇遁逃时的热劲也烟消云散。他再一次屏气凝神，一点一点强迫自己冷静下来听着救世主的心跳声，就像是五年前他干的那样。但这一次，他自己的心跳声越来越响。

“你不应该这么快就来找我的。”

这一次，Tim主动出现在了他的面前。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

“冷静，别表现得我好像什么都没教过你一样。”

他是唯一见过很多次穿便服的Tim的人，现在面前的人穿着一件再普通不过的棉质套头衫和牛仔裤，戴着遮住面孔的棒球帽，看上去年轻了好几岁也让Conner由衷感觉熟悉。现在，Tim之前半长的头发现在也好好打理过了，擦干净的白净的脸颊、脖颈散发出沐浴露的清香。Conner原本还在颤抖着，双眼通红着直愣愣地瞪着Tim。救世主眉毛微微抬起，看上去有点担忧，伸出手轻轻、小心翼翼地拂过他的脖颈，就像是安抚一只狗狗一样揉了揉那块软肉。Conner一瞬间捏紧了他纤细的手腕，热血一下子涌上自己的面颊。Tim眼神中闪过半分惊骇，但又没有拒绝。

下一秒，仿佛得到了Tim的容许，Conner将他紧紧抱在怀里，将心上人柔软的身躯紧紧贴住自己的胸口。

Tim没有动弹，安静地放下手臂，纵容Conner将头依偎在他的肩膀上，双手紧紧地箍成一个环按压着他的腰。他感觉到在肩上，Conner温柔的呼吸在微微颤动，热气喷洒在他的脖颈上。他还没有回抱对方，但心里有什么东西已经开始滑动，意识到的时候嘴上已经脱口而出：“放心吧，Artemis没有死。”

“真的吗？！”Conner兴奋地跳了起来，将自己从Tim身上拉开但还是死死圈住对方。Tim忍不住点着头，不由自主地对上对方真诚、热切的眼神。他的脑海里不知怎么就产生出一种陌生的无法把控的情绪，即使他现在所做的与他一开始计划的毫无偏差，但他不知道为什么有股热浪咄咄逼人地侵袭了他的大脑。“这都是Dick计划好的，Artemis假死，去帮助Kaldur。”他迫使自己镇定，即使Conner温热的气息还是萦绕在他的身上，“放心吧，在我来之前，Artemis都活着好好的呢。”他情不自禁地加上了这一句，这完全是计划外的了。

Conner喘息着，仿佛憋了一口气足够久之后，终于吐了出来。他把Tim的手攥得热乎乎的，脸上洋溢着毫无防备的喜悦。直到捏得手心发烫，他才意识到自己享受了如此久的亲昵，哆嗦着像是触电般地把Tim的双手放开。“我……我不是……”他语无伦次、惊慌失措地望着对方，这时Tim不同寻常地露出了一个别有深意的微笑。

他慵懒地、温柔地揽住Conner的脖颈，轻轻地摩挲着他的头发，把他的头向前掰。Conner浑浑噩噩地感觉到Tim柔软的双唇贴在他的嘴唇上面，轻轻吮吸着、啃咬着。他几乎不敢去看那张脸，但Tim的脸庞离他太近了，几乎比曾经他已经记不清楚的强吻的那次还要近。Conner犹疑地再一次将双手揽住Tim的后背，双唇也微微张开努力去迎合对方的舔吻。逐渐地，两个人都似乎被这个太长时间的亲吻弄得头晕目眩、身不由己。当Tim勉强把他们分开的时候，双颊像是酩酊大醉一般涨得通红，双眼从未如此神采奕奕、耀眼生辉。Conner又忍不住抬起手，扶住Tim的脸颊再迷醉地吻住了他。他们又站在这条小巷里，亲吻了好几次。

每一次，都几乎有种强烈的激情驱使着他。一切宛若迸发出来的火星，凶猛地开启了某种热情澎湃的开关，汇聚成一股凶猛的热流指使着他的行动。他贪婪地吻着Tim的双唇、脸颊、脖颈，而手也一寸一寸地探进他的衣服里，用炽热的手掌慢慢摩挲着他光滑的腰。Tim在他的耳边笑着，喘着热气，亲昵地依偎在他的身上。“不行，不能在这。”Tim说着，Conner却依然不安分地赖在他的怀里，他等待这一刻仿佛太久了。

“真的不行，Conner。”Tim轻轻地呻吟了一声，只因为Conner轻柔地掐了他的腰一下。他的身体如此敏感，以至于Conner真的能感觉到热流在血管里沸腾。

Tim呜咽着，双膝几乎已经支撑不住，他能感觉到Conner滚烫的庞然大物在他的腹间挺立着。他自己也感觉到头脑滚烫，快要脱离理智，但他还是记得他所要做什么——“冷静点，Conner，不能在这。”他大吼着，用力把对方推开。

Conner这才停下了动作，滚烫的头脑似乎慢慢恢复了些许冷静。他怅然若失地松开缠住Tim的手，将手从Tim温热的身躯中拿开到冰冷的空气里实在是很不好受。望着仿佛如枯萎的玉米一样瑟缩起来的Conner，Tim又一次忍不住微笑着：“我们可以换个地方。”

Conner迷惘地眨眨眼，看着Tim牵起他的手，在手心划了一个名字。Luthor塔？他的胃像打了个结，沉了下去。但是Tim挽住他的手：“别担心，这只是我回地球暂时居住的地方。”Conner看着他，点了点头。

他们一进房间，转瞬间就像是被激发了某个开关，急切地亲吻在了一起。让Conner欣喜的是，Tim冷冰冰的面孔下此刻也迸发出火热的、野性的情欲，像是猛兽一样猛然扑进他的怀里，用温暖的躯体紧紧贴着他。他们跌跌撞撞冲进卧室，他一下子就把Conner摁倒在柔软的床铺上，又依偎着躺倒在他的身上，双腿弯曲起来暧昧、色情地摩擦着Conner双腿之间的那一块。

Conner完全沉醉在这双柔软、湿润的嘴唇之中，边亲吻着边将Tim因为发热出汗黏在一起的头发撩到耳后，露出他英俊的、线脚柔和的下颚和精致的鼻梁。他薄薄的唇线上全是湿淋淋的水渍，一双蓝眼睛忽闪忽暗地发亮，赤裸地传递着某种渴求。Conner将他也放倒在床上，一边亲吻着一边脱掉他的上衣，再将他的牛仔裤拉到膝盖。Tim赤裸的双脚稍微抖动一下，缩成一团的裤子便掉落到了地上。而Conner也迫不及待地甩掉了自己的T恤，将自己的裤链快速地拉开弹出束缚已久的大家伙。

Tim也完全硬了，他迷醉地双手捧着Conner的下巴，摩挲着对方的下颚线伸出舌头忘情地舔吻着。Conner一边气喘吁吁地回吻着、轻轻咬着Tim的下唇，一边伸手将Tim的阴茎和自己的贴在一起，温柔地抚慰着。Tim的喉咙深处发出猫一般舒服的咕噜声，肉体相贴的愉悦、皮肤相依的热度让双方都惊喜地战栗起来。Conner的技术自诩不错，而Tim也许久并未发泄了。两个人互相挑逗、爱抚了好一会，都射了出来。这一回合结束，两人总算是气喘吁吁、饕餮满足地躺在床上了。Conner不敢相信地望着躺在他的身边、慵懒地眯起眼睛的Tim，傻傻地弯起嘴角笑了。

他很快又硬了，但只能不好意思地挠了挠头。Tim也还红着脸，醉呼呼地转过身来倚着手看着他，简直就像是欣赏他的勃起一样。氪星人的身体素质的确相当优越，他也有一个巨大的阴茎。在他还在傻傻地看着Tim的脸庞的时候，对方飞快地翻了个身，往最底下的床头柜翻找了一圈。果然，高档酒店总是设备齐全，Tim摇晃着手里那一大只润滑剂，Conner红着脸抬起了眉毛。

然而，他却舔着嘴唇把润滑剂递到了Conner的手里，还大胆、色情地把枕头往腹部一垫，趴在床上露出自己光溜溜的屁股。

Conner的阴茎简直硬得发疼，Tim再明显不过的暗示让他心血澎湃。他多想马上捅进Tim的后穴，但他知道他不能，他会伤到他的。于是Conner跪坐在床上，紧张地打开润滑剂的盖子手一抖倒得满手都是。但他还是脑海里回想着GV中学来的技巧，先用两根手指在Tim的后穴上轻柔地打转、再尝试着伸一根进去。那一瞬间从未被人开拓过的Tim浑身打了个激灵，弓起身子抓着枕头不安地适应这种奇怪的异物入侵感。再到两根、三根——Tim的身材不算瘦弱，长期的锻炼让他也一样拥有一身健壮、坚韧的肌肉。但相对于Conner鼓胀的胸肌，Tim的身材依旧算是纤细的了。然而，他却拥有一个足够圆润、足够翘的屁股。幼年时期便开始的体操与跆拳道锻炼使Tim从大腿到臀部拥有一条相当完美的曲线，饱满的臀肉中间吸着Conner的手指，更不要说他轻喘着的时候脸上露出的迷人潮红。逐渐，Tim也适应了这种手指的进进出出，一种微妙的肉体交融的触感带动了他内心的情欲。“或……或许够了？”他轻声说道，“进来吧？”

Conner并不着急，只是着迷着伏在Tim的身上，肉体贴着肉体地以原始的爱欲亲昵着。他的另一只手轻轻揉捏、挤压着Tim圆鼓鼓的臀肉，手指再轻轻顺着肌肉划向他身前的腹肌、流着水硬挺着的阴茎……Tim呻吟着，一边侧着脸、眯着眼睛享受Conner一前一后的爱抚，一边与Conner缱绻交融，用含糊不清的口齿交换着一个又一个的吻。他的穴口也被Conner完全撑开了，亮晶晶的肠液混合着甜腻腻的润滑剂，使他的小穴活像是在饥渴地舔湿着Conner的手指。即使Tim的阴茎还硬着，Conner还是抽回了手，两手认真地扣紧了他的盆骨，伏着身子摩挲着、摩擦着他的后穴。

直到Conner真的将自己粗壮的龟头送进他的小洞，Tim才总算长舒一口气，舒服地扬起脖颈吐出一声忘情的呻吟。Conner扶着他的腰，以便让他更紧、更亲密地贴在自己结实、鼓胀的胸肌和腹肌上面，也让自己能操得更深。Tim能感觉到Conner粗大的阴茎正在一寸一寸破开他紧致火热的肉壁，有一副滚烫的躯体在自己的身上匍匐着。当Conner擦过他的敏感点的时候Tim确确实实地停顿了一下，穴肉下意识地绞紧有种想把Conner吸出来的感觉，但更明显的是他的大腿抽搐着，从下身蔓延而上的瘫软席卷了他。

等到Tim真的完完全全咬合住了Conner，一场激烈的、疯狂的性爱才刚刚开始。原本他还以为他足以应付，但很快如奔流般汹涌而来的快感和疼痛一起将他所有的理智搅得支离破碎。Conner的双眼如野兽般发红，每一次抽离都会迎来一次彻底没入，粗长的阴茎又快又狠地捅到了他屁股里的最深处，再无情地拔出来。他的臀肉在这场如同暴风骤雨般的交媾中被猛烈地蹂躏着，很快便被拔出来时连带的体液搞得一塌糊涂，连穴口都红肿发烫。Tim的尖叫声断断续续，弓起身体跪趴在床上接受着Conner如同打桩机一般野蛮的操干。他的手指死死绞着床单，阴茎已经在刚才来临的高潮之中把垫着的枕头射得一塌糊涂。而Conner仍然不知疲倦地俯卧在他的身上，像是野兽一般喘着粗气，伸出手与他的手十指相扣。直到Tim大腿抽筋，浑身抽搐，Conner才忍耐不住，将浓稠的精液悉数灌进Tim的小腹深处。过量的白色液体顺着两人交合的地方流淌出来，在Tim满是红痕的大腿内侧流下一道道水痕。

当Conner醒来的时候，他身旁的床铺已经空了。但他抬起头的时候，他又看到Tim仅套了一件长袖衬衫，背对着他伫立在窗户旁边。整个视野仿佛染上了一抹温暖的、柔软的、浮动的朦胧的光芒，这层朦胧像是一层幕帘在他的视野里飘动着。

他由衷地感觉到一种不真实感，但Tim遍布全身、显而易见的吻痕又在告诉他这一切不是虚假的。他还是朦朦胧胧地扯出一个微笑，这时候旁边的人也转过头，温柔地注视着他。

“醒了吗？”Conner点点头，直起身伸了一个懒腰：“我还以为你走了。”Tim微微弯起嘴角，坐回了床沿上：“这里是我住的地方，要走也应该是你走。”他玩笑似地推了一把Conner，手指若有若无、暧昧地掠过对方赤裸着的上半身。Conner顺势抓住Tim的手腕，再次将他拉近，彼此又一次交换了一个吻。他从未肖想过能和Tim如此亲密，但现在看来，他们的确属于彼此了。

“怎么，想赶我走了？”Conner笑得夸张，而Tim只是淡淡地弯着嘴角，靠在他身上说：“是啊，还不走吗？”

“这么走可不值呀。”Conner戏谑地抬起眉毛，趁着对方不注意转瞬间就抱住Tim的大腿，把他整个身体都扛了起来。Tim的身高也不输于Conner，但氪星人的体格完全足以使他扛起一个人类。Tim就这样被全裸着的Conner摇摇晃晃地扛在肩上，轻松地笑着、轻微扭动着身躯任由着他把自己一路扛到了客厅里。他轻轻把Tim放在沙发上的时候两个人又一次蓄势待发了，但当Conner俯下身子轻轻啃着Tim的脖子，Tim突然用腿勾住Conner的腰，一用力就把Conner压在了身下。

“这次，我来吧。”Conner害羞地红着脸，看着Tim打开润滑剂沾湿自己的手指，在他的面前缓慢、艰难地撑开自己的后穴。即使有了昨晚的欢愉，Tim的穴口还是一样又紧又热，但只是进进出出的手指就足够色情的了。Conner注视着Tim收缩的穴口滴落的一滴一滴的润滑液，不禁嘴唇干渴。

这次的进入总算顺利不少，Tim扶着Conner的肩膀缓缓地收缩着肠肉，感觉得到龟头一层层破开甬道里的软肉，将他整个小腹都塞得满满当当的。坐入的姿势使Conner能插得更深，直到Conner的囊袋都在他的会阴上磨蹭。Tim情不自禁地吐出一口气，被撑得很满的满足感完全占据了他的大脑。现在，Tim已经完全尝到了与男性做爱的欢愉，并且永远忘不掉了。随着Conner与他一起一次次顶弄，他的双腿张开，双眼迷离着在对方的身上起伏着。当他的大腿又开始抽筋，挺立的阴茎又忍不住喷出精液的时候，Conner再次占据了上风。他直起身子将Tim拥入怀中，胯部狠狠一撞，再次如野兽般一下一下操干起来。

两个人肆无忌惮地做爱，结实、稳固的沙发也免不得被他们干得拼命摇晃，发出微弱的吱嘎声。事实上，房间里不时传出的令人面红耳赤的呻吟声和尖叫声、以及家具摇晃的声音足够使外面的人知道这里面在发生什么了。而这时候，几名服务员匆匆而来，一个西装革履的光头男人走在他们身后，停在这间房间的门口冷冷地瞥了一圈。

房间里的动静始终没能停下。

Lex Luthor终于露出一个得意的微笑，他站在门外，一个计划在他脑海里已经初具规模了。


	6. Chapter 6

6\. （本章对应S02E08）

Jason穿着一身便服，躲在小巷子里抽烟。他离开大宅已经好几天了，卸掉了Bruce装在自己身上的所有定位装置，跟Dick绕圈子绕了好几天才甩掉了他。他也明白，少年正义联盟现在也忙得焦头烂额，Wally离开了，Artmeis死了，La’gaan被俘虏，M’gann心急则乱，Conner的心思早都飞走了，元老里仅剩Dick一人顶着大局，还要谋划怎么把La’gaan救回来。而在这个时间里，他重新整理了一遍哥谭的犯罪网络。

他们早就发觉小丑近些日子在哥谭消失了，按理说偶尔也有这种情况，比如小丑当时就去了埃塞俄比亚。这意味着他又在谋划什么事情了，但现在所给他们的证据太少了——或者说，小丑真的悄无声息了。不说Bruce，Jason都不可能相信。但目前来看他们所拥有的情报，唯一的可能只剩下Lex Luthor。

明眼人都看得出来Luthor是光明会的一员，但却没有任何直接证据能证明。说准确点，Luthor甚至履历清白，丝毫找不出任何破绽，就连卡德摩斯实验室的相关资料都被他毁了个一干二净。就算真的有什么线索保留下来，Luthor估计也可以推得干干净净。现在，也只是有小丑出现在大都会的线索罢了，根本无法说明什么。

但Jason深知Luthor确确实实就是光明会的一员，而Tim Drake也是成员。那么，调查Luthor看上去就是一个很划算的选择了，何况现在调查Luthor的人不止他一个。

Roy冷着脸从医院逃了出来，拿走了绿箭一大堆装备打算自己去找Luthor了。他不知道绿箭，还有那个克隆人会不会来追踪他，但他没有所谓——失去了如此多的东西，时间、朋友，甚至还有自己的手，他必须要向那个人讨回来。

他怒气冲冲地阔步走着，却突然发觉身旁有一个人倚着墙盯着自己，仿佛等待着他的到来。他认出这是罗宾的制服，但他知道罗宾已经换了人了。

“快手是吗？”他耸了耸肩，嘴角露出微笑向着他伸出手，“我是罗宾。”

“现任的？”Roy瞧了他的手一样，没握上去。Jason抬了抬眉毛，点点头：“没错，叫我Jason就好。”Roy扯出一个微笑，总算握上少年的手：“所以你是来抓我的？”——“不不，当然不是。相反，我是来帮助你的。”Jason眨了眨眼睛，“你就当我也和Luthor有仇好了。”

Roy半信半疑地仔细看了他一圈，突然迸发出一阵大笑。Jason也坏笑着揽住他的肩膀：“来，我来告诉你Luthor在哪里。”

“Drake先生，我希望你重回故乡，在这里一切安好。”

Luthor双手背在背后站立在落地玻璃面前，悠闲地注视着下面的车水马龙。Tim穿着救世主的制服，翘着腿端坐在办公桌的后面。Mercy恭敬地站在一旁，不敢看这两个人一眼。

“不用客套了，Luthor先生，”Tim歪了歪头，镇定地注视着Luthor，“有什么事情直接说吧。”Luthor笑着转过身，而这一幕被在对面大楼上的Roy和Jason都尽收眼底。

“Luthor就在那里，”Roy趴在大楼边缘说道，“可是他身旁的人是谁呢……你怎么了，Jaybird？”Roy没留意到的是，从刚才那个人出现开始，Jason就像是被冻住了一样僵在了原地，死死盯着远处穿着制服的男人。逐渐，他的嘴角弯了起来，心脏不要命地狂跳，脸上的震惊中居然有了一丝欣喜的表情。

原来他也在吗？Jason显然一眼就认出了那是救世主，Tim Drake。这真可谓一石二鸟，但当Roy想要扣动扳机的时候，却被Jason拦下了。“先等等，看看他们要做些什么。”Jason认真地对他说着，内心激动的心情却难以言喻。

另一边，Luthor也一样紧张。他背在身后的双手攥在一起，捏得出汗。因为他实际上也并不清楚房间里的人到底除了救世主还会有谁。如果不是超级小子呢？或者他根本没那么在乎超级小子呢？或者Vandal Savage（汪达尔•萨维奇）本身就知道呢？

“我听说你和我的儿子相处得不错，”Luthor摆出一副虚与委蛇的假笑，仔细观察着Tim的表情，“或者是……非常亲密。”脱下了头罩的救世主依然面无表情地盯着他。“你带着他回来了，进度不错。”他补充上一句，但又感觉有点急切了。Tim依然是悠闲地、无辜地注视着他，而Luthor只能等待着一个时机。

足够久之后，几乎要等到Luthor的内心快要放弃了，Tim终于双唇轻启。这一个细微的动作仿佛击中了Luthor的心脏。让他急迫地继续死死盯着Tim。这一次，他仿佛恍然大悟地说道：“噢？你还真把自己当成他的父亲？”

Luthor内心溢出一阵窃喜：“自然，他身上有我的基因。”——“但恐怕他完全不会这么想。”Tim露出一道冷笑，交叠的腿放了下来，用手拍了拍，“如果你只是想说这个，Luthor先生，我并不觉得我们的对话有多大意义，你也不必找我过来。”他立起身，“如果没有别的事情，我完全应该走了。”

“或者你想过和一个英雄阵营的人上床的后果？”Luthor扬起声音说道，这一刻Tim才转过头，露出眯起来的、凶狠的眼神。“Drake先生，我很赏识你，但我不知道Savage会不会这么想。”Luthor装作胜券在握、胸有成竹的样子，注视着Tim站在原地的样子。他清楚在这五年里，Tim几乎管理了星际之间Savage所有的资产和情报，是仅次于他的二把手。虽然他不清楚这个男人的目的，但他不认为他会为某个人而丢下辛苦经营多年的基业。然而，Tim只是冷笑着，仿佛Luthor只是在说一件不痛不痒的事情：“我想Luthor先生想得太美好了，首先，你必须要考虑如何将情报传递出去，Savage根本都不在地球。其次，在光明会之中，我与你平级，甚至地位高于你，你想要以此来要挟我，是不是有点无力。最后，你打算如何说服Savage？你真以为他会在意一个小小的少年英雄吗？”

“但是他一样会忌惮你，未来你如何和他的亲女儿匹敌？”Luthor继续争辩着，“我不是要挟你，Drake先生，我欣赏你的才华。我只是希望能在——地球上——和你能愉快地合作。”

“喔？”Tim扬起眉毛，注视着微笑着的Luthor。他清楚光明会的人各怀鬼胎，Luthor也早已忌惮Savage的势力越来越大，而他果然猜到了Luthor会不计一切代价地拉拢他。

“你与我合作，你可以调动Lexcorp一切的资源，”Luthor继续说着，“地球上你所想要的名誉和地位，我也都可以给你——而Conner，你可以有更多的时间与他在更好的地方过夜。”Tim的眼珠微微颤抖，但一言不发。Luthor明白他开始犹豫、考虑自己所说的话了：“你可以慢慢考虑，Drake先生。”就在此时，一颗火箭弹直直地向着办公室袭来。

Tim挥了挥风衣，从俨然是一片废墟的办公室中钻出来。“看来你的敌人很多，Luthor先生。”他冷冰冰地带上头罩，看着Luthor尴尬地笑着，开启了画像后的一个密室。他拿出了一个大箱子，Tim眯起眼睛，那大概是军火库的机械手，他听说过。

“Drake先生，您先请吧？”在这种情况下，Luthor仍然紧紧盯着Tim。救世主头罩后面的眉毛抬了抬，不悦地扫了他一眼：“还是您先请吧。”

Luthor有了心理准备，所以当他犹豫地走向地下停车库的轿车之时，他预料到了车会爆炸。而Roy举着枪缓缓从烟雾中走出来的时候，他没预料到快手的身旁还有一个人——罗宾。他镇定自若地站起身，拍了拍身上的灰尘，但他只能大概猜测出罗宾是为了什么而来。但无论如何，他还是按照原计划拉起了Mercy，随即轰飞了Roy。自然，她没能一起干掉罗宾。在这个时机里，罗宾冲了上来，与她扭打在一起。

现在的情况完全不利于Luthor这边了，他不得不一边悄悄后退，一边看着罗宾与快手一起对付着寡不敌众的Mercy，而跟在身后的救世主也消失了。“谢了，Jaybird。”快手对他露出一个微笑，而罗宾则只是呲了呲牙：“你什么时候这么叫我的？”当他再次躲过Mercy的一发炮火，他指挥着快手：“你来对付这个女人，我不会让Luthor溜了的。”

快手对着他点点头，而Mercy严肃地皱起眉头，想要去追罗宾。但是，在她这一分神的时候快手拿起那根Luthor制造的爆破绳索缠在了Mercy的手臂上，顷刻间火光四射。Luthor转身想要逃走的时候喉咙却被一只有力的胳膊死死掐住了，他还没反应过来的时候便被重重地摔到了地上。

“我不知道我们之间有何仇怨，罗宾先生，”Luthor被罗宾死死掐住喉咙钳在地上，余光扫视到远处的快手也跑了上来，“但我想我们之间有解决的途径。”

“没有什么能比以手还手更值得的了，Luthor。”Roy冷漠地走了上来，掏出了剩余的爆破绳索，“LexCorp非法销售的爆破绳索用在你的身上的确是一次完美的复仇啊。”Luthor瞧了瞧得意洋洋的Roy，似乎也并不惊慌：“可是Harper先生，你想清楚后果了吗？”

Roy和Jason脸色一变，数个红点已经聚集在他们身上了。不知不觉中，他们已经被狙击手们包围了。“想想吧，先生们，”Luthor眯起眼睛，微笑着平静地说，“在我带来的那个手提箱里，有我给年轻的Harper先生的礼物。看了那个，相信你们会明白我的诚意。”

Roy半信半疑地拾起那个箱子，打开之后明显吓了一跳。Jason的余光一瞥，马上明白了那是一只性能优越的机械手，同时也是一个强大的武器。他的确抓住了Roy的弱点，但Jason也不敢放松，继续牵制着他。

“先生们，”Luthor仿佛叹了口气，“都冷静下来吧，你们人生的路还很长。”就在此时，他凑到Jason的身边，低声说：“罗宾先生，你又何必为了朋友义气牺牲自己呢？看，你的朋友似乎也已经动摇了。”Jason惊愕地愣住了，而Luthor则是更加轻松，拍了拍他的肩膀，随即大声地对他和Roy说道：“孩子们，你们追求的是什么呢？复仇，亦或是赔偿？”

Roy的确开始摇摆不定，而且如果要炸掉Luthor的一只手就丧命于此，他也不觉得划算。然而就当他还死死抓着那只手提箱的时候，Jason却额头冒着冷汗，依旧面容狰狞地钳住Luthor的脖子。在他自己看来刚才他的一番说辞好像是帮Jason考虑，但在Jason看来他的话无疑是让Jason与他同流合污。但是，Jason没有任何证据去证明Luthor的危险性。

他不禁腹脏翻涌，浑身作呕，手指颤抖着却更加用力地勒住了Luthor的喉咙。Roy甚至也觉得不对劲，而狙击手们更严阵以待。但还没等Roy开口，Jason扯出一抹令人毛骨悚然的冷笑：“Roy，你用脑子好好想想，Luthor会真的让自己跟我们陪葬吗？”

此话一出，连Luthor都讶异地愣住了，四周的狙击手虽然依然瞄准着他们，但却也正如Jason所说的，不敢伤到Luthor。Roy这下意识到Jason是在玩真的了，但他无法理解罗宾会出现这种杀气腾腾、无法控制的样子，而Jason冷笑着，咬牙切齿地凑到了Luthor的耳边：“你还不止藏着这点罪吧，Lex Luthor。”——“你在说些……”Luthor完全僵住了，他看着被触动了神经、恶狠狠地瞪着自己的Jason，又不知道他指的是什么，而Jason继续说道：“小丑的消失也和你有关吧？大都会的流浪儿一个接着一个失踪，是你在做些什么吧？还有中心城的、海岸城的……你很聪明，在蝙蝠侠不在的地方悄悄做些什么，甚至包括我们管不着的外国大使——对了，还有一个，救世主。”

当“救世主”这个名字被提到的时候Luthor完全僵在原地，Jason比他想象中更敏锐，他超乎寻常的直觉甚至比洞察力更可靠。但同样的，他没有任何证据，这就是为什么他往往会陷入焦躁的原因。

“救世主和你有多少来往，他有什么目的……”Jason不知不觉加紧了掐住Luthor脖子的手，“说——”

“Jaybird？！”Roy都忍不住喊了出来，但Jason出乎寻常地也大吼回去：“我自己有分寸——闭嘴——”Luthor第一次从内心升腾起一种恐惧，他战栗于这个少年能够将生与死之间的恐惧拿捏得如此之准，在暴怒中却依然保持着冷静……然而他的视野逐渐模糊了，氧气也完全不足了，他最后的意志力还在死守着，不要透露出任何东西……

一声闷响恍惚之间在Jason的耳边嗡嗡作响，随即而来的眩晕、大量耳鸣占据了他的大脑。更何况他已经不受控制地飞了出去，重重地跌落在地上。等到他被Roy扶起来，他终于看到了那个他等候多时的人了——

“Tim Drake？”Jason说着，终于与救世主对上了，“你就是救世主Tim Drake？”他咧开嘴笑着，但Tim只是平静地、冷静地望着他：“罗宾？”

“罗宾这个名字或许应该是你的称呼吧，”Jason捂着头冷笑着，满意地看着Tim眯起来的眼睛微微睁大了，“所以你到底是谁——年仅九岁的Tim？”

Tim捏住长棍的双手还在不断地颤抖，此刻在场的不仅仅是他，还有Roy、以及Luthor。Jason能认识他他并不奇怪，但他惊讶于Jason对他格外关注，又调查得如此之深。但他很快就换了一张面孔，冷冰冰地露出一个微笑：“你很聪明，但你调查所得不但是皮毛，更是在暴露你自己。”Tim的大脑飞速运转着，Jason很聪明，但Tim对他的了解更多。正如他所想的那样，Jason的笑容消失了，取而代之的是咬牙切齿的、狰狞的怒吼。“这么想了解我，Jason Todd？”Tim慢慢悠悠地，轻松地迈着步子走到Jason和Roy面前，“不如考虑考虑你自己吧，这么急切地暴露自己的目的，是因为什么——是因为害怕吗？害怕我欺骗你的哥哥，还是害怕——你打不过我？”

转瞬间，Roy也无法拦住，但Jason一跃而起，挥舞着拳头向Tim扑去。他像原始的野兽一样灵敏，一样恐怖，但Tim占据了经验和体型的优势。他的动作精准、流利，即使比不上Jason诡计多端，但在力量上完全胜过了他。Jason则是能在灵巧着躲避着他的长棍的同时，还发起攻击。但是，即使他在意料不到的位置窜起来狠狠一踢，却也总是能打在Tim的长棍上。他没办法占到优势。

Jason眯起眼睛，利落地向后猛退，几枚蝙蝠镖却窜到Tim的眼前。Tim的长棍利落地挡开，却发觉身前的人已经虚晃着，消失得无影无踪。Tim叹了口气只觉得雕虫小技，长棍往后轻轻一捅，却扑了个空。他惊愕地向后看去，却突然感觉到肩膀上掉落下来一个人，还用双手将钩枪的绳索死死地缠在了他的脖子上。

Tim眨眼间觉得呼吸困难，蝙蝠侠也一定没想过把钩枪的绳索这样使用。Jason狠狠地缠着他的脖子，和Tim僵持着。一个少年的力气自然还是没有一个成年人这么大，Tim积蓄力量，打算狠狠一甩——

“呯——”

Tim把跌落下来的Jason紧紧抱住，恼火地转过头看着刚刚开枪的狙击手。“这是我的战斗。”Tim吼道，而那个人一愣，害怕地哆哆嗦嗦放下了枪。Jason痛苦地捂着自己受伤的手臂，Tim扯开他的袖子——啧，所幸子弹没有击中他的动脉或者是骨头。他把Jason放在地上，然后招呼着还愣在远处的Roy。

“Roy，带他去找夜翼，知道了吗？”Tim眯起眼睛，而快手还发懵着望着这个明明对Jason毫不留情，但又让他们赶快离开的人。Mercy仍然警惕地看着他们，Tim却挥了挥手示意她留在原地，连同那些全副武装的雇佣兵一起。因此，他一手拎着手提箱，一手扛着Jason艰难地向外冲去。当他猛然间撞上跟随而来的绿箭和克隆人，他才终于停下了脚步。

另一边，Tim依然望着Roy与Jason消失的方向，内心对Jason更加担忧。Luthor看着他陷入沉思的样子，也并不打算说些什么，只是揉了揉脖子然后打算离开。“Luthor先生，”他惊讶地转过头，看着救世主已经面对着他，“我……打算答应与你合作。”头罩之下的人低声说着，连Luthor都惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“噢，感觉到了那个世界永远不会接纳你吗？”他轻笑道，但Tim并没有笑。“但我要求你按照我的要求来，”Luthor自然是点了点头，示意可以同意他的条件，“我需要公开的身份，Luthor先生。”这下，Luthor抬起眉毛，他有些搞不懂救世主在想些什么了。


	7. Chapter 7

7\. （本章对应S02E12）

Conner听到了Jason到达的消息，就急急忙忙地赶过去了。事实上，少年正义联盟依然乱得一团糟——正义山被Kaldur炸毁了之后，他们迫不得已又找了一些临时避难所。直到这时Conner回了大宅，他才知道Jason已经离家出走好几天了。看到Dick的表情，Conner还是欲言又止，此刻他们也需要更快地投入到任务之中。无论如何，现在各地青少年的失踪事件就是致远族为了制造超能力人类搞的鬼，而他们必须要潜入敌方的基地解救出那些孩子。计划进行得还算顺利，但事实上结束之后，Conner看到了心事重重的M’gann。

“你说得……没错，”M’gann见到他的时候潸然泪下，“我的确……做得过分了。”

Conner内心一惊，猜测到自己最担忧的事情发生了。在不知情的情况下，M’gann便武断地摧毁了Kaldur的精神，而与此同时她也了解到了事情的真相。La’gaan自然对此事一无所知，Conner还没想出该怎么安慰M’gann，蓝甲虫就来敲门说Jason来了。同时，他的手臂中枪了，救护员在对他进行紧急措施。

Conner急匆匆地冲进医务室，看上去满脸阴沉的Jason已经坐在凳子上，手臂也打上了石膏。“呼，Jay，你还好吗？”Conner走到他的身边担忧地问着，然而对方却连看都没看他一眼，只是阴郁地瞪着自己的双腿。Conner尴尬地直起身，看了一圈看到了真正的Roy站在一旁小声询问了几句，告诉了他Dick暂时在外面，但现在已经接到消息很快就会往回赶。他也不太清楚Jason和Dick究竟是闹了什么别扭，结果导致现在Jason连他也不愿意搭理。

不过，他看上去还精神不错。Conner总算放了心，但Roy依然忧心忡忡地抓住了他的手臂：“超级小子，其实我们刚才遇到了……”——“Conner！”Jason突然爆发，阴着脸颤抖着站了起来，“你坦诚地说，你已经见过救世主Tim Drake了吗？”

Conner自然是一惊，搞不清楚为什么Jason突然会提起Tim的事情，更不知道他为什么知道Tim回了地球。他皱着眉头，困惑地沉默着，而Jason却变得更加恼怒：“你得知道刚才我们碰见了谁，和谁战斗了——我们刚才去找Luthor，然后猜猜我们刚好又碰上了谁？救世主Tim Drake。”

“Luthor？”Conner皱起眉，眯起眼睛盯着Jason，而对方继续说着：“Conner，我还把你当一回兄弟，就劝你别被他骗了。我不知道你和Dick到底和他有什么孽缘会去相信他，但他确确实实就是和Luthor那些人混在一起，是光明会的一员。他在五年前背叛了所有人也是一个事实——你真以为你能猜得透他在想什么吗？你真的觉得就算有一天他回来找你，不是为了利用你吗？”

Conner径直地望着他，似乎等着他一大段话全部说完。直到Jason总算停下，气喘吁吁地瞪着他，Conner才皱着眉忧心忡忡地拍拍他的肩膀：“Jay，放轻松——我……我和Dick会把这一切处理好的，你不用管Tim，现在致远族的事情更……”还没等他说完，Jason就露出了好像被嘲弄了的表情，一边冷笑着一边摇着头，接着刷一下粗暴地推开了Conner：“别想糊弄我，超级小子，”他的声音变得更加激动，“你们这也是想当光明会的帮凶吗？”

“我们一直知道Tim是光明会的一员，我们很清楚，”Conner的声音中听不出丝毫动摇，“但很多事情没有你不清楚。”

“是你们不清楚，”Jason面对着他，攥紧了拳头，向前捏住了Conner的领口，“你们不了解他……Conner Kent——”——“是Conner Wayne-Kent。”Conner也眯起眼睛，不悦地盯着他，回击道。“呵，超级小子，你所作所为难道不是背叛了B……”

“Jay？Conner？”Dick的声音总算打断了他们的对话。但当Jason转过头的时候，他从未看过Dick这么狼狈、这么筋疲力尽的样子。他气喘吁吁、衣衫不整，甚至头发也乱七八糟地黏在了额头上，还用手勉强撑着门框。Conner还是站在原地，而Jason切了一声，松了手低下了头。但是，Dick似乎下一秒双眼就燃起了怒火，他死死地瞪着Jason：“Jay，你刚才说了些什么？”

“切，他本来就——”但他突然意识到，Dick挺直了身子，眉毛绞紧，喉咙中发出嘶鸣声：“Jason，Conner当然是我们家的一员，他甚至比你更早加入这个家！”Jason仰起头，也怒气冲冲地回敬：“Dick，看看他的所作所为吧？难道你也认为那个Drake……”——“看看你自己的所作所为吧，Jason。”此时Jason才意识到Dick是真的生气了，“你离家出走，失踪失联就算了，但是少年正义联盟出任务的时候你去哪里了？Conner在这里和我们一起共同对抗致远族，但是你却失踪了。Jason，我不管你到底有多少疑惑需要查明，但你还记得你是罗宾，是少年正义联盟的一员吗？”

“Dick，你应该清楚致远族和光明会勾结在一起，甚至还有小丑！如果我们什么都搞不清楚，你觉得我们现在的战役还有意义吗？连我都还记得Artemis才刚刚死于Kaldur的手下。”但Dick寸步不让：“这不应该是你要担心的事情，罗宾。”

Jason死死盯着Dick看了好一会，突然放松了下来，苦笑着扯了扯嘴角。“好，好啊，Dickie Bird，”他大笑着，“我可算是知道了，你就是想包庇那个救世主是吧？”他又敛起笑容，冷冰冰地看着他：“我就不清楚他给你吃了什么迷魂药让你这么相信他……”Dick站在原地，脸色苍白地沉默不语。

“很好，那你下一步想怎么做？”Jason挑起眉毛，“把我赶出少年正义联盟，还是把我踢出罗宾？”他冷笑着望着他，Dick的嘴角耷拉下来了，苦苦哀求道：“别胡说了，Jason……”

“不用等你开口了，”Jason猛然扯下面罩，扔在地上，“我把这个名号还给你。”

“什么，Jason？Jay？！”Dick目瞪口呆地来不及追，就看着Jason从窗户一跃而下，紧接着就消失不见了。

————

“我希望你还能适应这一切，Drake先生。”

Tim盯着他，一言不发。这些日子以来，Luthor的“新晋助理”Tim Drake四处考察、游走，几乎Lexcorp的所有成员都认识了这个温文尔雅、文质彬彬的男人。同时他也即将成为Lexcorp新任的发言人，并且接管一大部分公司的管理事宜。

当然，借这个机会Tim也彻底调查了Luthor的企业。除了许多他在原本的世界里就知道的交易，比如非法贩卖军火，还包括他不知道的——比如小丑的实验室。

当他看到一张张触目惊心的报告的时候，他弄不清楚这些是本身Bruce没有发现的事情，还是他来了之后才诞生的。Luthor很显然给了小丑一个实验室，包庇他安全地隐藏在大都会，做一些不可告人的实验。该死，他知道小丑很危险，但他需要更多的时间去调查出详细地址。不过，到时候要把这个消息告诉谁？他挠了挠头——Conner？不，他对付不来小丑。Jason？不，就算是接近他他也会察觉到不对的。Dick……

他不清楚Dick是否能在与Kaldur、Artemis一起对付致远族的同时抽出时间，但现在这恐怕是唯一的选择。

“Drake先生，你有时间吗？”Mercy此时推门走了进来，Tim放下了手中的文件，对着她点了点头。“您该看一下明天要在电视上发言的稿子了。”Mercy淡淡地说着，引导Tim走出了房间。

————

4月8日。

下一个任务是潜入Lexcorp农场，由于罗宾的缺席，Dick只好将Conner安排成为队长。即使Jamie依然非常害怕在对抗致远族时，蓝甲虫会做出什么叛变的情况，但Dick最终还是说服了他。与此同时，军火库Roy Harper也加入了他们。

他们四人轻装简行，身穿便服跟随旅行团潜入农场。一开始自由活动，Conner便去采集样品了，而Bart一下子把腮帮子塞得鼓鼓囊囊得，让Jamie无可奈何地摇了摇头。Roy双手插兜左摇右晃地跟着几个人，也和他们并不相熟。然而一只手突然捂住了他的嘴，他挣扎着，却听到一个熟悉的声音响起。“Roy，是我。”

“Jaybird？！”Roy吓得差点要跳了起来，不过当他转过头的时候更是吓了一跳。Jason带着一张遮住了半张脸的棒球帽，帽檐下的脸却是苍白的、狼狈的。眼眶上挂了两个厚厚的黑眼圈，甚至整个人都弥漫着一种颓废和烦躁的气息。Roy顿时吓得把想要说的话咽进了肚子里，而Jason只是幽幽地站在他的身边。

“你……你还好吗？”半响，Roy才开口问道。Jason点了点头，示意自己没事，然后又说：“今晚救世主就在附近。”

“附近……？你是指那个Drake？”Roy惊讶地问道， Jason这次更坚定地点点头，而Roy虽然不清楚这其中的缘由，但他打算帮助他的朋友。

“说吧，你需要我做些什么。”

“轰——”当他们即将撤离的时候，农场里却响起了震耳欲聋的爆炸声。Conner惊讶地转过头一看，军火库只是笑着耸了耸肩：“我可不打算放过Lex Luthor和他的外星朋友荼毒世界。”

Conner感觉到一阵头疼，但此时警报已经响起，天花板都被炸药炸了个稀巴烂。别无他法，Conner只能赶快黑掉系统让所有人赶快逃走，好在Tim教给他的那些知识他都还记得。但还没等他完成，致远族的黑甲虫就出现了，四个人不得不一边打斗，一边找机会撤退。幸好，在他们敌不过黑甲虫的猛烈袭击之时，一只绿甲虫出现了，而且他是来帮助他们的。

Bart站在他的身边，Conner的脑子里现在开始紧张地思索如何帮助这只绿甲虫。而这时，一个人影从他们的身后走了出来——“Conner。”

Tim的声音……？Conner困惑地看着身穿着整齐救世主制服的Tim冷冰冰地站在他们的身后，而Bart、Jamie完全还不知道这个人是谁。Tim的样子看上去冷漠又疏远，全然没有之前亲昵时刻的热情。

“别担心，超级小子，他是来找我的。”另一个声音从玉米地传来，Conner又吃了一惊。这一次，是Jason。然而不同寻常的是，Jason没有穿戴罗宾的制服，反而穿了一件棕色的皮衣外套和黑色长裤，上衣的中央有一个鲜红的蝙蝠标志。虽然一支胳膊还打着绷带，他却露出奇怪的微笑，仿佛胸有成竹地走到所有人的前面：“我说的是吧，救世主。”

Conner的心脏颤了一下，神色不安地回过头。Tim看上去阴沉得可怕，一直默默跟随着他们、策划了这次爆炸的Jason又不知道想搞什么鬼。他示意Jamie带着Bart和Roy去帮助绿甲虫，而自己胆战心惊地站在了Tim和Jason之间。Tim依旧冰冷、略带敌意地眯起眼睛，Jason也一样冷笑着站在他的对面。

“超级小子——”Tim的语气简直寒冷彻骨，“把罗宾交给我。”

“什么？”Conner皱起眉头，惊讶地望着他。Tim从未要求直接接触任何英雄，这到底是怎么一回事。而Jason扬了扬下巴，傲慢地瞥了一眼Tim：“不是罗宾了，我已经不再是罗宾了。”还没等两人反应过来，他带上了一个全红的、包住整个脑袋的头罩。

“叫我红头罩，救世主。”头罩后面的人传来低沉的嗓音，Tim看上去也睁大了眼睛，但他很快又变回冷漠的状态，咬牙切齿地说：“很好——”他的一字一句甚至都在打颤，甚至戴上了一点愤怒，“我更有理由带走你了。”

还没等Conner反应，几枚飞镖就直直地打过来，险些击中了Jason。即使一只手受伤，Jason也灵巧地躲避开来，但也从口袋里掏出了什么打算反击。Conner一脸惊愕地看着转瞬间就打起来的两个人，甚至Tim没有一丁点手下留情的样子。“喂，你们到底在干什么？”他张开手臂，试图阻止两个人的交锋，“停下，Tim，Jason。”

“Conner，让开，”Tim紧紧捏着长棍，但很显然还是被Conner干扰了。他蹙着眉，明显恼火着盯着他，“让开！”他又急切地喊了一次，“你还不懂吗，Jason完全偏离了轨迹。”

“你在说什么？”Conner睁大了眼睛，不敢置信地望着Tim，他什么时候又拿回那套“不干涉原本时间线”的理论了。“我才不知道你说的是什么胡话，救世主，”Jason在头罩后面厉声说着，随即手起枪响，一枚子弹转瞬间击穿了Tim的风衣一角，把两个人吓了一跳。

“Jason？那是——枪？”Conner也惊骇地转过头，而被头罩遮住表情的Jason似乎极其冷静：“我不是罗宾了，不用再用那套蝙蝠侠的理论来束缚我了。”

“所以你明白我为什么要带他走了吧。”Tim试图再次冲上去，但却又一次被Conner拦住。Conner心跳得飞快，听着他继续不耐烦地说，“他现在知道得太多了，干涉得太多了，一般情况下不会出现没有罗宾的情况……”Conner叹了口气，无视了Jason在背后的嚷嚷声：“但你打算怎么办？”

Tim沉下了脸，脚步稍微放缓了一些。片刻，他抬起头，眼神里带着一种恳求。Conner有一种被触动的感觉，但他双唇轻启，带着一个明显有些虚假的微笑说道：“清除他的记忆。”

Conner的脸色一点点变了。

“相信我，Conner，他不会有事的，”Tim诚恳地，用着好听的语气说道，“我只是让他忘记一些他不该知道的事情，他可以回去，当好罗宾，帮着Dick解决问题，而不是现在就开始当红头罩——这真的不正常，Conner，在我那个世界里……他可没有这么快当红头罩。”

Tim用那种亲昵、甜蜜的语气说着，听上去真的十分有诱惑力，但是却让Conner感觉到浑身冰冷。“Conner？”他又换了一副惊讶的面孔，转而故作生气地蹙着眉，“你是不相信我吗？”

这一刻他差点要答应了，但他转瞬间打了个激灵，咬紧牙关举起手，依然横在Tim和Jason之间：“不。”


	8. Chapter 8

8\. （本章对应S02E13）

“不，我不能把Jason交给你。”Conner直起腰，坚定地摇了摇头。Tim眯起眼睛冷冰冰地注视着他，又捏紧了自己的长棍。Jason反倒是有点错愕地望着Conner，又转过头盯着Tim。他原本预计了Conner会帮助Tim，然后打算趁乱逃走再把这一切当做证据告诉Dick。然而，事情并不是像他所想的那样，Conner现在站在他身前与Tim对峙着。

“回去吧，Tim。”他又轻声恳求道，语气变得柔软起来。Jason不知不觉地停下了警戒的姿态，站在Conner的身边安静地注视着这一切。在这个情况下，Tim冷冷地扫视了他们一圈，总算让步了：“好吧。”他声音沙哑地说道，随即转身消失在了玉米地里。

事实上这也只是几分钟内的事情，而此时绿甲虫也带着其他人走了上来。“我们该走了，这里并不安全，黑甲虫随时都有可能醒来。”

“那么，我也该走了……”Jason耸了耸肩，但却被Conner一把拉住了。他困惑地转过头，却看到Conner不容他置喙地认真地眯起眼睛，“我需要和……红头罩先生去一个地方。”

“我不知道你带我来这里是为了什么。”Jason气喘吁吁地摘下头罩，转过头厌恶地看了一圈四周——他现在身处大都会一个废弃许久的、破败的公寓楼里。他依稀能看得出这里曾经豪华、宽敞，但现在这里只是一个不知道被废弃了几年的脏兮兮的地方。Jason嫌弃地看了一眼地板上厚厚的灰尘，这里甚至就像个鬼屋，到处都是蜘蛛网，他连进都不愿意进来，但Conner居然无所谓地走到了屋里，还坐了下来。

“你要不然也随便坐？”Conner指了指身旁的一把差不多是块破铜烂铁的椅子，Jason摇了摇头：“不，我还是算了。”

许久，Jason歪歪头，看着Conner十指相扣着坐在那里，仿佛若有所思的样子，忍不住开口了：“嘿，你至少要告诉我为什么来这里吧？不要以为你刚才站在了我这边你就可以——”

“所以说，”Conner眨了眨眼，突然转过头望着他，“所以这是你的‘谢谢’？”

Jason噎住了，翻了个白眼：“嘿，我可没这么说。”Conner望着他的样子，一瞬间噗嗤笑了起来：“好吧，好吧——Jay，别忘了我也和你认识这么多年了，我了解你。”Jason做了个鬼脸，而Conner继续说道：“所以我打算……告诉你。”

“告诉我什么？”

“你想知道的一切，Tim，我，Dick。”

这一刻，Conner如释重负。或者说，他感受到了当时Tim对他坦白，对他情真意切地吐露内心隐藏的秘密时的感情。他也曾经像是Jason一样迷茫，一样冲动，陷入深深的挣扎之中。但同时他也有点担忧，在Tim对他吐露真相之后他选择了相信他，直到现在。但又是什么让他选择把这一切告诉Jason的呢？

Jason惊讶着一步步走到他的身边：“所有的一切？”而Conner点了点头，叹了口气：“曾经，这里是Tim的基地，最开始我就是从这里出去和他行侠仗义。到后来，我发觉他有太多的事情瞒着我，最后他也是在这里告诉我一切的。”

Jason点点头：“我在蝙蝠侠的电脑里发现Tim Drake确有其人，但是个已经去世的孩子。”

“是的，”Conner叹了口气，“因为我要告诉你的是两个世界的故事，很多事情连蝙蝠侠都不知道。”

他知道Jason很聪明，因此将能讲的细节基本上都与Jason说清楚了，两个世界被意外链接在一起，陷入深深的痛苦、自责中的Tim，曾经多期待弟弟的Dick……Jason不知不觉攥紧了拳头，双手微微颤抖着思索着。Tim是……第三位的罗宾，而他本该死于小丑的手下。这样说起来的话，他一直以为是Dick救了自己，但实际上是Tim，是Tim Drake告诉了Dick未来，让Dick去改变未来。

但他还是察觉到什么不对劲的地方，他转过头，认真地说道：“Conner，按照你的说法，他不愿意改变正常的时间线，那他是为什么要加入光明会……以及救我？”他突然意识到了什么，扭曲地笑了：“不对，如果用这个思路反而就顺理成章了——他救我或者就是因为这个时期缺少一个罗宾，而我是那个替代品。”

Conner皱起眉头：“Jason？你到底在胡说什么？”

“你不觉得这种人很危险吗，兄弟？”Jason站了起来，“你仔细想想，他几乎什么都可以做得到——他可以决定一个人的生死，甚至就算是你现在真的猜得出他想要干什么吗？他潜入光明会，还能得到我们所有人的信任——Conner，你想一想，如果有一天他失控了，罪无可恕，你会怎么办？”

“他不会的，Jason，他也是一位罗宾，他知道分寸的。”

Conner头皮发麻，但这个问题他和Bruce讨论过，他甚至答应了某种承诺……

“在他这里的时候他就不是了，”Jason摇了摇头，“你不应该太感情用事，Conner。如果有一天他真的到了无法控制、无法拯救的地步……换句话，他疯了。那就必须要有人阻止他，以任何形式。”

“你想杀了他吗？”Conner眯起眼睛。

“我只是劝你清醒点，”Jason冷淡地说，“世界上没有那么多阻止疯子的方法。”

他叹了口气，拍了拍头罩上的灰尘，再次将它戴在了头上扣好。当Jason迈着步子转身离去的时候，Conner的声音突然在他背后响起来了——

“你想过你这么做，Dick会怎么样吗？”

“这他妈关Dick什么事。”Jason一瞬间暴怒着转过身，才意识到自己失了态，但Conner还是冷静地看着他：“Jason，阻止一个疯子的同时不能让你自己也变成疯子。我不希望，Bruce不希望，Dick更不希望，他很重视你……”

“不，比起我他更相信那个Drake。”Jason摇摇头，“没关系，你们谁都不相信我的理论罢了。”

“我没有这个意思，但相信我，Jason，你需要多看看你身边的人，”Conner走上前，拍了拍他的肩膀，“下一次有任务的时候来参加好吗？再去见Dick一次吧。”

Jason低着头沉默不语，直到Conner绕过他，在泽塔通道里消失了。

————

等接到消息再抵达的时候，M’gann已经被带走了。庆幸的是，Conner从L’gaan那里得知劫走她的不仅有丧钟，还有母老虎——也就是Artemis。他猜测这可能是Artemis设计希望让M’gann来治疗Kaldur的举措。当然，L’gaan并不知道这一情况，在病床上大吼大叫，直到Dick无可奈何地告诉了他真相。

Conner并不感到意外，但这一刻他突然意识到，如果Dick能更早告诉M’gann真相，那至少可以避免M’gann伤害到Kaldur——即使M’gann可能没那么快意识到自己的错误。这个念头一诞生，Conner突然有了一种可怕的想法——Tim究竟是怎么想的。他在所有人的背后，知晓一切，实际上甚至还掌控着一切。当他脸色煞白地走出病房，Dick意识到了他的不对劲。

“Conner，我已经知道我瞒着M’gann让她伤害了Kaldur是我的错，”Dick忧心忡忡、诚恳地望着他，“但是我想你也有事情瞒着我。”

Conner犹豫了很久，但他意识到如果不给他一个解释，Dick不会放弃的。“我从一开始就知道这一切的，”Conner的话让Dick惊呆了，“是……是Tim告诉我的。”他突然仰起头，像是要解释什么一样，“Dick，他从一开始就和我说了，说了要小心M’gann会失控。还和我说了Artemis没死，Kaldur是卧底……”

“冷静，冷静点好吗，兄弟。”Dick皱着眉，捏了捏Conner的肩膀，“我知道了，我没有别的意思。”Conner喘着粗气，眨了眨眼，心跳总算平和了起来。但这时候Dick又一次皱起眉毛，叹息着：“但是你真的已经见到Tim了？”——“我……”他顶不住Dick的眼神，“是的。”

Dick无可奈何地翻了个白眼，举起了手机：“何止如此，Conner，你和他睡了多少次？”Conner噎住了，瞪着还在不断地浏览手机的Dick：“你黑了我的手机？！”Conner现在是相当后悔自己趁Tim昏睡在他身边的时候偷拍他的睡颜了，他忘记了这个家里谁的黑客技术都比他要好。

“Conner，当初我告诉你的条件是有情况就要通知我，可是你都和他上床了——”——“拜托，Dick，这我没办法……”Conner把头埋在手里，耳根都红透了，“好吧，这是我的错，是，我和他上床了，还有之前他还和Jason打架了。”

“Jay？！”Dick一瞬间脸色变了，“为什么又扯到Jason？”Conner叹了口气：“他成为红头罩了，你知道吗？”Dick倒吸了一口冷气：“跟我详细说说。”

————

Tim已经三次将钢笔一不小心从手中滑落了。

他不得不停下来，用手指摩挲着钢笔的笔帽，向后倚靠在椅背上——他，做错了。他长长呼出了一口气，强迫自己的心绪慢慢平静下来。他不该这样明目张胆地跑到Conner的面前，让他允许自己带走Jason的。

还不是时候……他艰难地想着，把注意力集中在眼前的这些文件上面。Luthor的计划与他所想的相差不大，也就是背叛致远族，然后通过帮助人类来成为联合国的秘书长——也就是后来，为什么会发生局外人的事件。

但为什么他会和小丑勾结在一起，Tim现在也没有查明，他暂时还无法接触到那些资料。

而Conner似乎已经带着队伍去找Mongul（蒙戈），也就是去找战争世界了——Vandal Savage（汪达尔•萨维奇）在星际审判上的说辞自然是使Mongul忌惮致远族的威胁，打算袭击地球。而少年正义联盟则是潜入进去，夺取了战争世界的控制权。

但是后果自然是——失败，由于被控制的蓝甲虫的背叛。Tim闭上了眼睛，下意识祈祷着Conner不会出事。

————

“嘿，实在是不好意思，我想插一句。”

当Conner带领着Roy、神奇女孩和狼一起前往打倒Mongul的路上，Roy突然忍不住对他一笑，这样说道。Conner抬了抬眉毛，示意他继续说下去。

“唔……我就是想问，关于那个救世主，Tim Drake的事情？”Roy挠了挠头，而Conner踉跄了一下，无奈地转过头。但是，Cassie的眼睛亮了起来：“什么？是那个神秘的‘救世主’吗？他和Jason为了你打起来了？”

“这都是什么乱七八糟的啊？”Conner目瞪口呆地望着Cassie，又不安地扭过头。说实话，自从在温存的时候Tim大大咧咧地和他坦白自己和Cassie有过一段，而且他原话是这么说的“嘿，Conner，我可不是什么痴迷有妇之夫的变态，我有过女朋友好吗？而且还是非常可爱的女朋友。”Conner之后就再也没办法直视Cassie了。但是Roy依然凑了上来：“其实就是……我想知道Jaybird到底和救世主发生过什么。”

Conner故意转过头，但又对上了Cassie八卦的眼神。天哪？连狼都好奇地呜了一声，好像他们不是要去打一场硬仗。

“呃……”Conner犹豫了半天，看看左边又看看右边，好像都难以逃避。他只好叹了口气，低下头：“好吧，其实我猜……”两个少年都认真地露出超级感兴趣的眼神，“我猜Jason可能不喜欢Dick对待Tim的态度。”

“Tim在……离开之前，是我的导师，”Conner娓娓道来，“他教我如何控制自己的力量。到后来有一段时间，他来到了少年正义联盟，当时他和Dick的感情很好。”

“哇——”还没等Conner说完，Cassie就双手捂住胸口，激动地在空中飘了起来，“这么说，这就是个四角恋的故事咯？”Conner吃惊地张大了嘴，“你想，Jason喜欢Dick，Dick喜欢Tim，而你和Tim是一对……”

“喂，这都什么和什么？”Conner一瞬间涨红了脸，“我和Tim，你们为什么会……”

“可是很明显呀，”Cassie坏笑着绕着Conner飞了几圈，“你又是拒绝了M’gann，又是对所有女孩都冷冰冰的，然后不允许任何一个人说关于救世主的事情。”她微笑着，Conner板着脸，脑子里不知道怎么开始脑补Tim和Cassie接吻的画面……喂，Conner Wayne-Kent，你到底在想些什么？他红着脸努力摇了摇头让自己清醒了一点，又说：“不……可是你们不知道Tim他……背叛了我们吗？”

“是吗？我实在是不太了解入队前都发生了什么。”Cassie满不在乎地说着，“而且他不是个好人吗，把Jason放回来了？”Conner惊讶地望着他，而Roy此时也插了进来：“是啊，当时看到Jason受伤，他还是很生气的，而且让我赶快带他去找夜翼，我不觉得他真的没有帮着我们。”

听了Roy的话，Conner似乎也觉得好像有点道理。说到底，现在的队员都没有怎么接触过Tim，在无形之中甚至对他的态度也很友善。而真正经历那次事件的五个人，也没把Tim真正当成是一个威胁，特别是明显站在他那边的Dick和Conner，反倒是Jason……他想起了Jason之前的忧虑，但突然又想起了刚才Cassie说的话，立刻困惑地抬起头：“Cassie，你说Jason喜欢Dick，这是怎么一回事？”

没想到，Cassie夸张地把手放在嘴边，假装很惊讶的样子，又转瞬间开怀大笑：“你真的一点也没看出来吗，Conner？你不是他们的义兄弟吗？”——“所以我才不明白，Dick是Jason的哥哥……”看着Conner迷惑的样子，Cassie摇了摇头：“你真傻，就和他们两个人一样傻！你难道没看出来只要Dick一出现，Jason就会变得又激动又爱表现吗？”她大笑道，“任何人靠近Dick，Jason都快把‘吃醋’写在脸上了，要我说，Jaydick绝对是真的……”

“哎哟，真受不了你们这些脑补过度的女生，”Roy翻了个白眼，吐了吐舌头，“不是所有男人都像你们所想的那样喜欢男人好吗？不要把兄弟之情说得这么奇怪。”——“哼，他只是自己没发现而已，等发现了就知道自己有多爱Dick了。”

Conner听着这两个人你一言我一语的争吵，脑子里却想了很多。她说得很像是俏皮话，但是Conner仔细想一想，又感觉说得也不假——的确，Jason在意Dick的程度……真的很像是他在意Tim的那样。曾经，他也对自己的这份感情感到困惑，但后来他知道了，他爱上了Tim。虽然Jason和Dick是兄弟，但实际上他们没有血缘关系，两个人认识的时候也不算小孩子了，难道Jason真的……

他们击溃了几个战争机器内巡逻的无人机，Conner不再多想，全身心投入了和Mongul的战斗中。


	9. Chapter 9

9\. （本章对应S02E17）

Dick注视着Barbara留下的蝙蝠镖，陷入了沉思。

本来这场战斗非常顺利，他们打败了Mongul，还夺得了水晶钥匙。但是根据蓝甲虫的说法，他们的身后突然出现了一个爆音通道，带走了除他之外的所有人，包括水晶钥匙。原子队长认为是Mongul打开了爆音通道并且劫走了队员，但Dick却觉得疑点重重。

“下一次我希望你进来之前先敲门。”Dick疲惫地放下蝙蝠镖，开口便说道。

Jason耸了耸肩，轻笑着坐在Dick的桌子上，挤掉了桌上乱七八糟的文件：“是你叫我回来的，Dickie Bird。”

Dick没有理会他，只是低下头默默捡起他的文件：“是的，我大概给你发了几百条短信、打了无数个电话之后，但这周内我已经什么都没给你发了。”

“但你现在需要人手，不是吗？”

Dick冷哼了一声，没有回答。Jason露出微笑：“总之，你需要我。”

Dick冷冰冰地扫了他一圈，将目光停留在了红头罩腰上绑着的枪。他往上瞟了一眼看上去还挺放松的，晃悠着两条腿的Jason，手悄悄伸向了Jason的腰间。他摸到了那把枪，甚至还摸到了Jason腰上的肌肉，还有一点点他长期锻炼形成的线条……Dick顺利地抽出了那把枪，却突然察觉到自己离Dick凑得真近，他们的亲密程度……似乎有点过界了。

Jason庆幸自己还带着头罩，因为他感觉得到他的耳朵在燃烧，烫得要死。他的大脑短暂地空白了，他都不知道自己为什么会这样，而紧接着，就像是看出了他的尴尬一样，Dick疲惫地笑了起来：“不准带枪，红头罩。”

Jason心慌意乱，但他试图掩盖。他耸了耸肩：“好吧。”

“你是……？”

“红头罩。”

“罗宾？”Jason在头罩之后翻了个白眼，而面前的M’gann只是故作无辜地望着他。“好吧，好吧，红头罩。”她露出了一个微笑，而Dick平静地看着他们：“好了，M’gann，有发现吗？”

现在，他们三人在M’gann的飞船上，正在战争机器的表面飞行着，搜寻着失踪队员的踪迹。说到这，M’gann又转回头，叹了口气：“没有，很抱歉，我什么都感觉不到。我——我能做到的。”

“当然能，你不用强迫自己，”Dick安慰着她，“你才刚从一场绑架之中解脱。我觉得我们还是从队员消失最开始的地方开始吧。”

M’gann点了点头，而Jason看看你一言我一语的两个人，又一次沉默地坐回了位置上。

“我早应该发现蓝甲虫叛变的蛛丝马迹的，在绿甲虫修复他的甲虫之后。”

“那是我的错，你要求我扫描绿甲虫的思想，我没有深究就信任了他。”M’gann低下了头，“当时我很害怕做出那样的事情，在我对海少侠做出那样的事情之后……Tim有通过Conner警告我，但是我没有听。我允许绿甲虫主动提供我致远族希望我们相信的事情，所以蓝甲虫才会相信他被他控制，都是我的错……”

“可要不是我没有信任你告诉你关于海少侠的秘密任务，你就不会将自己置于那样的境地。我把整个团队都置于了不可接受的危险中。”

“但Tim和Conner想的没错，如果不是这样做，我也可能永远意识不到自己在滥用超能力。”

M’gann诚恳地说着，Dick望着头，皱起眉头，却也说不出反驳的话来。在两个经历了这么多年风风雨雨的少年英雄都纷纷自我反省的时候，Jason却站在一旁，只能安静地看着两个人的交谈。老实说，他从一开始就没有听懂了：绿甲虫是那个他们在Lexcorp农场里遇到的家伙？而M’gann之前将海少侠的精神搞崩溃了，又把它修复了……？“你想过你这么做，Dick会怎么样吗？”Conner的话在他的耳边回荡着，让他意识到了一件事情——他离开这个队伍太久了。

“嘿，你们能不能先别说这些废话了，”Jason耸了耸肩，“看我发现了什么？”

两个人惊讶地往他的方向看过去，Conner的球球正亲昵地吱吱叫着，站在他们的面前。

“Roy还在四处逃跑，”Jason盯着他的定位器，认真地说：“他的坐标在不断移动——”

“你在……队友身上装跟踪器？”M’gann吃惊地望着Jason，但Dick只是耸了耸肩，露出一个“抱歉，蝙蝠家本性”的表情。“准确的说我们互相在对方身上装定位器，如果谁被家里人抓走了另一个总要去救他吧。”Jason挥了挥手中的定位器，头罩之下的眉毛扬了起来，“他估计还在东躲西藏，但应该只有他一个人——等等……”

“还有别人，”Dick黑入了这里的系统，调出了监视画面，“还有一群孩子，从星辰实验室逃出来的少年们，他们在和黑甲虫战斗。”

“唔，”Jason思索了一会，“你们先去找被抓起来的队友。”

Roy冲到一个拐角，却突然被一只手紧紧抓住了肩膀。他原本还在用力挣扎，但看到转身一看就愣住了——“嘿，大家都停下，是自己人！”Roy冲着他们身后的孩子大喊着，而已经摆好架势的少年纷纷停了下来，困惑地望着他。“他是谁？”Tye（泰）问道，“我不认识他，他不是任何一个少年英雄。”

“我是红头罩，”Jason简短地说，而Roy轻笑着摇了摇他的肩膀：“他是原本的罗宾。”这样一说，孩子们都懂了，而头罩之下的Jason不得不翻个白眼。

“好了，哥们，你打算怎么办？”Roy一边消灭着飞来的机器人，一边欣喜若狂地看到了这么久以来见到的第一个熟人。然而Jason抬起头，扫了四个孩子一眼：“所以说，他们是来做什么的？”

“超级小子他们救了我们，我们也来救他。”Virgil（静电侠维吉尔）大声地说道，Jason摇了摇头：“好了，我不需要你们这么激动。现在你们告诉我每个人的能力，这样我们能想出打败黑甲虫的方法好吗？”

几个孩子面面相觑。“好吧，我叫Virgil，能力算是操控操纵电能，”Virgil随后指了指身边的人，“这家伙是Ed，可以瞬间移动。然后这是Asami，能力是超能弹跳。以及Tye，他大概可以……有一个巨人化身。”

Jason眯起眼睛，点了点头：“很好，不过我没有什么时间记你们的名字，所以我给你们起了外号。”

“充电器、脚踏车、蹦床——”Jason指到Tye，“变形金刚。”

“嘿，这是什么鬼。”“那算什么外号啊？”面对一连串的抱怨，Jason只是翻了个白眼，瞥了一眼远处冲过来的黑甲虫，喃喃地说道：“嘿，任何家用电器都是既可靠又忠诚的，保持尊敬好吗。还有少废话，还想不想解决黑甲虫了？”

当黑甲虫冲到一个资料室的时候，他突然发觉整个房间里密密麻麻的书柜被推得乱七八糟。“你们这些混蛋家伙，给我出来！”他愤怒地大吼着，准备抬起火箭炮对准这些书架的时候，机械系统却出现奇怪的电子音——“吱——”在他没有留神的时候，Virgil操控着电流，悄悄窜到了他背后的甲虫系统中。

“听着，我了解Jamie，他背后的那玩意再厉害，充其量也就是一种外星科技。”Jason当时是这么和他们讲的，“只要你们听我的，再厉害的武装，我们也可以把他搞崩溃——所以你们想不想和我一起解决他？”

黑甲虫愤怒地转过身，想将窜上他的甲虫系统的Virgil揪出来，然而却狠狠地吃了一拳——“大个子，看这边啊。”Ed大笑着，一瞬间闪到他的身边狠狠地给他来了一下，又立刻消失。Asami也是这样，从暗处出现又从暗处消失。黑甲虫被两个人纠缠着，却仍然得不到一点好处。终于，他愤怒了。他大吼了一声，不顾背后的电流，强行组合出了武器。然而这个时候，从书架中走出了一个巨大的、散发着金色光芒的巨人，对他对抗起来。

“加油啊，变形金刚！”Virgil不禁喊了出来，而Ed嫌弃地看了他一眼。“怎么了，这些不是挺贴合的吗？”

此时此刻，黑甲虫的所有力量都集中在装甲上面，但仍然与Tye僵持着。他更加愤怒了，怒吼一声，手臂上的大炮对准了闭着眼睛漂浮在空中的人。

一抹红色的影子掠过，犹如一只鸟，又像一根针狠狠地戳在了黑甲虫的脖颈上。等他定睛一看，一个带着红头罩的人跃到了他的肩膀上，将一颗炸弹精确地安在他的脖子上。“好好享受吧，大个子。”红头罩戏谑的声音传来，飞身一跃，身前的那颗愤怒地盯着他的脑袋转瞬间被爆炸的烟花覆盖。

“好了！”被Tye稳稳接住的Jason站了起来，“你们再赶快——”

“小心——！！！”Roy撕心裂肺地喊道，Jason猛然感觉到有什么不对劲——转瞬间，一枚激光炮击飞了Tye。

他被拎起一条腿，狠狠地丢到了墙上。

————

“操，哥们，哥们，求求你醒醒。”

Jason猛然睁开眼睛的时候血污糊住了他的眼睛。他的头罩破了一半，右脸完全暴露在空气中。现在Roy背着他摇摇晃晃地往外跑，而几个孩子还在后面支撑着，看来也快要撑不住了。

“Jason，你醒了？”Roy注意到他睁开了眼睛，“你等等，我们去找夜翼——”

“不！”Jason咳了一声，喷了点血，“我没事……不要去找他。”Roy简直觉得他疯了：“你在说什么，Jaybird？”

“我还没有输。”Jason咬着牙，攥紧了拳头，“我还没有——”Roy恼火地反驳他：“不管怎么样，我已经联系他了，他们现在都在往这边赶。”

不行，这完全不行。Jason的大脑飞速地旋转着，就算是夜翼和M’gann，他们怎么在这样的情况下一边保护一大堆伤员，一边与黑甲虫战斗？“Roy，你还记得这些孩子说过他们是怎么到这里来的吗？”

“记得，Luthor给了他们一个东西，叫做父盒……”Roy感觉到Jason挣扎着要下来，于是只好把他放在了一边。而这时候，Jason抽出了对方口袋里的父盒，开始飞快地操作起来——“如果这东西也是一种电脑，一种系统的话，那么我完全可以——”

“Jay？”Roy惊恐地看着扑过来的黑甲虫，但Jason只是眯起了眼睛，最后输入了一个坐标。“这是什么坐标，Jay？”

“11°20’N，142°11.5’E。（*马里亚纳海沟的坐标）”Jason冷冰冰地说道。

一股强大、有力的水流击垮了来势汹汹的黑甲虫。

当夜翼心急火燎地赶到Roy发来的求救坐标的时候，一大股洪水轰地一下冲了过来。等水流神秘地、诡异地迅速退去，他倒吸了一口冷气，看到了一个被水压碾压得几乎要粉身碎骨的黑甲虫。他可能得花上好长一段时间才能修复了。但这样的话，Jason呢？Dick转身便向里面冲去，却猛然间撞上了扶着Tye往外面走的Virgil。

“你们……？”Dick颤抖着往里面看去，双腿发软甚至想到了最坏的可能。然而，Virgil却露出一个微笑：“别担心，我们都没事。”Dick惊讶地抬头一望，Jason在Roy的搀扶下摇摇晃晃地往外走。

“我……我他妈当然没事。”Jason的头罩都破碎了一半，露出他疲惫的、有点傻气的微笑，“怎么了，你们都吓呆了吗？Dick？”

他的语气还颇为轻松，甚至戏谑。所有人都安静地、沉默地注视着这位刚刚逃脱了生死考验的少年，又把目光移到夜翼身上。他们的队长也一样沉默着，双唇微微颤抖着紧闭着，无疑加重了紧张的气氛。

“Dick……”——“红头罩，你这是不爱惜自己的生命！你简直就是在送死！”Dick突然激动地喊了出来，Jason亲昵的话语还没说完就僵在了原地。接着，Dick强迫自己深呼吸了一次，总算是冷静了一些：“还有军火库也有意将其他队员的生死置之不顾，这已经不是第一次了。”

Jason的脸色一下就沉了下来，皱起眉头，但这次他没有发怒：“你现在又想和我说教了吗？”

“是的，而且这不是说教，是指令。”Dick颤抖着，低声说道，“等回到地球之后，你们都应该反思一下你们所做的，而不是归队。”

Roy惊讶地睁大了眼睛，而Jason仿佛听不到Roy的惊呼，却感受到前所未有的冷静。这一刻仿佛他已经等待了很久，或者他早已经千百次构想过Dick这样做的画面了。奇怪的是，等到这一刻真正到来的时候，他反而不觉得愤怒了，因为这就是Dick Grayson。

这就是Dick——他每一天都想他想得发疯，想破脑袋怎么在前任罗宾面前好好表现。因为Dick简直太过于优秀，又太过于完美，既是一个冷静自持的领导人，又是一个温柔贴心的好哥哥。他小时候无数次跟在Dick身后，跟着他一起去打篮球。而Dick说出这句话的这一刻就像是他小时候带着他去玩一样像是个梦镜，又无比真实。

“我明白了。”出乎所有人的意料，红头罩慢慢放松下来，认真又诚恳地望着Dick，“我和Roy本来就不打算留在这里。”

Dick皱起眉头，他望着Jason毫无保留的眼神，一瞬间心脏又疼起来了。他见过Jason愤怒的表情、伤心的表情、激动的表情，但他没有见过这个。他的双手颤抖了起来，情不自禁地喊了出来：“Jay……”

“我们的确走了不同的路，”Jason不顾伤痛，耸了耸肩，“抱歉，Dickie Bird。”

他转过身，招呼着那些愿意跟随他和Roy的超能力少年们一同离去。但这一刻，他被人毫无防备地紧紧抱住。

Dick的身躯紧紧贴着他的背，头深深地依偎在他的肩膀里，双臂颤抖着，用尽全身力气紧紧拥抱着他。在Jason开口之前，Dick的声音在他的脖颈旁响起，简直形同呜咽。

“无论你去哪，Jay，无论你去哪，你永远知道你的家在哪里。”

这个拥抱很短暂，几乎是Jason与Dick之间时间最短的拥抱。但他们可能拥抱了上千次，没有一个比这个更炽热。一结束，Dick就立刻恢复了原本的状态，严肃地抽回手冷冰冰地注视着Roy用父盒开启了爆音通道，红头罩一行人就都消失了。所有人都注视着Dick，似乎在等待着他的反应。不过，他们的队长很快就抬起了头，用冷静的声音说道：“好了，现在没给我们剩下多少时间了。脉冲、蝙蝠女、神奇女孩，去找Zatanna和火箭，一起把蓝甲虫从他们的控制里解放出来。剩下的人，和我一起配合，我们要和卧底的海少侠和Artemis一起打一场反击战了。”


	10. Chapter 10

10．（本章对应S02E19）

Tim跟随着Vandal Savage（汪达尔•萨维奇）踏入这个洞穴，淡淡地望了一圈——除了致远族的代表，还有丧钟、Ra’s Al Ghul、黑蝠鲼和Kaldur、Artemis。他摘下头罩，对远处的Kaldur交换了一个眼神。这是他们为数不多的见面的时刻，而当时Kaldur被引荐给光明会的时候，Tim并没有揭穿他。

已经到了这一步，光明会的做法也总算引起了他们的怀疑。少年正义联盟得知了情报，并且顺利进入了比亚利亚的甲虫神庙，因此将蓝甲虫和绿甲虫从致远族的束缚中解放了出来。紧张的气氛几乎一触即发，但很快情况又向着好的那方向发展了——首先，Kaldur和Artemis假死（这几乎欺骗了所有人，但对于已经知道未来的Tim毫无作用），然后反过来揭露了光明会的诡计。接着，他们又用一种戏剧性的做法复活，将所有人都包围了起来。

当Savage感觉到情况不对的时候，他瞥到Tim的样子真的不太对——很神奇的是，平常总是不苟言笑、冷静自持的救世主，现在用了一种相当轻松、戏谑的表情旁观着所有的一切。一股毛骨悚然的感觉从他的内心升起，而此刻Tim也注意到了他正在看着自己。

“救世主——”他保持威严地说，“现在撤退。”

救世主露出一个他前所未见的笑容，第一次直视着他的眼睛：“Savage，”他说，“我只想问一个小小的问题，刚才你和黑甲虫对峙的时候，说战争机器的水晶钥匙在你手上是吧？”

Savage愣住了，而救世主继续说了下去：“所以，你还真的以为它就在你的手上？”

当救世主拿出自己的长棍的时候，超级小子一瞬间就跑到了他的身旁，摆开防御的架势。该死的，五年了，这个混蛋帮我开拓了宇宙里不知道多少地方，结果就是为了这一刻？Savage不可思议地看着这个叛变了他的人，现在救世主无疑就是那个拥有水晶钥匙的人了，但他前五年却竭尽全力，毫无保留地为他工作，他看不出一丝破绽。事已至此，Savage只能恨恨地看了他一眼，眼睁睁地看着他和超级小子一起，退到了少年英雄们的阵营里面。

“干得漂亮，不过光明会永远都有备选计划。”Savage恼火地眯起眼睛，转瞬间洞门被封死了，而刺客联盟的刺客纷纷从空中出现：“把他们都杀掉，超级小子也许是个麻烦，但我可以稍后处理他。对了，还有救世主也要留下活口，我要知道我的东西在哪里。先让其他孩子血溅当场吧。”

“你仍旧称呼我们为孩子，”Kaldur回答他，“难怪我们能成功，因为你们一直在低估我们。”

当隐藏在刺客里的少年英雄揭露出真面目的时候，Savage不得不承认他一直失策了——Dick对着Tim微笑了一下，说实话前几天Tim来找到他的时候他实在是很激动，特别是Tim还带来了战争机器的水晶钥匙。当然，最开心的还是Conner，但当时他不能久待，而直到这一刻他们才像是一个最初的少年正义联盟一样，团聚了。

他们携手击败了敌人，虽然让Savage、黑甲虫和Ra’s等人都逃跑了，但他们确实胜利了。“哥们，你真的大获全胜啊！”久违的闪电小子出现在他们的面前，还亲昵地牵着Artemis的手。“你重创致远族，而且实实在在地把光明会一分两半，还在峰会之前抓住了丧钟。而我们把整个过程用全息图像拍下来，我们就能用他们自己提供的证据来为正义联盟洗清罪责——”话音未落，Artemis感觉到一个人紧紧地抱住了她。

“哈！这是干嘛？”Artemis笑了起来，看到野兽小子兴奋地望着她：“我就是太开心你还活着了！而且海少侠也不是叛徒！还有——救世主果然也是个好人。”

Tim无奈地呻吟了一声，用手捂着脸，但Conner还是害羞地红着脸，紧紧牵着他的手，就像是Artemis和Wally那对甜腻腻的小情侣一样。该死，他都快30岁了吧。

“至少一年之内别再让人假死了，好吗？”野兽小子严肃地指着Dick说着，所有人都笑了起来。而Conner也笑着，Tim趁机捧起他的脸。

“嘿，Conner。”Tim露出一个淡淡的微笑，而Conner自然则是兴奋地傻笑着：“怎么了，宝贝？”Tim被这个称呼吓了一跳，但很快他又露出微笑：“我真的很想陪你，但是抱歉，我真的有事——”

“发生什么了，Tim？”Conner关切地问道，但Tim还是掰开了他的手。

“我保证我很快会回来的。”Tim最后展露了一个笑容，“我保证。”

无论如何，他们胜利了，毫发无损，还带回了战争机器的钥匙。Dick一直悬着的心总算是放下了，而Conner也十分高兴。当最初的元老们兴奋地聚在一起，打算一起回瞭望塔开个派对。最后只有M’gann缺席了，因为在这之前Dick与Conner详细地与La’gaan说清了M’gann滥用能力的事情，La’gaan想必也想了很多。现在，他也变得成熟了，而在他和M’gann亲密地交谈了好一会之后，M’gann终于含着眼泪将头靠在他的怀里，然后两人甜蜜地离开了。Conner看着这一切，也由衷地感觉开心。

一回瞭望塔，最闲不下来的人还是Wally。“嘿，我就说了超级小子最终能追到救世主的。”Wally夸张地笑着，往嘴里塞着薯片，“我当时赌了多少钱来着，十块？二十？”

“二十！”Dick摘下了面具，噘着嘴不满地从口袋里抽出一张钞票，塞到Wally的薯片袋里，“要知道，我看到Conner偷拍的半裸的Tim睡觉的样子，我就知道我要输钱了……”

“你们居然拿我赌钱？”Conner涨红了脸，故作生气地瞪着他们，但Wally和Dick相视一笑，又像是小时候那样开始唱起来“超级小子和救世主”之歌。Conner嘴角弯了弯，飞身向前使劲抓住Wally开始挠他的痒痒。转瞬间，三个大男孩在沙发上乱作一团，他们身后的Kaldur和Artemis无可奈何地叹了口气，都笑了笑在两旁坐下。现在，没什么能阻止他们撒野了。

Artemis瞧着这三个滚作一团的人，耸了耸肩打开了电视。此时，电视上的女主播正在播报新闻——“曾秘书长刚刚召开完一个紧急的联合国会议，原子队长提供了新的证据表明致远族并不像他们展示给地球人的那样，是个友好的外星种族。事实上，他们的目的一直都是征服……”

“可怜的虫子们呀。”Wally在男孩的厮杀中停了停，看着电视上的金发姑娘一张一合的嘴唇，“现在可是要逃到太空里了。”——“不确定他们会不会再次来袭，”Kaldur严谨地说道，“但现在我们有了战争机器，即使在不是陷入绝境的情况下，我们都不应该启动它——”

“……根据最新消息，Lexcorp的掌门人Lex Luthor在自己的办公室内去世，警方在他喝过的水杯中检测到了致远族使用的药剂，这种药剂经过特殊的配比后会导致地球人的死亡……”

这个房间立刻都安静了下来，所有人都紧张地注视着电视屏幕。Conner惊愕地抬起头，看着电视上的主持人徐徐道来——

“……相信这也是致远族在地球上所做的罪行之一，还包括拐卖儿童，将他们改造成超能力人类作为自己的军事力量……目前，Lexcorp根据Lex Luthor的遗嘱，将60%的股份与公司的经营权授予Luthor先生的副手，Tim Drake。”

Conner怔住了，他看到Tim西装革履的样子出现在了电视上面。

“我沉痛哀悼Luthor先生的离世，”Tim将头发精致地打理得服服帖帖，脸上还挂着那种虚与委蛇的悲伤表情，“我将继承他的遗志，完成他的目标和伟业，不仅仅是在商业发展上，还在帮助人类的发展上。”

Conner的蓝眼珠里倒映着Tim虚伪的笑脸。

——

就在几个小时前，Luthor正在他的办公室里准备一份稿子。如果顺利的话，光明会可以彻底扳倒致远族。而他可以利用这个机会，帮助正义联盟——甚至是，得到全世界的尊敬。

他甚至没发觉门开了，有人悄悄地走了进来。当他警惕地抬起头的时候，他松了口气，埋怨Mercy去了哪里，怎么不叫他一声。

“是你啊，Drake先生。”Luthor又回到了自己的稿子上，“我记得你几个小时之后还有一个与致远族的会议，不要紧吗？”

“没事。”Tim抬起头，悠闲地坐在Luthor对面的沙发上，直至Luthor放下了笔，有点奇怪地看着他：“所以出了什么事情吗，Drake先生？”

Tim歪着头，对着他轻轻一笑。Luthor有点心里发毛，救世主从不对人笑，而现在这个房间里只有他们两个人。“让我来和你讲讲我的来历吧，Luthor。”Tim双腿交叠端坐在沙发上，Luthor看着他沉默不语。

“我明白你一直很好奇我为什么会知道这么多事情，这么多情报——从你的竞争对手，到致远族的一举一动，因为我来自另一个世界，Luthor，一个和这里一模一样的世界，但是时间是这里的十五年后。而我在那个世界，我是罗宾。”

Luthor彻底放下了稿件，警惕地看着他。

“在这些年里，我加入了光明会，得到了你们所有人的信任，我不得不说你们的确并不是什么难对付的对手。”Tim微笑着，“有的时候，我甚至在想，我只要给你们每个人的所在地发射一颗导弹，就能解决所有的一切——但是我无法保证在你们死了之后，会不会又产生新的威胁。因此我没有杀掉你们任何人。”

Luthor一边紧紧地盯着他，一边试图站起身来。当他向大喊，他喊不了；当他向跑掉，他跑不了；当他向求救，他甚至连摁动一个按钮的力气都没有。

“别白费力气了，Luthor，你觉得我有可能让你有一丝一毫的求救机会吗？”Tim站起身，轻盈地迈着步子，直到走到了倒在地上的Luthor的身边。现在他脸色发青，口吐白沫，但还是在不断地挣扎着。

“但是你不一样，Lex Luthor，我很坦诚地告诉你，就在十年后——准确地说是九年零十个月零二十七天的那一天，你会杀死超级小子。”

Luthor的视野变得模糊不清，但他还是惊恐地看着Tim凑近了他，在他耳边轻声说道：

“我怎么会放过一个有可能杀死超级小子的人？”

当他抬起头，Luthor已经不再挣扎了。他的身体僵硬地扭曲着，彻底变成了一具冰冷的尸体。


	11. Chapter 11

11\. （本章对应S02E20）

“我或许还是应该呆在地球上，”Conner扶着头思索着，现在他和M’gann身处瑞博星球的星际法庭下，为正义联盟提交证据之后，“我必须要找Tim谈谈。”

“关于他继承了Lexcorp，还是Luthor死亡的事情？”M’gann转过头，“Conner，坦诚地说，我想为之前我没有听你们的劝告感到抱歉，还有误会他的事情。Tim是为了我们着想的，他从来都没有伤害我们的想法。”

“Jason和我说过，我们从来没有搞清楚过Tim的目的，”Conner皱着眉头回应道，“我现在觉得他是对的。”

“但是你知道他是什么样的一个人，是吗？”M’gann望着他，他犹豫了，最终还是点了点头。

————

蓝甲虫带回来的消息很不乐观，致远族已经启动了一个计划来抹除一切他们尝试征服地球的证据，也就是毁灭地球。与此同时，全世界都出现了大规模的自然灾害。Dick身处瞭望塔之中，在他的身边有原子队长、海少侠和蓝甲虫。

“是黑甲虫的MFD，也就是磁力场干扰器（The magnetic field disrupter）。”蓝甲虫发现了灾难中不对劲的地方，“致远族布在地球上的多个地点正在使地球的磁场恶化，从而导致了这些不正常的灾害。我可以定位所有的MFD，”他从胸口投射出一张全息地图，“但每一个都被甲虫机器人保护着，直到它能积攒足够多的气结蛹，然后终结世界。”

“那我们怎么才能关掉它们？”原子队长走上前问道。

“我不知道，因为黑甲虫也不知道，没有终结装置。”蓝甲虫绝望地说，“已经结束了。”

就在这时，屏幕上切入了一条讯息——“来自联合国的通讯，联合国秘书长曾丹军。”系统机械地播报着，而所有人的注意力转移到了屏幕上面。但是，跳出来的却是穿着西装的Tim。

“Tim？”Dick困惑地走上前了一步，“你怎么来了？”

“嗨，Dick。”Tim轻声说着，“很抱歉我不得不借用联合国的频道，在接管了Lexcorp以后就很难联系上瞭望塔了……”Dick平静地看着他，他内心也并不理解Tim为什么突然会接管Lexcorp，“呃，长话短说，我在Lexcorp找到了反致远族的软件，一种能破坏磁力场干扰器的病毒。”

这下Dick惊讶地抬起眉毛，但依然什么也没说。

“我知道你们——还有Conner有很多想问的，但是Dick，”Tim诚恳地说道，“时间不多了，先按我说的去做，好吗？”

Conner匆匆赶来，第一眼就看到了站在人群最中间的、穿着制服的Tim。

“每个磁力场干扰器都必须在他们结茧之前就被破坏，才能保护地球的安全。每个MFD都被若干甲虫机器人保护，每个机器人都相当于一个甲虫战士。”Tim的声音在人群之中回荡着，“蓝甲虫已经定位了地球上20个MFD的位置，而我们有40个人集合在这里。所以你们将被分成两人一组。”

“你们会被发放若干个致远族的科技卵，包含Lexcorp的反致远族病毒软件。当一个英雄吸引机器人注意时，另一个人只需让他们手中的卵接触到MFD就能破坏它。”

宣布完这些事宜，Tim转过头又和蓝甲虫开始商量着。“我想我需要和你再确认一遍地点，扩大搜索范围，包括北极圈——以防有疏漏的地方。”Tim认真地说，蓝甲虫虽然有点困惑，但还是点了点头。Conner走在人群之中，听得到所有人的窃窃私语——

“哈，真是多亏了救世主，我真是担心地球真的会完蛋呢。”  
“说得没错，如果现在站在这里的是Luthor，我真担心他会做出什么可怕的事情。”  
“我也是，他说不定会拿这个软件与我们交换什么条件。”  
“是啊，话说回来——一直坚持救世主是个好人的不就是超级小子吗，他在吗？”

“嗨，Conner！”

Cassie站在野兽小子身边，挥着手对他微笑着。不仅是他们，所有人都崇拜、尊敬并且信任地看着Tim，但Conner却感觉到彻头彻脚的心寒。想得越多，他越觉得不对劲——这一切看上去已经结束了，但他反而越来越搞不清楚Tim在想什么了。

“好了，我来分配任务，我们分派完卵之后就出发。”原子队长开口说道，而这时Conner跑上来站在了Tim的面前。

“Conner，”Tim看到他也没有怎么吃惊，“你回来了，Bruce他们呢？”——“他们会晚一点，”Conner望着Tim，依然是很平静的样子。然而Conner内心却有数不清的疑问，想拉着Tim的手好好问个遍。但是，现在他却什么也说不出口。

“你先执行任务，可以吗？”Tim拍了拍他的肩膀，这时候，蓝甲虫突然喊了起来：“救世主，果然我漏掉了一个，就在北极圈——但是现在没有多余了人了，或许我们可以让闪电侠和闪电小子执行完任务之后再迅速去北极圈……”

“不必了，”Tim迅速地回应道，“我去。”

“什么？你一个人吗？”蓝甲虫惊讶地问，而Conner皱了皱眉头，拉开了蓝甲虫：“那我和你一起去。”——“不，原子队长把你安排到和M’gann一起，”Tim皱着眉，“你有自己的任务。”Conner却还是紧紧拉着他的手：“可是……”

“Conner，你去吧，”站在他们身后的M’gann突然开口了，“球球可以掩护我，我一个人没有问题。Tim，你就让他和你一起去吧。”

事已至此，Tim只好轻轻点了点头，转过身打开了爆音通道。

“五个机器人，Tim——”Conner与Tim躲在洞穴，注视着对方认真观察机器人的样子。

“没问题，”他眨了眨眼睛，拿出了自己的长棍，“那么……”一只手摁在了他的棍子上：“Tim，我去放置卵，你掩护我？”Tim抬起眉毛，望着Conner单纯的眼神：“呃……好吧？”Conner抓起了卵，冲了进去。

Tim眯起眼睛，利落地一边投掷蝙蝠镖，精准地击中了两个机器人，一边将注意力紧紧放在Conner的身上。Conner自然也是很大胆，由于氪星人的体质，他并不担心被机器人击中，因此也让Tim无可奈何地跟在他的身后，担心他出什么事情。

“对了，Tim，”一边四处逃窜的Conner突然大声喊道，“我突然想起来有事想问你。”

“现在可绝对不是一个好的时机。”Tim也大吼着，“专心，超级小子。”

Conner露出一个苦笑，他转身便来到MFD的身边，将卵安装上去，顺利启动。Tim扫了一眼散落在四周的机器人，一、二、三、四、五……他拧起眉毛，意识到有一个一直潜伏在MFD的机器人此刻突然窜了出来，转瞬间就瞄准了超级小子——

“呯——”

等Conner还心惊胆战地蹲在原地的时候，他发觉一切已经变成了虚惊一场。最后的那个机器人被一颗子弹干脆利落地正中红心，全身碎裂着掉落到地上，发出最后的哀鸣。当他转过头，Tim仿佛什么事情都没有发生一样，平静地将自己的枪放回了腰旁边，安静地注视着他。

“搞定了？”Tim开口了，而Conner抬起头，MFD的光芒已经越来越黯淡，预示着它已经被完全摧毁了。

Tim的枪声仍然回荡在他的耳边，Conner沉默了。“救世主和超级小子这里已经清理完毕，所有小队报告。”Tim并没有在意他的变化，只是冷静地启动了通讯器，接入各地纷纷而来的报告——“希格玛已经完成任务”、“ 阿尔法已经完成任务”、“贝塔已经完成任务”……直到最后一声“欧米伽已经完成任务”，Tim终于放下了通讯器，用大拇指勾住头罩向上推，安静地取下了它。

Conner得以注视他的表情——这是一种憔悴、紧张，又终于放松下来的神情。Tim的眼眉变得柔和了，嘴角的线条似乎也不再那么硬朗，而是柔软了许多。他双眼放空地平视着外面北极圈广袤无痕、静谧无声的雪景，整个人似乎要与这片宁静的大地融为一体。他慢慢地坐在了地上，眼睛依旧一动不动地望着远方，一切声音都只剩下两个人的呼吸声。

“……Tim？”Conner静静地走到他的身边，随着他的动作，Tim的头发、耳朵、脸颊逐渐呈现在他的眼前。现在的Tim似乎不再是什么救世主，甚至不是什么罗宾、红罗宾，他只是一个孤独的坐在雪地里面的人。Conner千言万语汇聚在心头，但依然没有开口，只是静悄悄地坐在了他的身边。

“你……知道吗？”Tim突然开了口，“在我那个世界，Wally死了。”

Conner惊讶地看着Tim慢慢转过头望着他，脸上带着一种很温暖又很温柔的笑容。

“这里是被蓝甲虫漏掉的一个地点，当Wally赶到的时候一切都已经来不及了。所以当Wally、Bart、闪电侠三个人试图通过反向奔跑来抑制茧的能量流，最终Wally被吞噬了。”

“不，Artemis她……”

Tim将头靠在了Conner的肩上，喃喃地说：“不会有这种情况了。”

Conner的心脏瞬间像是被绞住了一般。

“我会保护你们所有人的。”Tim的声音幽幽地从他身边传来。

————

Conner只身潜入哥谭的犯罪巷里，这里刚经过致远族的洗礼，也变得空荡荡的。Conner屏气凝神，安静了一会也没有听到什么动静。然而，他突然感觉到头上的月光被某个人遮住了，他的身前留下了一个巨大的、人形的影子。

“终于来找我了吗，超级小子？”

红头罩一跃而下，还是一贯地身穿皮衣紧身裤，头罩之下冷冷地开口说道。Conner冷冷地眯起眼睛，叹了口气：“你是对的，Jason。”

“哦？所以你找到了他杀害Luthor的证据，还是他亲口告诉你了？”Jason看到Conner摇了摇头，不悦地嘁了一声：“没有，我甚至没能问出口，但我感觉到他不一样了，他和五年前不一样了。”他越来越激动地抓着头发，痛苦地低下了头。红头罩摇晃了几下，走上前拍了拍他的肩膀：“或者是他本来就是这样的人，Conner，你不能低估他从一开始来寻找‘超级小子’时就抱有的情感。”

“就在刚才，他救了Wally。”Jason的动作僵住了，看着Conner继续说了下去，“我和他在北极放置了可以毁掉致远族的MFD的卵，后来他告诉我因为按照原定计划，这个卵将导致Wally的死亡。”Conner摇着头，“但我明白了他想做的可能远不止这些。”

“就像是救了我一样……”Jason声音颤抖着说着，“所以你知道他想做什么吗？”

“没有。”Conner抬起手，捏紧了Jason的肩膀，“这就是我们需要找到的。”

————

“所以，出了什么事情？”

在瞭望塔的秘密会议室里，蝙蝠侠和火星猎人走了进来，这是Tim要求的。在这个漆黑的、仅仅点着一盏灯的小地方，只有Tim的脸被照亮了。Tim示意他们坐下，坐在他的对面。

蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛，这很不寻常，Tim看上去是如此地……毫无保留。他与火星猎人一起坐了下来，看着Tim轻声开口：

“Bruce，接下来我所说的事情，你们不允许透露给任何人，因为这是——未来发生的，真实事件。”

Tim指了指自己的太阳穴，示意了火星猎人可以查看他的记忆，这让他们很惊讶，但火星猎人还是照做了——

一进入Tim的回忆，Bruce就犹如进入了一个令人窒息的封闭空间。大量的空气转瞬间被抽走，他的肺部无力地挣扎着。等到他的眼前亮了起来，如洪流般光怪陆离的记忆又一次席卷了他。最初，光博士潜入正义联盟总部，强暴了伸缩人的妻子Sue（苏•迪布尼）。也是在当时，Zatanna将光博士洗脑，并且彻底改变了他的人格。然而，他们不仅仅做了这些，还将当时也一起在场的蝙蝠侠的记忆清除了。这次的事件在多年之后因Sue的死亡被曝光，而杀害Sue的凶手不是别人，是原子侠的前妻。她之后甚至屡次对超级英雄的家人下手，包括Tim的父亲……

当Bruce喘着粗气从Tim的记忆中挣脱出来，他发自内心感到恐惧。因为这次的事件不仅仅是一次离奇的命案，更是一次对超级英雄的拷问，一次正义联盟彻头彻尾的分崩离析。他更感觉到担心——的确，随着正义联盟的不断壮大，各色能力各异的人士也越来越多，有Zatanna、Constantine这种魔法师，或是超人、神奇女侠这种几乎没有弱点的超人类……火星猎人也沉默了，随后在Tim的示意下，默默退了出去，关上了门。现在，这个房间只剩下Tim和Bruce两个人了。

“情况有多糟糕？”Bruce双手发颤着杵着头，简短地问道。

“糟糕到让我试图穿越到过去。”Tim露出一个微笑，“但这是完全可以避免的。”

“只要我们一起建立一套完整的监视系统，Bruce。”

Bruce仔细打量着Tim平铺在桌子上的蓝图，右上角写着Brother Eye（兄弟眼）。


	12. Justice League：Them（番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线在Young Justice: Him的故事发生之前

Bruce很好奇多大的概率才会使两个超级英雄挤在一间卫生间里。

不管怎么说，当他拿出提前藏在这栋大楼里的皮箱，打算换上蝙蝠侠的制服的时候——一阵猛烈的风“呯”地一声将所有的卫生间门都强行打开了。他眨了眨眼睛，一个衬衫被扯开了一半的男人转瞬间抵在他的身前，他们之间的距离还不足十厘米。

莽撞、草率、慌张，Bruce并不讶异眼前的这位新出现的超级英雄会有这么多继续改正的缺点。但他并没有预料到他和——大都会的超人会以这种形式相遇。Clark Kent，AKA超人，自称流落地球的氪星人，实际上在Bruce的调查下，是一个土生土长的堪萨斯小伙子。一面是身为超级英雄时完美无缺、无可匹敌的大众偶像，一面是作为Clark时低调朴素、甚至有些笨手笨脚的乡下青年。他的蝙蝠电脑里刚刚建立了一个名为“超人”的文件夹，但暂时还没扔进去任何计划或是方案。

而此时此刻，他们的目光却相遇了。

鉴于他们之间的距离是如此之近，这种亲密的接触是完全可以理解的。超人——或者说是Clark的反应可比他刚才使用的超级速度慢多了，他抬起头盯着他，或许是因为看到了面前有一个脱下衬衫，上身赤裸的Bruce Wayne而露出震惊的神色。然而Bruce也习惯性地瞪了回去，注视着面前这个因为惊讶微微张开嘴唇的男人，他有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

外星人专挑俊美的模样长吗？Bruce思索着，这时对面的男人开口了：

“抱……抱歉，”他似乎是深深地呼吸了一口气，在Bruce锐利的目光下退缩了，将视线移开，“我不知道有人在这……蝙蝠侠先生？”

是的，他还拎着蝙蝠侠的制服。不光是超人，傻子都能猜到他是蝙蝠侠了。Bruce眯起眼睛，看着Clark一瞬间涨红了脸，如被电击一般弹起，闪电般地窜到了隔间外。噢，小男孩，他在内心叹息着，感叹着这个还没控制好自己的超级速度的超人，抬起手将破破烂烂的厕所门关上。

“Wayne先生，”当他好不容易整理好制服，全副武装地走出厕所隔间的时候，他居然发觉这个外星人居然还安静地等在门外面，一动不动。Bruce不理解他的意图，但这时候，穿着红内裤、蓝披风的超人向一身黑色紧身衣的蝙蝠侠在这栋大厦里一个最不起眼的卫生间里伸出了手，这场面看上去有点滑稽？

“您的手机？”超人那双蓝眼睛真挚、诚恳地望着他，眼神里毫无保留。Bruce拾起因为刚才的骚乱滚落出去的手机，一言不发地转过头，看着那双始终注视着自己的蓝眼睛在视野里消失。

值得注意的外星人。

——

事实证明，超人与蝙蝠侠比他想象中有更多交集。当哥谭奇奇怪怪的变异怪兽越来越多，他追查的线索总是莫名其妙追踪到了大都会。当他驾驶着蝙蝠车在寂静的夜晚驶入大都会的时候，一把粉色碎花的伞就会莫名其妙地出现在驾驶座外面。它的下面，还有一个撑着伞的、漂浮在空中的氪星人。

“来点夜宵？”看着超人的怀里抱着两个包装纸包裹着的热气腾腾的汉堡，蝙蝠侠在面罩下几乎是绝望地翻了个白眼。超人总是莫名其妙地在他身边神出鬼没，有的时候不是作为超人，而是作为Clark——有一次，在Bruce熟练地戴着那副花花公子的面具，搂着两个漂亮的姑娘从一个晚宴上出来的时候，一个熟悉又令他无可奈何的声音就不适宜地响起了：

“Wayne先生，Wayne先生！”Bruce就在那一刻露出了属于蝙蝠侠的、狰狞的怒容，但在身旁的姑娘察觉之前就掩饰掉了。他还是很不耐烦地将姑娘们带上他的豪车，再从容地上了驾驶座，就像是甩掉一个普通的狗仔一样甩掉Clark——

然而，当他驾车远去的时候，他还是漫不经心地瞄到了站在道路旁边，一脸失望落魄的小记者。

当天晚上，Bruce放了两个妙龄少女鸽子，给蝙蝠电脑里的“超人”这个文件夹增加了一个G的内容。

——

“超人！”“嗨，Dick。”

Bruce的内心已经麻木了，明明是蝙蝠侠收养了Dick，可是为什么还没有几天，这个小家伙就屁颠屁颠地跟在超人身边发出闪闪发亮崇拜的眼神了？Bruce无可奈何地看着小罗宾一听到有与超人合作的人物就兴奋不已，然后兴致勃勃地跟在对方的身后谈天说地。小孩子本身的品性就的确闲不住，住在冰冷的大宅里或许还没有刺激有趣的马戏团那么舒服。Bruce也只好睁一只眼闭一只眼，纵容着罗宾总是软磨硬泡，让自己带他去找超人。

“对了，蝙蝠侠……”

罗宾又不知道跑到哪里去撒野了，留下一个有着暖融融的微笑的蓝大个独自漂浮在蝙蝠侠的身边。Bruce转过头，凝视着这个挠着头，显得有点局促的外星人。

“我听Dick说，你在寻找其他的超级英雄？”超人微微侧着头，背着双手慢慢地飘到Bruce的身边，“已经有几个目标了是吗？”

Bruce点点头：“出现在大都会的变异生物来源不明，他们甚至有可能……不属于这个世界。在不知道这个地球上会面临怎样威胁的情况下，最好的措施就是把所有力量都集合到一起。”

超人认真地听着，在Bruce说完的时候也轻轻点了点头。“所以，需要帮忙吗？”Clark眼眉流转，最终目光温柔地停留在蝙蝠侠唯一暴露在空气中的嘴唇上面，嘴角浮现出一个微笑。蝙蝠侠冷淡地注视前方，依然在认真监视着城市中的情况：“不需要，蝙蝠侠不和人合作。”

超人似乎一瞬间露出了那种受伤的小狗的表情，可怜巴巴地望着他，悄悄往外漂浮了一点，停了下来。蝙蝠侠忽略了他的动作，转过身看向在角落里转悠着的Dick：“罗宾，走了。”

“呃，诶？”Dick面具下似乎睁大了眼睛，惊讶地看看蝙蝠侠又看了看超人。超人只能给了他一个无可奈何的耸肩，示意他赶快跟上。Dick撇了撇嘴，不知道嘀咕着什么也掏出了钩枪，跟着Bruce在深夜的大厦之间荡来荡去。

“噢，Bruce Wayne，蝙蝠侠？”在这个慈善晚宴上，Diana Prince精心打扮，身着一身性感美丽的礼裙端坐在Bruce的面前，细长的两条腿交叠在一起，但气场不减，“你说的是……一个联盟？”

“是的，”Bruce拿出对待女性那一套文质彬彬、又优雅迷人的笑容，“我认为……”

“我加入，”在他说完之前，Diana突然畅快地笑了起来，大声地打断了他的话。在Bruce感到困惑之前，Diana又天真、笑盈盈地说着：“超人已经来和我说过了，我都知道你想说什么。”

Bruce痛苦地捂住了脸颊，当晚蝙蝠电脑里的“超人”文件夹又增加了一个G的内容。

——

“嘿，Clark，你真不知道吗，Bruce都开始研究氪石了。”

“这……好吧，其实我之前去找Diana的时候，的确有点侵犯人家隐私……”

Dick目瞪口呆地瞪着Clark，转而摇了摇头，露出一副“你真的没救了”的表情。Bruce穿着一件深色的毛衣背心，慢吞吞地端着咖啡走下楼，就看到了那个穿着土气的格子衬衫，但没戴假眼镜的小记者站在自己的养子身边，还在和他鬼鬼祟祟地说着什么。Bruce皱了皱眉，困惑着为什么Clark会突然出现在大宅里面。在他提出疑问之前，Alfred出现了。

“Kent老爷是Dick少爷请来的客人，”Alfred笑眯眯地看着Bruce，让他有些不寒而栗，“我想Bruce老爷应该不会反对吧。”

他不清楚为什么Alfred也会袒护这家伙，但如果这是Dick想要的，留他下来吃一顿饭也未尝不可。Bruce冷哼了一声，并没有过多在意躲在角落里的两个人，径直走向厨房。

“你或许应该更直白点，”他听到Dick嘀嘀咕咕的声音，“就像杂志上的男模特，把扣子松开，装作一副慵懒的表情倚在门上……”他好奇地瞥了一眼，看到Dick正在夸张地搔首弄姿，手摸着胸膛模仿扯开衣服的动作。或许是时候让罗宾离超人远点了。

这个时候，门铃响了。按理来说Wayne庄园的大铁门才是第一道防线，所以大家都很惊讶。Dick好奇地打开了门，发觉门外站着一位衣着高贵、优雅漂亮的老妇人。

“天哪，你真可爱，你是Alfred的孙子吗？”在Dick还愣着的情况下，她双眼散发着光芒，热情地低下头亲了一口他的额头。而此时Alfred也诧异地走了过来：“Megan，你怎么今天就到了？”喔，Megan Miller，英国人，Alfred曾经的红颜知己，原定明天抵达哥谭。Bruce知道了这位老妇人是谁，也明白明天他有一个非去不可的公司会议，而Dick有一个童子军的活动。“噢，我的那班飞机由于人太少，改签到另一班了。”Megan捂着嘴笑着，“我也不想麻烦你来接我，便自己打车来了这里……我看门开着就走进来了。”

Bruce抬起眉毛，瞥了一眼明显是罪魁祸首的Clark，后者只是流着冷汗缩了缩脖子。

Megan放下大衣和包包便按奈不住自己的好奇心，在客厅里四处走动着：“真没想到你住在这么大的房子里。”Alfred跟在她的身边，明显也有点紧张。“这里实在是太美了，”她惊叹地左右看去，“我儿子的别墅更小一点，但是更温馨。不过我想足够容纳他们幸福的一家三口了——对了我忘记说了，他的妻子怀孕了。”

“或许我可以带你去花园里坐坐，”Alfred低声说着，试图缓解这一尴尬的局面，“其实这栋大宅也不是……”

“Miller阿姨，”Bruce突然提高了嗓音，换上了应对女性的那副魅力四射的面孔，甜蜜地笑着轻轻抓住对方的手，轻轻吻了一下手背，“您果然如父亲描述得那样美丽。”

Alfred仍然处于震惊之中，而Megan则是比他先一步反应过来，惊喜地笑着：“可Alfred居然没告诉过我他有一个这么优秀、英俊的儿子。”

“父亲总是很低调，”Bruce露出真诚的笑容，“抱歉，还没和您正式介绍过自己呢。我叫做Bruce。”

紧接着，他留意到Megan的眼珠轻轻转动，落在了站在一旁的Clark和Dick身上。Bruce很自然地牵过Clark的手，将他拉近，然后轻轻依偎在他的身上：“这是我的丈夫，Clark。还有我们的养子，Richard。”

“噢，我一开始早看出来你们是一对了，”Megan捂着嘴轻轻笑着，而Clark亲昵地望着Bruce的侧脸，小心翼翼地凑近着他：“是的，Miller阿姨，爸爸也经常和我提起您。”他轻软地说出那一声“爸爸”的时候，Alfred瞥过他，眼神中带着一种奇异的情感，轻轻弯起了嘴角。

“说真的，我真少见到你这样淳朴、真诚的男人了，”Megan调笑着望着Clark，“如果你不是一开始就眼睛直直地盯着Bruce的话，我一定想把我的侄女介绍给你。不过，你看上去不像是本地人？”

“我老家是堪萨斯的。”Clark诚恳地说，Megan亲切地拉着他，一不留神就你一句我一句地聊了起来。

Bruce悄悄退到一边，将取悦人的面具卸下，变回平静的模样。Alfred冲他感激地眨了眨眼，而Dick似乎笑嘻嘻地站在一边，对他做个鬼脸。他应该做这种伪装吗？但他没有多加思索就去做了，而且并没有太多抵触。Clark对那位老妇人攀谈着，还时不时微微侧过头，给予他一个温柔的眼神。屋子里的火炉还发出滋滋的响声，冰冷的Wayne大宅此刻宛若飘荡起一层朦胧、暖橙色的薄雾，如一张幕帘在空气中慢慢旋转着，萦绕在蝙蝠侠的身边。

仿佛约定好了一样，Alfred欠了欠身，挽起老妇人的手带着她转身步入后方的花园。Bruce半眯着眼睛，抬起眼皮的时候发觉一张柔软、被磨坏了的毯子轻轻搭在他的身前，而Clark端着他的杯子坐在他的身边。

“醒了？”Bruce接过杯子抿了一口，蹩起眉毛。不是咖啡，是热可可。

Dick还愉快地缩在沙发上，看着电视里播放的《真爱至上》。他们一起循着声音抬头望了望，又缩回眼睛，不出乎意料地再一次四目相对了。氪星人的确有着一双极其美丽的蓝眼睛，完美无暇，散发着永不枯竭的活力与希望。但这副惊若天神的外表之下，他却拥有着一个和普通人类一样平凡的灵魂。他在思索这个农场男孩还要花多少时间进行这种蹩脚的追求游戏，却没有意识到在沉思的过程中，他的目光无法离开那双顾盼神飞的蓝眼睛。

“B……”“Clark。”

Clark的眼睛颤抖了几下，微微聚焦在面前这个真实的、平静的Bruce Wayne面前。他也不知道他怎么了，从见到这个人，不是蝙蝠侠也不是哥谭王子的Bruce开始，他的心口就像是被掏了一个窟窿，跟随着对方的一举一动会悄悄发疼。眼前的这个人，既像是他两种身份的混合体，又像是一个单纯、孤独、普通的年轻男人。岁月还没有给他留下太多的沧桑和沉淀，但他也拥有这个年纪不该有的哀伤和怅惘。他忍不住想要将他拥入怀中，在他陷得更深之前。

“我要去个地方，你也一起来吧。”他眨了眨眼睛，拉下身上的毛毯，望着他说。

此刻，阳光已经变得暗淡，落日的余晖轻轻洒在大地之上，拉长了两个孤寂的人的影子。Bruce双手插在大衣的口袋里，低垂着头，又像是沉思又像是迷茫地双眼放空，静静地走向庄园深处。Clark被他引领着，每走一步露水和雾气也都越重，阴冷和潮湿的气息也越深。他看到了在被密林环绕、藤蔓丛生的树林里，有一块被清理、打扫干净的静谧之地。在那里，两块墓碑安静地竖立着，无人打扰。

Bruce用手轻轻地、温柔地拂去墓碑上的一层薄灰，眼神久久地停留在上面凹陷下去的字符上面。Clark明白，那是他父母的坟墓，是在他九岁时就死在他面前的Wayne夫妇。

“Clark，你在追求我吗？”

Bruce突然开口问道，声音一样平静。而Clark此刻的超级大脑也一片空白，只剩下一个答案。

“是的。”他没有犹豫。

他看不到Bruce的表情，对方只留给他一个孤寂、憔悴的背影。Clark突然感觉到这一幕场景似乎并不这么真切，连Bruce本人都被镀上了一层模糊的光，好像他身处梦境，困于梦镜。但那个背影颤动了一下，接着如叹息般长长地卸了力，将全身放松，轻轻地抬起头。他好像对着他说话，又好像不对着他说，但Bruce的声音幽幽地钻入他的耳朵里。

“我恐怕无法用相同的感情回应你，Clark。”

——

那天之后，Clark Kent，AKA超人，似乎就像是从未来过一样，在他的生活中静悄悄地消失了。Dick困惑地崛起了嘴，Alfred依然循规蹈矩地站在他的身边，但两个人都没有说任何东西。有的时候，超人还是一样会和蝙蝠侠打招呼。Bruce坐在战机里面，看着空中漂浮而过一个穿着滑稽的鲜艳制服的氪星人，对着自己微笑着挥了挥手。Clark的眼睛还一样很蓝，只是现在多了一种心碎、伤感的神情。

Bruce并没有什么感觉，毕竟世界还会继续运转，哥谭还需要蝙蝠侠。他转着眼珠，独自一个人坐在Wayne大厦最顶层的办公室里面，无聊地望着天上慢慢飘过的云彩，仿佛一切都寂静无声。

直到有一天撕裂天空的轰鸣声打破了宁静，他看着那个红蓝色的影子一掠而过，与狰狞的怪物厮打在一起。当不属于人类的力量纠缠在一起，似乎没有了人类可以插手的余地。蝙蝠侠吃力地抬起头，忍着伤痛在废墟之中站立起来，抬头仰望着天空中战斗的身影。超人被一拳重重地击飞，但却很快站起来，再次冲到毁灭日的面前与他搏斗着。氪星人的伤口滴下了斑驳的血迹，从天空中慢慢飘落下来。

人间之神是他们最后的防线。

“Clark，Clark，你听我说。”Bruce头一次感觉到如此急躁，他不顾Alfred的阻拦，就算是肺部骨折，一条手臂还鲜血淋漓、惨不忍睹也要趴在控制台面前，呼唤着还在以命相搏的氪星人，“这家伙身体里有氪星人的基因——”他捏着话筒，颤抖着说，声音传到了超人的耳麦里，“而且他比你……强大得多。”

Bruce突然停滞住了，他内心只剩下一种绝望、可怕的想法，但又不愿意相信。他的大脑里飞速旋转着，用自己所有的智慧构思着怎么样对付这个可怕的怪物。然而他的内心，他唯一没有受伤的心口却一下一下被紧紧揪着，发疼，带给他几近窒息的疼痛感。

“Clark，”他的声音轻轻的，知道了他所说的话会带来什么后果，“我的蝙蝠洞里有氪石，只有氪石，才可以杀死……”

他听到电话那头传来一声轻巧的叹息声，像是带着笑容传出来的。Clark总是这样，笑盈盈地、温柔地望着你，然后轻轻哼着，好像想说什么开心的事情又没有说出口。这一次，Bruce一样能构想到Clark在天空上露出的一个小小的微笑，即使他此刻遍体鳞伤，又精疲力尽。

“真是个好主意，Bruce。”他温柔地，简短地回答着。下一秒，一个红色的影子砰然在了蝙蝠洞里，氪星之子望着无声地伸出手，想要阻拦自己的伤痕累累的蝙蝠侠，微笑着打开了那个装着氪石的玻璃柜。

他吃力地前行着，大脑一片混沌。血污和尘土的味道在空气中被猛烈地混合在一起，接着慢慢降落到一片废墟的大地上，暗示着这场战斗的结束。蝙蝠侠禹禹前行，与惊慌失措的众人方向相反，拖着步子来到废墟的最中央。那里有一个被强大的力量砸出来的大坑，中央平躺着氪星之子。

Bruce跪了下来，轻轻将手试探性地摸了摸他的脸颊。这个时候，Clark睁开了眼睛。

“已经……解决了吗？”人间之神的光辉逐渐黯淡下去，宛若在风中摇曳的蜡烛，随时都有熄灭的可能性。Bruce静静地望着他，点了点头。Clark还是一样，露出一个疲惫的微笑，但Bruce的胸口却一阵疼痛，痛苦的感觉弥漫开来。

“Clark……”超人挣扎着扭过头，注视着Bruce，瞳孔因为惊讶微微收缩。他看着在蝙蝠侠与他本身一样冷淡的黑色面罩之下，一滴晶莹的泪水滑落下来，顺着他的下巴滴了下去。他本来以为这是自己的错觉，但当蝙蝠侠握住他的手的时候，他又觉得不是这样的。

“我曾经说过，我无法用相同的感情回应你，”Bruce哽咽着，轻声说着，“可是我希望，我能。”

Clark眨着眼，努力将视野里的血污抹去。他感觉得到Bruce的手紧紧捏着他的，人体带来的温度从另一端被传递过来。然而，他的视野却随着他每一次眨眼，变得越发模糊不清。

他的喉咙里全是血污，但也很想努力说出什么。他原本想抬起手摸一摸Bruce的脸颊，劝他不要这么伤心，但无法做到。这一刻，氪星之子在地球上经历了二十几年的岁月，终于这样一天他是如此遗憾、如此伤心、如此不甘。但他还是努力张开嘴唇，而Bruce也微微低下头，倾听他的话语。

“我——”

声音戛然而止，连同他的心跳声一起，在这个世界上消失得消无声息。

——

他将他葬在北极，连同自己初次萌生的情感一起，静静地将他安葬在那片寂静之地。不会有人打扰，更不会有任何人知晓。

在闲暇的时间里，他会独自驾驶着蝙蝠战机抵达北极，带上一瓶好酒，默默地坐到深夜。他在另一种形式上成为了孤独城堡的新主人，成为AI闲聊的对象。在那里，他知道了更多氪星的科技，将蝙蝠洞的技术水平提升了一个档次。

当他偶然发现一个隐藏起来的文件的时候，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。“Jor，告诉我，这是真的吗？”Bruce拿着这份文件前去质问AI，这时候这个全息人像才无法隐瞒，对着他点了点头。

“这是一个……很具有挑战的实验，理论上它对纯粹的氪星基因会起作用，”Jor解释道，“但我们没有先例，不一定成功。”

但Bruce无法忍耐，快步走到最深处的实验室推开门。果然，他看见了一个漂浮在空中的、全身黑衣的氪星人。

“您好，Kal-El现在不能被打扰，尤其当他接近完成他的重生周期的时候。”一旁的氪星机器人飘了过来，礼貌地发出机械语音。

Bruce曾千百次想过，如果那一天晚上，他的父母并没有死在凶手的枪口下，而是活着陪伴他度过了整个童年，他会怎么样？或者更离奇一点的话，他的父母死而复生，再一次完好无损地出现在他的面前的话，他会怎么样？他千百次压抑住那种失去挚爱的伤痛，将其默默转化为动力，融入黑暗与之搏斗。但是他没想过，有一天有一个人，能伸出手，将他拉出黑暗。

当Clark睁开眼睛，他已经长出长发，满脸胡渣。在孤独城堡的这间水晶房间之中，穿着一件毛绒背心的Bruce Wayne依偎在一张椅子上，已经睡着了。他安静地小憩，身体跟随着呼吸轻轻起伏，就好像他们又一次回到了那个洒满晨曦的Wayne大宅里，他给他盖上那张用久了的毛毯的时候一样。

这一次，等他张开眼睛，他的身边还是Clark Kent，AKA超人。虽然他的打扮实在不像是个地球人，但他依然浅笑着，眼珠蓝得发亮。

Bruce吻上了Clark。

“我爱你，而且我答应你，我永远不会离开你的身边。”一吻完毕，Clark亲昵地捧着Bruce的头，用手摩挲着对方的脸颊。这大概就是他最后想和Bruce说的话，而现在他终于说完了。

Bruce摇摇头，嘴角罕见地露出了一个小小的弧形。他抚上Clark的手背，注视着他那双迷人的蓝眼睛。

“好的。”他说道。

蝙蝠电脑里“超人”文件夹的名字，改成了“Clark Kent”。Bruce Wayne给它增加了一个新的子文件：婚礼。

-END


	13. Chapter 13

12.

“对了，你在这里没事吗？”Jason看着在他身边，穿着一身潜行服的Conner，“你的Tim不会找你吗？”

“他最近很忙，”Conner叹了口气，“但我不知道他在做什么，只有和他在一起的蝙蝠侠才知道，Dick都不知道。”

Jason的眼睛慢慢低垂下来，看向地面：“很好。”——Conner看向他：“倒是你，为什么Roy没有一起来？”

“拜托，我们对付的可是一个知晓未来的狠角色，”Jason摇晃着头，“你得清楚，来的人越少越好。”

很意外的是，Conner只是看了看他，沉默着没有任何反驳。Jason露出了一个笑容，将注意力转回了他们监视的方向。他们已经蹲守很久了，自从Tim接管了Lexcorp，Mercy就被软禁了起来。而Jason认为Luthor不可能就这么死去而不做任何防范措施，他认为唯一的突破口是Mercy。

警卫换班的时间非常短暂，门口还设有监控。唯一的突破口在每天定时给她送饭的厨师，但厨师与她接触的时间只有短短几秒钟。因此Conner截下了厨师，换上他的装束，而Jason在屋顶上掩护他。

“嘿，这样真的能行吗？”Conner紧张地扯了扯自己的领口，“警卫完全有可能认识……”

“闭嘴，超级小子。”Jason架着一台漂亮巴雷特M82A1，凝视着目标。这只狙击步枪有着漂亮、极简的身躯，就如同Jason所吹嘘的一模一样，既英俊又能干。当Conner犹豫着推着餐车走到公寓门口，两名警卫立刻发现了来的人不是往常的人，警惕地将手摸向了通讯器。然而就在这一瞬间，两枚麻醉针闪电般地刺中了他们的脖颈，不偏不倚。当Conner抬起头的时候，他意识到这两个警卫都站着睡着了。

“怎么样，苏维埃的玩意，”Jason的笑声从耳机里传到他的耳中，“能让人站着睡着，蝙蝠侠可喜欢这玩意了，临走前我拿了好多。”

Conner撇了撇嘴，赶快敲了敲门。不一会门被打开了，Mercy看到站在外面的他自然是吃了一惊，但Conner比她反应更快，从袖子里偷偷拽出从Cassie那里偷来的真言套索缠在Mercy的手腕上。

“Luthor要求你在他死后办什么事情？”Conner快速地问，然而令他失望的是，Mercy只是麻木地回答着：“什么也没有。”

Conner无奈地抽回了真言套索，Mercy揉了揉手腕，接过了自己的晚餐。她眉头微微皱起，冷漠地盯着Conner。突然，在门关上的那一刹那，她开口说道：“这就是个玩笑对吧。”

“这……”Conner看着她嘭地一声关上门，莫名其妙地转过身。这时候，Jason就已经在不断地呼叫他了——“Conner？怎么样，她说了什么？”Conner换回自己的衣服的时候，Jason就急着要问他了。“你失望了，她说的就是‘什么也没有’，”Conner叹了口气，“而且我的确把真言套索缠在她手上了，她说的是真话。”

Jason皱起眉头，嘀咕着“这怎么可能呢”然后又围着安全屋转了几圈：“不对，她真的就说了这些吗？”Conner坐在椅子上耸耸肩：“真的。哦对，我把真言套索拿回来的时候，她还说‘这就是个玩笑对吧’。”

“这就是个玩笑对吧？”Jason念叨着这句话，而Conner只能垂头丧气地拿出手机，翻看着自己和Tim的照片。突然，Jason喊了起来：“对，玩笑（Joker），她是在说小丑！”

“小丑？”Conner困惑地看着他。“没错，Luthor一直和小丑有联系，她认出了你，是想告诉你情报。”Jason飞快地说着，“我把我这些日子搜集的小丑的踪迹再整理一遍，说不定就有什么线索——”

“这……这真的有用吗……？”Conner困惑地望着他，看着Jason把一大堆资料塞到他的手上。Jason点了点头：“真的是时候用你的超级大脑了，超级小子。”

————

“Dick？”

“Dick，你在吗？”

Dick半夜被通讯器的声音吵醒，是Tim。他困惑地支起上半身，开了床头灯接通了通讯器：“这里是Dick Grayson，怎么了，Tim？”

“我找到了一些资料——”深夜，Tim仍然坐在电脑的面前，看着刚刚破译出来的情报。他啜了一口咖啡，阴郁地开口：“我不确定应不应该告诉Bruce，因为这样一来可能会引起Jason的察觉……”

一提到Jason，Dick立刻警觉起来。他捏紧了通讯器，声音颤抖着说：“怎么……怎么了，Tim？”

“是关于小丑的事情，我不清楚为什么Ra’s和他之间突然有了联系。”Tim慢慢攥紧了拳头，如果可以的话，他希望能够自己去解决小丑。但是，他现在必须尽快制造出兄弟眼。

————

半夜，哥谭的寒风彻骨。Jason冻得瑟瑟发抖地走在Conner的前面，瞥了一眼这个夜晚还穿着短袖的半氪星人。他冷哼了一声，但Conner没留意到他的动作：“小丑来哥谭公墓做什么？”

“不知道。”Jason嘀咕着，摇晃着头仔细看着四周的坟墓。Conner很仔细地用超级视力扫视了一圈，并没有发现什么可疑的痕迹。这时，他低下头看着Jason已经蹲了下来，一手拿着手电筒，一手拨拉起泥土，皱着眉头认真地查看着这些坟墓。

“这块有人翻动的痕迹，”Jason指出一块地方，“你看，这里的土壤颜色和其他的不一样，这附近一定有人掘坟。”

Conner顺着他的手看去，果然也注意到了这些痕迹。接着，Jason又蹲了下来，顺着这些痕迹一点一点追着。很快，他来到了一座小小的坟墓旁边，他拧起眉毛，眯起眼睛查看着这座坟。虽然被很好地掩饰过了，但Jason还是看得出这座坟被人彻底挖开过，又填了回去。“好了，我来看看到底是谁成为了小丑的目标。”Jason懒洋洋地说着，将手电筒对准墓碑又伸出手使劲擦着碑上长满的青苔。Conner也蹲了下来——突然，他愣住了。

“去他妈的……”Jason双腿一软，一屁股坐在了地面上。他还抬着手电筒明晃晃地照着那块墓碑，而碑上清晰地刻着一个名字——

Timothy Jackson Drake

————

Dick小心翼翼地摸出一道暗门，轻手轻脚地启动了它，接着悄悄潜入了进去。如果不是Tim提供给他地址，他可能永远也发现不了这个藏匿得极深的地方。为了不惊动里面的人，Dick拿出Tim发送他全套的指纹以及虹膜复制本，用一个全息投射器解决了所有的警卫系统。或者是因为Luthor去世的缘故，这里居然没有了任何的安保，只剩下空荡荡的走廊和冷冰冰的铝板墙面。

按照Tim给他的地图，最深处可能就是实验室的位置了，有可能小丑就在那里。Dick悄悄拿出藏在身上的短棍，警惕地开了门，摆好架势转瞬间冲了进去。然而令他意外的是，这个房间是空的。

但他立刻就嗅到了一股扑面而来的臭味，一股混杂着血腥味的令人作呕的气息。Dick压抑着胃部翻涌的恶心感觉，拿出手电筒向前照去——果然，黑漆漆的屋子里四壁都残留着黑红色的、早已经干涸的血迹，还有一些惨留下来的肉块。Dick捏紧了拳头，颤抖着继续一步一步往前走——他并不认为这些会是什么动物的残尸。

果然，他来到了一个像是仓库一样的房间，但那里也是空的。这个庞大的房间里有数不清的铁笼子，每一个都血迹斑斑，都有着搏斗挣扎的痕迹。他小心翼翼地照亮每一个笼子上挂着的小牌子：1号、2号、3号……没有名字。

他突然好像踢到了什么，他收回了脚，下意识地将手电筒往地下一照——一只发白的手躺在地上。Dick倒吸了一口凉气，颤抖着将光线往上慢慢推，直到看到断面。这只是一只残肢，苍白、残破，连断面都已经发臭腐烂，聚集了很多苍蝇。这同样也是一只孩子的手，不大、肉乎乎的，小小的手掌预示着它的主人可能年纪还小。

Dick感觉到胸口一阵发疼，怒火犹如飓风一样占据了他的大脑。他飞快地抬起手电筒往远处照着——很快，他发觉这里还剩下不少“残骸”。有的只剩下一根手指，有的脚还穿着一只粉色的洞洞鞋……他拼命压抑着，一步步走到这些残尸的最中间，还有一颗头孤零零地躺在地上。Dick蹲了下来，这是一个差不多只有13、14岁的小男孩，他死之前还狰狞着睁着双眼，嘴巴还在不自然地用力撕咬着什么。他慢慢伏下了身体，轻轻将他的双眼合上。这个孩子真的太小了……他注视着这个看上去终于获得安详的孩子，突然意识到有点什么不对劲——他的头发，是绿色的？

突然，他听到了一阵啜泣声。是还有活着的孩子吗？Dick没再多想，拼了命地往前跑。他循着声音，转过了好几个房间。这时候，他听到最深处一个像是手术室的地方的哭泣声最响亮。他的内心变得开阔起来，毫不犹豫地推开门，快步地走了几步，蹲下来温柔地打开一个柜子的门。

那里面，躲着一个黑头发的小男孩。他还害怕地缩成一团，躲在角落里哭泣着。

“别怕，你不会有事了，”Dick轻轻地、温柔地说着，“已经没事了，我是来救你的。”

穿着宽松的手术袍的小男孩虽然没有抬起他的头，但听到Dick的声音，逐渐止住了哭泣。他慢慢地，双手紧紧抱着自己将身体转过来，依偎在了Dick的怀里。

“来，抬起头，让我检查一下你有没有受伤，好吗？”Dick轻柔地说着，轻轻拍打着男孩的背让他放松下来。顺着他的话，男孩也很乖、很听话地抬起了头。Dick仔细地查看着他，幸运的是他居然没有任何外伤。但是，Dick的微笑突然僵住了，他越来越感觉小男孩很像他熟悉的一个人。

“……Tim？”Dick慢慢地，试探性地看着小男孩说道。老天，他长得真很像Tim，而且和新闻中刊登的九岁死去的小Tim长得一模一样。

他等待着对方的回答，但却感觉到手背上一阵疼痛，同时大脑也一阵眩晕。这时候，在他怀里的小男孩笑了，露出一个咧得非常夸张的笑容。Dick很快感觉自己不能动了，手上被小Timmy咬到的伤口肿胀着，带来压迫他全身的麻醉感。Dick勉强支撑着自己站立着，却看到一个熟悉的人走得越来越近。

“小……丑？”Dick咬牙切齿地拿出自己的短棍，却只剩下意志力让自己不要放手。小丑露出一个夸张的笑容，拧着眉头，大声地说道：“真可惜，我还以为是罗宾呢。”

“我不会让你靠近他的。”Dick冲了上去。

————

“Tim、Tim！”

Tim疲惫地离开椅子，姗姗来迟地打开了门，看着浑身脏兮兮、像是去泥巴地里滚了几圈的Conner和Jason走了进来。“你们怎么了？”Tim一反常态地也露出了困惑的表情，嘀咕着说，他总是紧紧皱着眉或者胸有成竹，这种放松的姿态也不多见。

“啧，救世主，你还真的什么都不知道吗？”Jason摘下头套舒了一口长气，抬着眉毛嗤笑着问着。而Conner瞪了他一眼，转回头认真地说：“Tim，你不知道小丑或者Ra’s做了些什么吗？”

“我知道，”Tim干脆地说，但没有一丝紧张的感觉，“我也是刚知道他们有来往，所以我告诉Dick了，让他带着Wally和M’gann去小丑的藏身处。”随即，他瞥了一眼Jason：“我也知道他不想让Jason知道。”

“什么？”Jason愣住了，“Dick去了小丑那里？！”他下意识四处张望着，“Bruce呢？”

“他和超人去外星了，马上就回来。”Tim困惑地望着他，但他的脸色一瞬间变了，仿佛被人狠狠地戳了一下，突然痛苦地蜷缩了起来，手捂着太阳穴。Conner下意识扶住了他的双臂：“怎么了，Tim，你头疼吗？”

“不……只是一个……测试。”Tim忍耐着，咬着下唇挣扎着直起身子，但两个人都没听明白他说的什么话。然而还未等细想，Tim立刻恐慌地转身冲到电脑旁边，飞快地敲击了一串数字——“不，他没带Wally和M’gann走，他们都还在自己家里。”Tim倒吸了一口冷气，疑惑不解地皱起眉，“为什么他想去一个人找小丑……”

就在这时候，Jason比Tim反应更快。他几乎就在眨眼之间拿起了Tim放在桌上的母盒，瞥了一眼远处的电脑屏幕就输入了一个坐标。还没等Tim反应过来开口，一个爆音通道就在Jason的脚下打开而他刚消失没多久，就不见了。Tim睁大眼睛、不可思议地看着Jason这一连串的动作，惊愕地又转过头看着也呆在一旁的Conner，又低下头捏紧了拳头：“Jason Todd……他什么时候学会用母盒的——不，他应该把我们一起带走。”Tim恼火地盯着屏幕，又瞪了一眼Conner，后者才想起来召唤球球把两个人一起接走。

此时此刻，注视着好不容易冷静下来、却紧紧皱着眉头，闭着眼蜷缩在座位上的Tim，Conner内心千思万绪，却又问不出来了。他已经明白为什么之前Tim会对Jason这么紧张了，因为原本不存在的Jason或许是唯一一个他无法控制的变量。但如果是这样的话，其他人对于Tim又意味着什么呢。

“其实Jason和我刚才知道了小丑真正干了什么事情。”Conner突然开口说道。而Tim终于从紧张中抽离出来：“什么？”

“他……他挖出了这个世界的Tim的尸体，然后让Ra’s把他复活了。”

Conner平稳地驾驶着球球，原以为这会激起Tim的紧张和惊讶，至少比Dick独自一人前去对抗小丑更令他不安。但是，Tim意外地平静下来，抬了抬眉毛，轻松地问：“就这？”

Conner不知道该如何回答他。

“就算小Timmy复活了也不会对我有什么影响，而且一个九岁的、没受过任何训练的小孩子能做什么？”Tim突然放松了下来，甚至干脆依靠在了座椅上面，“世界上多了一个Tim Drake，又有什么所谓呢？”语末，他甚至讽刺般地轻笑了一声。

“那也是你，另一个你？”Conner双手颤抖着，惊愕地瞪着他。

“何须在意，”他冷哼了一声，摇了摇头，“连初入少年正义联盟的孩子都可以制服他，为什么我需要操心一个死而复生的小孩？”

Conner捏紧了方向盘，整个人把千思万绪憋在心口。他到底是在做什么？是再次相见的喜悦冲昏了他的头脑吗？还是Tim屡次捉摸不清的举动让他犹疑了吗？但他终于发觉，即使到了现在，剥掉救世主Tim Drake罩在身上的千层外壳，他的内心依然是五年前那个沉默、忧伤、拼命自责的处于黑暗中的孤独的人。他依旧愿意用自己的一切去换取所爱之人，他依旧——将自己视若无物。他又一次回想起了他们在火车上、分别的那天，无比后悔没有走上前，把他留在自己身边。

-TBC

【注1】本文中的死而复生的Tim Drake是本文中的世界的Tim（即E16-B，关于平行世界的设定可参考详细设定），后期统称为Timmy，与E16-A救世主Tim进行区分，形象参考《未来蝙蝠侠:小丑归来》的小丑版本的Tim Drake。


	14. Chapter 14

13.

Dick猛然从昏迷中剥离出来，浑身的伤口止不住地疼痛。

小丑还在他的面前忙碌着，似乎并不关心躺在地上的这个人。

Dick勉强支撑着双膝站直了身体，深呼吸了一口气让心跳的速度稍微减缓了一些。他警惕地扫了一圈，小Timmy已经完全不见踪影，只剩下小丑一个人在一个巨大的试验台旁边忙碌着。很奇怪的是，小丑既没有绑住他，也没有给他来最后一击，而是单纯性地把他打晕了就扔在地上，好像完全不怎么介意他的到来。他瞥了一眼自己的短棍，一只掉落到了远处，一只还在手边。Dick将手边的短棍捡了起来，盯着小丑的背影僵在原地好一会，但还是悄悄伏下了身子，吃力地捂着小腹上汩汩流血的伤口，转身潜入一个走廊。

他必须要确认这里还没有活人，特别是已经消失不见了的小Timmy。他事实上也不确定那是不是死去的Tim……或许是光线太暗，他认错了人。但是无论如何，他必须要找到那个孩子，或者找找看还有没有别的幸存者。

血顺着自己腹部临时包扎的绷带一点点地渗出来，汇聚成一股溪流蔓延到腿上。Dick跌跌撞撞、吃力地走着，打开任何一个房间，试图寻找可能的生还者，或者是通讯设备。然而可惜的是，这个基地就像是被废弃了一样渺无人烟，甚至没有任何活人的呼吸声。

除此之外，他见到的就剩下被随意丢弃的残尸。一个个小孩……也有一些大人的尸体被丢弃在一边，或是只剩下一只手、或是只剩下一条腿。Dick心中升起一份疑惑，蹲下身子拿出手电筒仔细查看着一个尸体还算完好的、倒在角落里的小男孩。也一样是绿色的头发……Dick沉思着，再将光线照射到尸体的下半身——

这时，他察觉到在手电筒的光照下，一个黑影窜到了他的面前。Dick下意识往旁边用力翻滚，而一把尖刀“呯”地一声刺到了他原本蹲着的地方。

“小丑——”Dick愤怒地眯起眼睛，不顾自己再次撕裂的伤口一跃而起，与对面冷笑着的人僵持着。小丑拔出插在地上的刀，悠闲地抖擞着肩膀，与警惕的夜翼开始在这个狭小的房间里绕圈子，仿佛他是这个令人紧张的地方里唯一轻松的存在。在手电筒的照耀下，小丑的脸忽明忽暗，一会儿笑着，又一会儿冷冰冰的。

“我真的只希望你乖一点，夜翼，”穿着戏服的人摇摆着身体，惨白的脸上鲜红的嘴唇突然开始一张一合，吐露出奇怪的话语，“你本来不应该在这里。”

“我知道，”Dick冷冰冰地回应着他，举着自己的短棍死死盯着他，“你的目标是罗宾。”

他轻松地、轻蔑地摇摆了一下身体，在这个房间仅剩的手电筒的光芒照耀下，甚至像起舞。Dick仍然警惕地站在原地，而小丑的嘴角弯曲着，猛然间发出噗噗噗的声音。

他在笑。

这笑声几乎令人毛骨悚然，但夜翼还是捏紧了短棍，没有一丝一毫地放松。

“喔——看看这位哥谭的大少爷，”小丑耸了耸肩，将目光第一次集中在他的身上，“我记得叫做……Richard，Richard Grayson是吧？”他轻笑着，而Dick并不奇怪小丑知道了他的真实身份，“Bruce Wayne的养子，哥谭上流社会的知名人物，是吧。”

Dick眯起眼睛，冷冰冰地看着他，而这时候手电筒只能刚刚好照到他的下半张脸，当他一个恐怖的笑容越来越深的时候，他开口了。

“但是Jason Todd不一样。”

Dick愣住了。

“从小在犯罪巷长大，母亲也是一位可爱、真诚的女士……”小丑的笑容随着他嘴角一动一动，更加古怪、令人不安了，“他也的确是一位好孩子，最有趣的罗宾鸟……”

“听说他已经离开你们了？”小丑的声音突然提高了，在整个房间都猛烈地回荡着，“非常正确的做法，或者说……非常合理。或许你自己都试想过吧，Grayson，”他的声音突然又变得低沉又鬼魅，手电筒的光偏离了，小丑的身影在他的眼前消失了，“你视若亲弟弟的人，终有一天会和你走上完全不同的道路，甚至是——”

他感觉到空气被猛烈地劈开，猛然往旁边一躲，接着一阵尖锐的笑声在他耳边响起：“甚至是成为你们所痛恨的人——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……Grayson，你难道没有想过这些事情吗？”

手电筒的光熄灭了，Dick在这个漆黑的房间里厮打着、躲闪着、战斗着。他狠狠地打掉小丑的刀，一拳正中了他的鼻子。小丑猛然后退喘了口气，又抬起头来举着他那张苍白的脸发出一连串令人头皮发麻的笑声。

“想想吧，Grayson，”小丑的笑声在他的耳边盘旋着，“你只是不愿意承认，不愿意相信——”

他猛然扑了过去，狠狠地压在夜翼身上，紧紧地掐住了他的脖子。

“你只是不愿意相信我们都是同一种人。”

Dick奋力地扒着他的手指，但无法阻止沉沉地压在他身上的人。小丑的手指乍然间越来越紧，他几乎要透不过气来。他拼尽全力扭动着、挣扎着身体，用力喘息着，嘴唇边泄露出微弱的声音——

“你……你……”

小丑眯起眼睛，微笑着凑近了夜翼颤抖着的嘴唇，去聆听他最后的遗言。

“你只是……你只是……”

“你只是不了解他，小丑。”

他怔住了，下一刻他感觉到腹部一阵刺痛，被迫松了手。夜翼从他身下猛然跃起，一只手攥着一把还在流血的刀用力地喘息着。原来在漆黑之中，Dick用力挣扎着，摸到了掉落在一旁的小丑的尖刀。现在，他用它对付他了。

“你不了解他。”仿佛没有必要掩饰身份了一般，Dick用手臂擦了擦脸上的血迹，摘下了面罩。在这个漆黑的、没有了手电筒光芒的房间里，月光下Dick Grayson的双眼却成了这里最明亮的东西。他目光如炬地盯着对面的人，仿佛一切血污和疲惫都不再存在。此刻，他是一名伟大的斗士。

“我不管你那套歪理，你坏掉的脑子里那套乱七八糟的想法，”Dick面对面地走上前，狠狠地瞪着他。这一刻，两个人都没有动手，而小丑也哑然着看着这个气势如虹的男人，仿佛在等待着他的说辞，“但我没有逃避，我站在你面前了。”Dick大声地说着，“穿上这套戏服，我们只有一对一的战斗，只有以命相搏、真枪实弹的战争。或许你会有一时的胜利，或许会有人会为你喝彩，但这只是因为他们羡慕胜者，而不是你那套反社会的言论胜利了。”

“你以为你真的能毁掉Jason？不，这也是一场战斗！”Dick愤怒地一拳向小丑挥去，“你要把他推入深渊，我就会把他拉回来。有我在，他不会有事的。”

小丑低吼了一声，将Dick狠狠摔了出去。当他挣扎着想爬起来的时候，却感觉到腹部一阵钻心的疼痛——一大块铁片狠狠地戳入了他小腹，立刻血流不止。小丑像是终于得逞了一样，扭着身体又在他面前笑了起来。Dick忍着痛苦，抬起头意识模糊地望了一圈——在这个他们最终扭打到的大厅里面，一个发出清脆的滴答声的小盒子引起了他的注意。

“你就留在这里吧，”小丑也上气不接下气，额头和小腹都流着鲜血。他瞥了一眼之前放置好的炸药，断定此刻的夜翼完全失血过多，几乎是凭借意志力强撑着。小丑冷笑着，拍了拍身体打算强行站起身，但突然却被一个人紧紧压住了。

夜翼拼尽全身力气紧紧扭着他的手臂，将他压倒在地上。然而，他却也无法再动弹一分了。小丑试图挣扎了几下，但夜翼就像是将他牢牢焊在地上一样，没有让他移动半分。

“嘿，何必这么紧张呢。”小丑的声音从他的身下飘过，“你也快撑不下去了吧。”

“我至少，”Dick猛烈地呼吸着，勉强维持着动作，双眼慢慢垂下来，露出一道冰冷的目光，“我至少可以带着你同归于尽。”

小丑的笑容凝固在了脸上。他沉默了好一会，嘀嘀咕咕不知道在说些什么。突然他猛烈地挣扎着，但夜翼还是用尽最后的力气紧紧拽着他不松手。

Jason……

“Dickie？”

仿佛上天听到了他内心的呼唤，Jason的声音真的出现在他的耳边了。下一秒，猛烈的爆炸声轰鸣一般响起，泯灭掉了所有的声音。然而Dick惊讶地睁大了眼睛，凶猛的火光在窗外熊熊燃烧，桌上的炸药已经消失了。而原本放置炸药的地方，现在出现的是一个用手臂护着头部，被爆炸的余光冲击到的浑身脏兮兮的红头罩。他和小丑也霎时间因为爆炸的冲击力被甩到了一边，等他很努力地抬起头，怔怔地看着他的弟弟摘下头罩，对上了自己的双眼。

但下一秒，Jason的眼珠就转移到了另一旁、趴在地上的小丑身上。小丑咳了几声，又摇摇晃晃地站了起来。一看到冷冷的、慢慢抒发出怒火走过来的红头罩，一阵诡异的笑声又一次响起。

“不，Jay！不要！”Dick冲着他的背影大喊，但远处的人并没有停下脚步，“Jay……”他暗自咒骂了一声，感觉到腿脚不听使唤，伤口的疼痛更使他快要晕过去了。他不希望Jason真的跨过那条线，真的不希望——

小丑似乎完全失去了任何抵抗的想法，安静地坐在原地，夸张地笑着看着红头罩——这个继承了他最初名号的人站在他的面前。Jason感觉自己再次步入梦镜，但是漫天弥漫的硝烟和血腥味又无比真实。他做过千百次梦镜，他被小丑毒打，或者是他把小丑杀了。直到现在，那些伤疤还在他的身上隐隐作痛。他也记得梦镜最后他那种无法遏制的愤怒，与无尽的绝望……

现在在这个满是尸臭味的地方，他简直不用脑子都能知道那些堆在角落里、发臭腐烂的尸体会是谁的杰作。想到这些，他又一次攥紧了拳头，双手颤抖着怒视着小丑。这个畸形的怪物——“小丑。”他冷冷地说，摸到了自己腰上的枪。

“可怜的孩子——”他的耳边再一次传来这种令人毛骨悚然的声音，而小丑依然带着夸张的笑容，轻蔑地看着自己。

他不知道胸膛中被点燃的是愤怒还是其他什么，但手枪已经被猛然掏出，紧紧地抵在对方的额头上。“Jason，不！！”Dick在他身后绝望地大吼着，但Jason却死死盯着小丑，几乎无法在他恶心的笑容之下放下手。他的手指抵上了扳机，小丑的笑容却越来越疯狂——

“咔哒。”

那副恶心的笑容骤然僵硬，而他对面身穿皮衣的义警还是一样愤怒地瞪着他，但突然嘴角浮上了一丝奇怪的微笑。

小丑的眼珠颤抖着，他无法控制自己的笑容，在惊讶的时候依然会大笑着，但他双眼剧烈地抖动着，他视野里的男人轻笑着，慢慢收回了枪。

他还活着，枪是空枪。

“所以，”Jason慢慢地凑到了他的耳边，低声说道，“有趣吗？”

这句讽刺看上去轻飘飘地从他的口中飞出，却犹如一颗子弹在他的大脑内爆炸开来。他原本笃定这个小男孩会杀了他，会尝到那种随性杀人的疯狂滋味。但他现在失败了，小男孩看穿了他的把戏，看穿了他的诱导。

他的死亡本来可以比他的生命更有意义，但他现在活着……

Dick讶异地呆呆望着收回了枪的Jason，还顺手将小丑拷在了附近的铁管上。他不知道这是怎么一回事，但紧张的情绪突然放松了下来，让他无力地瘫倒在了地上。Jason飞快地跑过来紧紧抱住了他，当视线扫到对方遍体鳞伤的身躯的时候不禁心如刀割。

Dick、Dick。他望着Dick几近昏迷地躺在他的怀里，下意识摸了摸他的脸颊。我答应你，我不会跨过那条线的，他许久注视着Dick紧闭双眼的脸庞，感觉自己的确已经爱上自己的哥哥很久了。他并不后悔离开家，成为红头罩。他早早意识到了他与蝙蝠侠的理念差异，单飞、有自己的队友、走出自己的道路成为了他人生中的必经之路。他的独立不是一种冲动、泄愤或是报复，而是一种成长。

而令他感到开心的是，Dick告诉了他，无论他去哪里，他的家都在这里。

等我下次回来，我就不再是神奇小子了，我会成为一个真正的男人，独当一面的哥谭义警。Jason轻轻拥抱起Dick，吻了一下他的额头。到那时候，我再来告诉你这些事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 至此，本文最重要的21感情线差不多结局了，我其实感觉表达得不是很清楚，等到全文完结之后会写一个比较详细的解释，对应每一章剧情代表的含义，但现在先在这里简要说明一下。
> 
> 首先小丑之前没能杀死Jason，但Jason也留下了心理阴影。他其实本身与蝙蝠侠就有一定程度上的理念冲突，可以说并不赞同他的行事风格。心理阴影和单飞被混杂在了一起，让他不稳定、迷茫。实际上单飞是一种必经之路，但杀人底线其实是另一回事。
> 
> 后来Dick相当于不断地告诉他，放下执念，你单飞，我支持你，我也理解你，而且无论怎么样你都是我的家人。Jason能感觉到被理解了，然后看开小丑其实也在诱导他让他堕落成一个杀人犯。所以最后他说“有趣吗”其实表明了他已经看穿“小丑的游戏”，反着涮了小丑一把。
> 
> 下一部就写21怎么甜甜蜜蜜在一起啦~~


	15. Chapter 15

14．

当Conner和Tim抵达目的地的时候，他们刚刚好目睹了Jason拥抱着Dick的这一幕。Tim的眉毛轻轻抬起，目光从两个人身上转移到在远处、双眼放空的小丑身上，而Conner则是露出一个小小的微笑，瞥过头注视着Tim的侧脸。

“他们……”Tim的声音在半路上卡了个壳，而Conner则是继续笑着望着他：“你那边没有吗，Jason和Dick？”

Tim摇了摇头：“Dick和Barbara结婚了，至于Jason，我和他不是很熟。”

Conner依然微笑着，有种也想紧紧抱住Tim的冲动。然而他面前的人已经迈开步子，向前走去，他扑了个空。Tim抿着双唇，认真检查了小丑的手铐，然后又四周查看着周遭的情况。Conner也跟在他的身后，开始检查附近残留的证据。

这个时候，Dick突然睁开了双眼，从昏迷中清醒了过来。他似乎有点惊讶自己躺在Jason的怀里，闪过一抹浅笑又骤然变得紧张起来。他的目光定格到了远处的Tim，但由于吃痛着，无法开口。Jason转过头，刚好吸引了还在勘察的Tim。Conner注视着一身黑衣的救世主心急火燎地小步跑到了Dick身边，蹲下身子小心翼翼地凑近了他。

“Tim……”Dick气若游丝，努力地挤出来几个字，“有……有一个长得很像你的……”

“是这个世界的Tim，他被Ra’s复活之后送到小丑这里来了。”Tim飞快地说，“你看到他了？”

Dick似乎顿了顿，对如此冷静、冷漠的救世主小小地吃惊了一下，又咬着牙，继续说：“是……他、他消失了，我不知道他去哪了……”

Tim猛然升腾起一种不安的感觉，等等……Ra’s、小丑……对，为什么Conner和Jason也会知道小Timmy的事情，之前他调取监控的时候他们分明在调查Luthor。对，他的大脑犹如被闪电击中一般，所有的线索连在了一起。Luthor！对，这一切都是Luthor提前安排的，用来灭他的口，只是他更早把他干掉了。他真是太蠢了，就因为救了几个人所以就安逸下来，没有考虑到这些吗？他还突然意识到，战争机器内部现在空无一人……

“Tim？”Conner意识到他的脸色不太对劲，他第一次看到Tim如此愤怒，把怒火都写在了脸上。他捏紧了拳头，冷冷地扫过Jason从他的口袋中抽出了被他夺走的母盒。“Tim，等等？！”Conner想下意识伸出手，但Tim冰冷的目光瞥到了他的身上。

“别跟过来。”

寒冷的目光犹如一支利箭，贯穿了他的胸膛。只有这片刻的犹疑，使Jason紧紧揽住了Conner的手臂：“兄弟，兄弟，你先给我冷静一点，”他大吼着，紧紧拽着Conner让他眼睁睁看着Tim消失在爆音通道之中，“你他妈给我冷静一点！现在我们他妈连这个小Timmy怎么回事一丁点都不知道，你也要学那个傻帽救世主冲过去吗？！”Jason怒吼着将Conner重重摔倒地上，“你他妈没力气的话，就帮Dick包扎，我去重启这里的系统，一定能找到什么有用的线索！”

Conner哆哆嗦嗦地站了起来，惊魂未定地猛烈喘着粗气。而Dick也皱起眉毛，虚弱地伸了伸手：“Conner，Jason说的是对的。”

“可我不能，不能放他一个人……”Conner跪在Dick旁边，按压住他淌着血的伤口，表情却非常难过。

“白痴，等我几分钟，我们就马上赶过去。”Jason恼火地摆弄起实验室里的电脑。

——

Tim冲到战争机器里的控制室时候，里面还空荡荡的、空无一人。

冷静，那孩子不一定这么快来，就算他来了，他的目标也不一定会是——

猛然他的耳边传来一阵细碎的风声，他迅速转过头，看到一个黑影从他的头顶掠过——当这个瘦小的、穿着刺客联盟的黑色制服的孩子降落在他的面前，他屏住呼吸看到对方缓慢地转过头，对着他露出自己苍白的脸。

这的确是……Tim Drake。Tim仿佛站在了一面镜子面前，他看着自己幼年的、稚嫩的脸庞出现在他的眼前。这个孩子就像是曾经他在家里，乖乖地等着父母回家的自己，但现在他突然咧开了嘴，露出了一个疯子一样的笑容。Tim感觉到内心一阵毛骨悚然，是小丑毒素。

“兄弟眼，抓住这个小孩。”Tim冷冷地命令道，同时向Timmy扔出了蝙蝠镖。出乎意料的是，这个九岁的孩子身体如此轻盈，动作敏捷，轻而易举地躲开了Tim的袭击。Tim不清楚刺客联盟在复活他的时候给他的脑子里灌输了什么东西，但他现在是一个优秀的小刺客了。而这时候，兄弟眼机械的声音也传入他的耳朵里。

“收到指令，识别：Tim Drake，攻击停止。”Tim看着兄弟眼派出的无人机又回到了机械门里，不禁心里咒骂了一声。显而易见的，Timmy的虽然与他看上去完全不一样，但面部骨骼、虹膜、指纹，甚至是基因序列都一模一样，兄弟眼明显产生了疑问。他不得不拿出长棍，向着Timmy冲上去，但这个孩子灵巧地躲避着他，甚至快速地窜到任意一个门口就能迅速凭借虹膜识别就打开门。

“识别：Tim Drake、识别：Tim Drake、识别：Tim Drake”兄弟眼不停重复着这句话，而Timmy就在战争机器里东躲西藏，并不与Tim正面交锋。Tim越来越恼火，却被Timmy完全牵着鼻子走了。当他意识到有什么不对的时候，发觉角落里散落着的全息影像仪就觉得不对劲了。

“兄弟眼，开启红外线扫描，汇报战争机器里有什么人？”Tim停下脚步，冷冰冰地看着面前的钢铁墙壁变成了一个显示屏。然而一个闪着两个小光点的地图刚刚出现，又消失了。

他皱着眉头，重复了一声：“兄弟眼，开启红外线扫描，汇报。”屏幕很快出现了，但在此消失了。

Tim眯起眼睛，他明白这是小Timmy在另一边操控着兄弟眼关掉显示屏，但他已经知道对方在哪里了。他的手心在手套里面出了汗，整个人都精神紧绷着，颤抖着伫立在原地。他知道对方想做什么，但问题是他应该怎么做——这时候，他感觉到自己的手臂贴紧了身体两侧，触碰到了一个硬硬的东西。

他边走着，边摸出了他的枪。

当他打开门，并不令他意外的是小Timmy正在静静地站在最深处、最中央的那个房间里。“兄弟眼，找出Kon-El。”Tim的瞳孔微微收缩了，他下意识抬起了枪，看着这个转过头露出冷笑的孩子，而在他们身后一个冰棺从地上缓缓升起。

一个沉睡着的氪星人尸体缓缓安放在冰棺之中，与五年前没有丝毫的变化。

Tim仍然举着枪稳稳对准着Timmy，而此时，他的通讯器响了——

“Tim，Tim！你听得到吗？！”Conner快速浏览着在Jason找到的资料，感觉头皮发麻，他着急地呼叫着Tim，然而另一边无人应答。。而Jason也惊骇地捂着脸，双手颤抖着。他突然意识到小丑在疯狂之外，还有如此心思缜密到可怕的计划，还有如此聪明的大脑。他瞥了一眼在远处又一次无法控制自己疯狂大笑的小丑，一拳狠狠地砸在电脑键盘上。

“操他妈的还真是煞费苦心了。”Jason从喉咙里发出一声低吼，拳头紧紧攥在一起，直到快要抠出血。

是的，Conner也倒了一口凉气。小丑给Timmy注射的小丑毒素从一开始是为了Jason定制的，它其中包含一种暗示，一个契机：换句话说，如果小丑成功给Jason注射了小丑毒素，那么在Jason开枪杀死小丑的那一刻，枪声相当于一个开关，会让他被彻底感染变成小丑，就像那些绿色头发的孩子一样。而刚才，如果Jason真的打枪打死了小丑，那么被Timmy咬伤感染了的Dick也会走向一样的道路……

所以Jason的心脏此刻猛烈跳动着，完全平静不下来。他痛苦地捂住脸，抓着自己的头发——他真的不敢相信如果真的被小丑诱导着跨过那根线之后，他看到小丑化的Dick，会多无法原谅自己。

而Conner更加担心的是被注射了小丑毒素的Timmy。

“等等，我们好像都遗漏了一点，”面色枯槁的Jason猛然抬起头，抓住Conner的胳膊下意识地大喊，“我们都遗漏了，为什么Tim和Timmy能够共存？！”

Conner目瞪口呆地看着他，手中一直无人接听的通讯器也掉落了下去。他颤抖着慢慢垂下头，这才意识到Tim和Timmy完全是同一个人。这恐怕就是Luthor的目的了，通过复活Timmy彻底抹杀掉Tim，顺便还可以收获一个他们不忍心下手的小刺客。但现实是，Tim没有消失，他刚才还好好地在他身边。

“不……不会等到他们一见面……”

“不，”Jason低着头沉思着，“他们已经在这个世界上共存了。这原本是不可能的，除非——”

除非这两个平行世界之间的规则，已经被修改了。

Tim抬起自己的长棍打掉几枚飞来的蝙蝠镖，同时还有一阵爆炸在他耳边炸开。他必须要保护Kon，必须——但此刻一个黑影重重地向他扑来，一拳将他击倒在地上。他擦了擦鼻梁上流下来的血，看着这个高大魁梧的黑影站立在自己的面前，胸口有一个硕大的血红色蝙蝠标志十分刺眼。对方浑身上下装备着重甲，连手上都带着沉重的金属指虎。而这个恐怖、狰狞，占据了Tim身前一大半光芒的男人，就是一个在蝙蝠侠Bruce Wayne以及蝙蝠侠Dick Grayson之后继承蝙蝠侠之名的人，Jason Todd，又被称为红蝙蝠。

“好久不见了，Jason Todd。”Tim擦干净血迹站了起来，眯起眼睛瞪着他面前的红蝙蝠。是的，他是Tim的世界（即E16-A）里继承了蝙蝠侠之名的Jason Todd。

“你扰乱这个世界足够久了，Drake。”

一声太久没有听过的傲慢声音从Tim的头顶传来。他往上一看，一个身穿着斗篷、罗宾制服打扮的少年高高地蹲在天花板的排风管上，面罩下传来一阵冷漠的声音。Tim只是轻蔑地冷哼了一声，摇着头突然露出了一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑。与许久未见的熟人见面，但也是兵刃相向。Tim咧着嘴，哆嗦着嘴唇怒视着红蝙蝠与罗宾：“没想到你们都来了，Jason、Damian。”


	16. Chapter 16

15.

“我们花了大力气才抵达这个世界的。”红蝙蝠面罩之下发出低沉的嘶吼声，“现在是时候结束这一切了，红罗宾。”

“只要毁掉那半具氪星尸体，”罗宾跳到了红蝙蝠的身边，冷漠地盯着他，“你就不得不回去了。”

Tim低垂着头，许久没有开口。猛然间，他抬起头将一股杀气直直地戳到两个人的身上。红蝙蝠和罗宾都警惕地退后了一步，然而这一瞬间Tim身后出现了无数战争机器里漂浮着的机器人，而Tim嘴唇一张一合，吐露出残忍的话语。

“可惜你们来得太晚了，”Tim冷笑着抬起手，“我已经掌控了一切。”

随着他一声令下，这个偌大的房间一下子被机器人填满了。兄弟眼虽然无法识别他与Timmy，但可以攻击外来入侵者——也就是红蝙蝠与罗宾。红蝙蝠和罗宾对视了一眼，两个人同时拽着一根长长的绳索划破上空，被绳索碰触到的机器人应声爆炸。而Tim俯身一滑，穿过绳索窜到了他们身后。当他们惊讶地向后转过头，救世主已经将手紧紧掐在了Timmy的脖子上，将他拽离了处在最中央的冰棺。

但此刻他感觉到手腕一阵疼痛，下意识松开了手，让Timmy再次飞快地消失了。一把武士刀狠狠地在他的手腕刺出一道伤口，而他的主人自然是Damian Wayne。“别逼我真的对你下手，恶魔崽子。”Tim冰冷的目光照射在罗宾和他护在身后的小Timmy身上，而罗宾眯起眼睛，继续举着刀：“尽管来吧，Drake。”

Tim的长棍眨眼间狠狠敲击在Damian的武士刀上，两者发出金属撞击的变形声。远处的红蝙蝠努力牵制着不断来袭的机器人，而在他们厮杀之外，Timmy收敛起了阴森可怖的笑容，长着一张苍白的小脸双眼放空地注视着像是静静沉睡着的Kon。他的大脑里只剩下一个任务，而他现在找到了他的任务目标。

“该死的。”Tim咒骂了一声，但拼尽全力的Damian与他打得难解难分，让他无法接触到那个孩子。“看起来你还并没有‘完全掌控’。”Damian轻蔑地嘲笑着，抹掉了额头流淌出来的鲜血再次踢了上去。Damian说得对，他和兄弟眼之间还并未完全连接……Tim自己也非常清楚兄弟眼可能被黑掉、或者成为一个逃脱控制的人工智能，因此——

因此他打算将自己的思维与兄弟眼连接在一起。一个普通人、甚至是蝙蝠侠可能都做不到，但是他并不是人类，而是一种精神体。那么，这就是有可能的。

他本来不想要这么早做这个决定，但是现在看来他无法应付三个人。Tim突然停住了脚步，而整个房间、乃至整个战争机器的所有仪器都开始运转、发出一种奇特的光芒。所有的屏幕里都开始被密密麻麻的代码所占满，在太空之中，坐在飞船里的蝙蝠侠敏锐地察觉到了有什么不对劲。他注视着明显出现异象的战争机器，不安的感觉油然而生。

但是此刻，整个地球的电子产品都短暂地失灵了，包括瞭望塔。

身旁的机器人都一下子停下了袭击，红蝙蝠面具下的眉毛紧紧拧紧，不知道这一切到底发生了什么。“怎么了，罗宾？”他转过头一望，只看到罗宾仿佛被吓呆了一样伫立在Tim的面前。而等到他看着他的三弟转过头的时候，救世主的双眼不再是人类的眼睛，而是眼珠的部分变成了荧光屏，还在不断闪烁、跳动着代码。

“操？鸟宝宝？”红蝙蝠忍不住大吼起来，冲到屏幕面前胡乱敲击着但完全无用。虽然他不知道发生了什么，但他觉得必须要把这鬼地方炸了——但当他掏出自己的炸弹的时候，一个机器人却紧紧地把他钳住了。

“什么？！”他看到Tim的双眼眨了眨，已经恢复了正常。而想要往他头上砍去的Damian也完全被一个巨大的机器人牵制住了，牢牢地困住。红蝙蝠在刚死而复生那段时间见过几次这种恶心的机器人——OMAC、兄弟眼的机器人。但是至少他能确定的是，这里面装的是不是真的人类。

“已经结束了，Jason、Damian。”Tim的声音幽幽地传了出来，不仅从他的嘴里，也从兄弟眼的机械音里面。两者精神合二为一已经让Tim无懈可击，因为兄弟眼的每一个监视器都相当于是Tim的眼睛，而每一个OMAC也相当于Tim的手臂。在这样一边倒的、碾压性的胜利之中，Tim平静地迈着步子，走向正中央，依然在注视着Kon的尸体的小Timmy。

“小红，那也是你！”红蝙蝠怒吼着，但还是眼睁睁地看着Tim举起了枪。

“Tim，不要开枪——！”然而Conner冲进房间的时候已经晚了，带着硝烟的枪响跟随着子弹，一并飞入这个幼小的孩子小小的身躯里。Tim冷淡地看着躺倒在地上、不断抽搐的Timmy，内心非常宁静。这世界上没有Tim Drake会变得更好，他不值得任何一个人为了救他而牺牲自己。他在心里麻木地想着，转过身瞥了一眼Conner，又冷漠地低下了头。

然而，Timmy突然动了一下。

Tim惊愕地转过头，却看到这个小小的孩子已经站了起来，绿色的头发高高地竖起，露出诡异的、令人毛骨悚然的笑容。接着Kon的冰棺突然应声破碎，Tim的心脏呯呯直跳，又一次摸到了自己的枪——但他还是一样感觉到如此焦急、不安、无能为力，为什么……他都做了这么多……

他看着小Timmy转过头向着Kon的尸体喷了一口粉末——一种绿色的粉末。Tim这才想起来召唤OMAC，但已经来不及了。

他霎时间感觉到眼前一片漆黑，自己像是被关进了一个无知无觉的世界里，看不见听不到摸不着闻不到。

永恒的黑暗。

“卧槽，这他妈到底……”Jason此刻也冲了进来怒视着房间里陌生的两个人，又看了看颤抖着、不敢靠近Tim的Conner。此刻，Tim双眼放空、没有任何反应地跪倒在地上。随着Kon的尸体在氪石粉末下一点点消失，他的身体也变得越来越淡。红蝙蝠面具之下翻了个白眼，而罗宾讶异地瞥了他一眼，又低垂着头不让他注意到自己。

“靠，Kon的尸体没了他也会消失？”Jason快步走了过去，此刻Kon的尸体已经消失了一大半，而Tim的身影也越来越淡。但此时红蝙蝠插了上来，低声说道：“没事，我会把他带回我们的……”

“你懂个屁！”Jason粗暴地打断他的话，“他这混蛋和Conner都睡过八百遍了，早都算是我们自家人了，你们又有什么权力来做决定？！”

红蝙蝠仿佛整个人愣在了原地。他真的很少、或者说从来没有如此震惊过，但他面前的这个Jason Todd看上去既青涩又自信，甚至是活力充沛，和自己真的——不怎么像。他几乎是苦笑着望着他，内心暗暗庆幸能见到这样一位红头罩，但嘴角弯起的笑容却被Jason视为讽刺，狠狠瞪了他一眼。“木已成舟，你们没有办法了。”

听到他的话，Jason攥紧了拳头，真的想要狠狠揍断面前这个混账的鼻子。但这个时候，跪在他身后的Conner突然开口了，他掏出了一个发光的、十字状的护符。

“不，我还有办法，”Conner沙哑的嗓音缓缓响起，他哽咽着轻声说道，举起了护符，“命运博士，你可以把Tim的灵魂固定在Kon的婚戒上吗？”

一阵刺眼的光芒照亮了整个房间，在Kon的身体消失的最后一刻，他掉落在地面上的婚戒开始闪闪发光。

Tim猛然醒了过来，一切感知与数据像是洪流一样涌入。他奋力地呼吸着，犹如刚刚溺水的人从浑浊的河流中剥离开来。但等他清醒过来，他还躺在房间原地。

Conner跪在他的身边，紧紧抓着他的手。

“你刚才真的差点消失了，救世主。”Jason轻蔑地笑了笑，“还好Conner把你救回来了。”

“你的灵魂现在固定在这个戒指上了。”Conner把Kon的婚戒递给了Tim，他接过那枚简朴的戒指——紫灯赋予的祝福与火星的精美雕刻还清晰可见……CK&MM……

Tim似乎讽刺地笑了笑，将戒指攥在了手心里。Conner感觉到他手中Tim的手被他自己抽了出来，然后他面前的人转过头，望着那个空棺。

原本躺在那里安详沉睡的Kon-El，已经消失不见了。

“那个孩子和……红蝙蝠他们呢？”Tim慢悠悠地说着，而Jason和Conner对视了一眼，支支吾吾地说：“他们……他们逃走了。”

Tim慢慢地走到那具空棺面前，沉默地注视着它。五年以来，Kon的尸体就这样静静沉睡在这里，陪伴着他。一开始他就是为了Kon而来的，但事实是他再怎么样也无法拯救Kon。现在，连Kon最后一点痕迹都悄然消失了，唯一证明他来过这世界上的证明就只剩下他和M’gann的婚戒了。Tim紧紧攥着那枚戒指，依然将情绪都慢慢倾注在那具空棺之中，沉默不语。

“或许你们也应该走了，”Tim的声音隐约传了过来。Jason还想说点什么，但阻拦他的不是Conner，而是缓缓走上来的OMAC。Jason目瞪口呆地看着机器人强行推搡着他，小声地咒骂着救世主。而Conner慢慢站了起来，看向了Tim。

他独自一步一步地向着Tim走去，奇怪的是，OMC并没有阻拦他的意思，纷纷让开让Conner走到了Tim身边。然而，Tim也并没有转过头，而仅仅是注视着前方。

Conner现在有机会开口了，这可能是他非常少的机会去和Tim谈话了。

“Tim……”他深呼吸了一口气，他本可以说出很多劝告，但他现在想的只剩下那个他翻来覆去想着的问题。“你为什么杀了Luthor？”

救世主凝视着空棺的头缓缓地转了过来，露出了一个疲惫的微笑：“怎么，你都不愿意问一句‘是不是你杀了Luthor’吗？”

Conner沉默不语，而Tim又一次转回了头，发出一声轻微的冷笑。

“因为我需要他的权限与地位，”他听到Tim的声音轻轻传来，“我必须让他放松警惕，然后邀请我加入。”

或者说，“威胁”你与他合作？Conner早该注意到的，Tim选择Luthor塔与他上床并不是什么随机的选择，一切都在Tim的计划之内。

“那……那么……”Conner仰起头，哽咽着说道，“那么你和我上床也是——”

Tim微微侧过头，用一个悲伤、疲惫、充满血丝的双眼望了他一眼，又很快将注意力转回到那具空棺上面。

“是的，Conner，那只是为了让Luthor放松警惕。”


End file.
